Extraños con Recuerdos
by Mahidelin - Camili
Summary: ¿Qué hacemos si te amo incluso después de volver a ser extraños?
1. Prólogo

_Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Clamp; excepto Ryu, que siempre es un buen comodín en mis historias jajaja. / La historia es de mi autoría._

* * *

Extraños con Recuerdos

By Camili

 _Prólogo_

" _Somos extraños de nuevo, pero esta vez con recuerdos"_

Iba de la mano de su novio. Tenía una relación formal de hace tres meses, pero llevaban saliendo otros tres más. No había sido fácil volver a confiar. No había sido fácil besar a otro. No había sido fácil compartir con otro.

Incluso ahora mismo la mano entrelazada a la suya se sentía extraña. Era una mano grande y fuerte, protectora. Pero no era la mano de _él_.

\- ¿Quieres un helado?

Sakura miró los ojos cafés del hombre junto a ella. Era tan parecido a _él_. Se preguntó muchas veces si cometía un error en aceptar esa relación. Era el parecido con él el que le dio la confianza que otros no tenían.

\- ¿Sakura? -Sakura pestañeó y sonrió, miraba con ternura al hombre que la llevaba de la mano. Asintió- Espérame aquí, yo los pediré.

Sakura obediente se quedó ahí, mirando la espalda de su novio y esperó. La fila era larga. Miro a su alrededor y estaba abarrotado de gente. Buscó con la mirada un lugar donde sentarse cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Estaba de pie frente a una vitrina de ropa de hombre, tenía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, el cabello castaño revuelto y la mirada fría y penetrante.

Dio un paso atrás y la mirada ámbar palideció. Estaba lejos de ella, pero corrió a ayudarla.

Sakura no había notado que detrás suyo, iba pasando una mujer que paseaba a un perro y Sakura al dar su paso hacia atrás chocó con la correa y cayó, armando un buen alboroto.

El perro ladraba y la niña de la correo también cayó, arrastrada por la fuerza del perro.

La gente se juntó alrededor de todos los involucrados.

\- ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Shaoran le revolvió el estómago. Aun no abría los ojos, pero era él. Se sobaba las nalgas a medio poder e intentaba pararse. Shaoran le ofreció su mano y Sakura la tomó, era una mano grande y fuerte, protectora. Era la mano de _él_.

\- Yo…

Shaoran no habló, solo con la mirada le indicó a Sakura que mirará tras ella. La castaña se giró en su eje y miró a la niña que paseaba el perro.

\- Lo siento mucho –hizo una reverencia- Estoy muy avergonzada, espero estés bien.

La niña sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- Está todo bien, fue un accidente.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y acarició al perro.

\- También siento haber caído sobre tu correa, amigo.

El perro sentado muy compuesto solo movió su cola y ladró restándole importancia al asunto.

\- ¿Tú estás bien? –pregunto la niña que por su apariencia debería tener un par de años menos que Sakura.

Sakura asintió y sonrió. Se despidieron.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado si quieres escapar –dijo Shaoran cerca de su oído tras ella, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

Se giró lentamente y lo miró.

 _¿Por qué habíamos terminado?_

\- ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura? –llegó su novio corriendo con dos helados, uno en cada mano- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien?

Sakura lo miró y asintió avergonzada. Sentía que la habían pillado in fraganti, pero no había hecho nada.

Tomó el helado de la mano de su novio para poder liberarlo a él, que con la mano libre, la pasó por la cara de Sakura con cariño, asegurándose que no tuviera ningún rasguño.

\- ¿Segura estás bien?

Sakura no lo notó, pero la simple caricia hizo que el hombre frente a ella pusiera sus manos en puño, apretara sus dientes y frunciera el ceño.

 _Hubo un tiempo en que nadie se hubiera atrevido a tocarla así._

\- ¿Lo conoces?

Cuando Shaoran volvió a poner atención a la pareja junto a él, ambos lo miraban.

Esmeralda y ámbar se miraron en la profundidad.

 _¿Nos conocemos?_

Ambos negaron al mismo tiempo.

Por eso habían terminado. Eran dos extraños, lo habían sido en su relación y lo eran ahora que no tenían nada.

 _Somos extraños de nuevo…_

Su novio la tomó de la mano, agradeció a Shaoran por ayudar a su novia y siguieron su camino.

Él se quedó en su lugar mirando la espalda de Sakura, ella se giró para verlo por última vez.

… _pero esta vez con recuerdos._

* * *

¡Hola! Una inspiración que me llego de un momento a otro al leer la frase del inicio y final de este prólogo. No aguante el publicarlo (un poco motivada por _Carupin_ jajaja).  
Espero les guste y me dejen su opinión.

¡Feliz Año!

Nos leemos.

 _Camili._


	2. Tratando de ser Extraños

_Mahidelin, infinitas gracias, esto sin ti no hubiera sido posible =)_ _  
_

* * *

 _Extraños con Recuerdos_

 _Capítulo I_

 _Tratando de ser extraños._

Miraba el paisaje complacida. No importaba cuántas veces lo viera o en qué situación estuviera, siempre era reconfortante y tranquilizador estar en el balcón de su pieza en aquella cabaña.

Estaba en la cabaña de veraneo de la familia de Tomoyo, en la playa. Muchos veranos iban ahí, no era extraño. Lo extraño iba sería tener a su novio y a su exnovio bajo el mismo techo.

Le había rogado a Tomoyo que no llevara a Li, pero tampoco era justo que él habiendo venido a Japón, en lo que Sakura esperaba fuera una pequeña visita, no lo dejara estar con sus amigos. Ella se había negado a ir, pero Tomoyo le había hecho prometer desde la infancia que los primeros días de vacaciones los pasarían juntas, pasara lo que pasara, en esa cabaña. Y se lo recordó mordazmente en esa ocasión, por lo que Sakura fue incapaz de romper la promesa; sin embargo, Tomoyo también le había dado un salvavidas cuando le permitió que llevara a su _nuevo novio_.

Sabía que a Tomoyo, Ryu no le terminaba de agradar del todo, no por algo en él, o quizás sí, pero principalmente porque decía que Sakura aun amaba a Shaoran, por mucho que la castaña se lo hubiera negado.

Para poder cumplir su promesa y evitar momentos incómodos es que Sakura prefirió viajar un día antes a la cabaña, sin Tomoyo, ni Eriol ni Li. Había llegado la tarde anterior, se acomodó en la que era su habitación en esa cabaña y, junto con Ryu, recorrieron un poco el lugar, para que entrada la noche se acostaran.

Se giró y miró al hombre en la habitación que aún dormía profundamente. Con pasos silenciosos salió de la habitación, no sin antes buscar algo con qué cubrirse, pues era verano, pero las mañanas eran algo frías. Bajó las escaleras e iba perezosamente estirándose cuando a la entrada de la cocina alguien le habló.

\- ¿Te acostaste con él?

Sakura dio un salto asustada y reprimiendo un grito cuando descubrió al dueño de aquella voz. Lo miró con el ceño un poco fruncido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El aludido la miró como con desprecio, sin responder de inmediato, bebió un poco de su tazón.

\- Quería sorprenderte, pero el sorprendido fui yo, Kinomoto –soltó enojado.

Sakura se acercó a donde Shaoran estaba sentado y el olor a chocolate caliente inundó sus fosas nasales, cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma con placer. Cuando los abrió Li le extendía otro tazón. La castaña lo miró extrañada, pero tomó el tazón que le ofrecía.

\- No has respondido mi pregunta, ¿qué haces aquí, Li? –insistió Sakura.

\- Tu tampoco la mía.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y suspiró resignada. Shaoran sonrió de medio lado y la miró profundamente, Sakura sintió que su delgado chaleco sobre su pijama no la cubría lo suficiente e intentó taparse más.

\- Quería verte –le dijo mirándola dolido- Lo que no me esperaba era verte con él.

Sakura desvió la mirada, de seguro la intención de Shaoran en un principio era entrar en su habitación para sorprenderla, pero cuando vio a Ryu en su cama, bajo a la cocina, fue cuando sintió como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

\- Era la costumbre en este lugar –dijo de pronto él, Sakura ladeó la cabeza sin formular pregunta alguna, pero interrogando- Siempre te seguía a ver el amanecer, después de hacerte el amor, claro. Nunca fuiste de despertarte temprano, pero siempre lo hacías la primera mañana en este lugar.

Sakura se avergonzó y se sonrojó aún más cuando él insistió en su pregunta sin respuesta.

\- ¿Te acostaste con él?

\- Acaso, ¿tú no lo has hecho con alguien más?

\- Con nadie en donde están nuestros recuerdos –respondió mordaz.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior ante ese comentario, sentía realmente que había hecho algo muy malo.

\- No podría llevar a Ryu a ningún lado –soltó a los segundos, descuidada, consiguiendo que Shaoran sonriera triunfante.

\- Lo sé y eso me agrada.

\- No son muchos los lugares que visitamos juntos en China –comentó mirando a la nada, recordando.

\- Nunca se te dio el idioma y con el tiempo dejaste de querer ir.

Sakura miró al castaño con nostalgia.

 _Era cierto, yo había fallado en eso._

Sakura nerviosa tomó su tazón y se dispuso a salir, contaba con que él no la siguiera, pero no tendría tanta suerte ese día.

Afuera, la cabaña tenía una especie de terraza, en la que había una banca de madera que ocupaba todo el frontis al lado derecho de la puerta; una banca de madera con cojines muy cómoda que además permitía que subieras los pies y llevaras las rodillas a tu pecho. Posición que Sakura adoptaba con facilidad en ese lugar.

\- ¿Te acostaste con él?

\- ¿Qué pretendes, Shaoran?

\- Solo quiero saber si fuiste capaz de hacer con él lo que hacías conmigo en este lugar.

Sakura llevó el tazón con chocolate a su boca y soplo antes de beber un par de sorbos.

\- ¿Por qué? –se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué? –repitió él, mirando el horizonte- Porque te quiero de vuelta.

\- ¿Y si me acosté con él? –indagó.

\- Pues espero que el imbécil lo disfrutara, porque no volverá a tocarte –advirtió mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Algo en Sakura ardió, quizás su orgullo.

\- ¿Y si yo lo disfrute?

Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperándose para nada la pregunta por parte de ella.

 _Seguía siendo machista y arrogante._

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió su vista al horizonte.

\- Shaoran, lo nuestro terminó. Ryu es mi novio, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

\- Estoy hablando en serio –dijo con menos seguridad de la esperada.

\- ¿Sakura?

Sakura miró al hombre que la llamaba y que aparecía recién por la puerta. Shaoran, por su parte, le dio una última mirada de advertencia a la castaña y miró al novio de su exnovia.

\- Buenos días –dijo mientras extendía su mano- Mi nombre es Li Shaoran.

Ryu un poco dormido aun, estiró su mano para tomar la de su interlocutor, recordaba que Sakura había nombrado a un Li que vendría de vacaciones con ellos por ser amigo de Eriol.

\- Buenos días, Li –respondió- Mi nombre es Kimatzu Ryu.

Ryu miró al castaño, le pareció conocido. Luego miró a Sakura, a la que se acercó para besar sus labios en una caricia de buenos días. Sakura consciente de la presencia de Shaoran ahí, quiso alejarse del contacto de Ryu, pero no pudo.

\- Buenos días, cielo –dijo Ryu mirándola extrañado, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar o preguntar, pues unas carcajadas llamaron su atención- ¿Qué sucede, Li? ¿Qué es lo tan gracioso? –preguntó intrigado Ryu, sentándose al medio de ambos y tomando la mano de su novia para jugar con ella.

\- Lo siento, es que hace años tuve una novia –comenzó contando, mirando disimuladamente a la castaña- Odiaba que la llamaran "cielo", incluso, en una discusión de esas que nacen de la nada, quise molestarla y la llame "cielito" y lo menos que recibí fue un zapato. Hasta hoy agradezco que no tuviera buena puntería –soltó gracioso.

Ryu acompañó las carcajadas de Shaoran, luego llevo la mano de su novia a sus labios y depositó un leve beso.

\- Sakura no tiene problemas con eso, ¿cierto, cielo?

Sakura hervía por dentro. Odiaba aun hoy que la llamaran "cielo" o sus derivados. Y odiaba a Shaoran por recordarlo.

Pero en respuesta negó con la cabeza.

\- Es una suerte, ¿no? –dijo Ryu, tras un rato de silencio. Sakura y Shaoran lo miraron, sin formular pregunta- Que nos encontráramos de nuevo –aclaró- Sabía que te había visto en algún lugar, pero no me acordé de inmediato.

Sakura sonrió incómoda, no sabiendo qué decir.

\- Por lo menos esta vez Sakura no está en el suelo –acotó el castaño, para aligerar el ambiente.

Ryu soltó una carcajada y volvió a llevar la mano de ella a sus labios.

\- A veces puede ser un poco torpe –dijo con cariño.

\- Así dicen... –dejó salir Shaoran, logrando que Sakura se sonrojara.

\- Pero hay algo que sigo sin entender –dijo Ryu, sin mirar a ninguno, pero hablándole claramente a ambos- ¿No se supone que no se conocían?

Sakura abrió los ojos horrorizada, pero Shaoran respondió.

\- Nos dejamos de ver hace mucho, tenía 12 años cuando volví a China.

Sakura miró horrorizada la facilidad con la que el castaño mentía, pero no debía de sorprenderle, toda su relación fue una mentira.

 _Tienes que verlo como un extraño,_ se recordó.

\- ¿Qué beben? –preguntó de pronto Ryu, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Chocolate caliente –se adelantó en responder Shaoran.

\- ¿Queda más?

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

\- Sakura se sirvió lo último –agregó.

Logrando con esa última frase que Sakura recordara. Eso lo habían vivido. Shaoran siempre preparaba solo dos tazones, uno para él y uno para ella; ni Eriol ni Tomoyo disfrutaban tanto el chocolate caliente, por lo que se preparaban café.

\- Entiendo –dijo Ryu poniéndose de pie- Iré a hacer más, ¿querrás más amor? –Sakura negó, sonriendo por cortesía- ¿Y tú, Li?

\- No gracias.

\- Muy bien, haré solo para mí.

Cuando Ryu hubo estado en la entrada de la casa miró un poco extrañado a Sakura, la que solo le regalo una sonrisa.

Una vez Sakura se aseguró que Ryu estuviera en la cocina no reprimió el golpe que le dio al castaño en el brazo, el que se quejó exageradamente mientras se sobaba y reprimía una carcajada.

\- Pero, ¿qué te sucede, cielito?

Como lo dicho lo dijo apropósito, el golpe siguiente lo recibió sabiendo que se lo había buscado.

\- Imbécil –soltó Sakura.

\- ¿Ya no exiges nada?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Casi pierdo la vida por llamarte "cielo", Sakura, ¿Por qué él no?

Sakura alzó los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

Shaoran se quedó contemplando unos minutos su perfil, buscando su respuesta.

\- No lo amas –aseguró.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

Shaoran sonrió de medio lado.

\- Eso he dicho, no lo amas.

Sakura abrió la boca y la cerró, luego volvió su vista a otro lado, lejos de los ojos ámbares, pues si seguía hablando, él terminaría descubriendo todo.

\- ¿Por qué estás con él?

\- ¿Por qué tú estuviste con alguien más?

\- Venganza, dolor, ira –dijo subiendo sus hombros y restándole importancia- Quería borrar cada uno de tus besos, cada una de tus caricias.

\- Ya tienes tu respuesta.

\- Tú terminaste conmigo.

\- Tú fuiste el único que acabó con esto.

\- Sabes que no.

\- Shaoran, acabemos con esto. Eso sucedió hace mucho.

\- No hace tanto, solo un año y medio –dijo bajo- Hace un año y medio estábamos compartiendo la cama en este mismo lugar. La misma cama en la que dormiste con él anoche.

Sakura fue quien miró el perfil de él ahora y descubrió que a pesar de la frialdad que intentaba mantener en su rostro, sus ojos ámbares, aun de lado, mostraban la tristeza y el desprecio.

Su corazón se contrajo, le dolía verlo así.

Suspiró.

\- Solo dormimos –dijo al fin.

 _Y se sintió extraño dormir con alguien que no fueras tú_ , quiso agregar su corazón.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo.

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Shaoran derritió otra capa del corazón de Sakura.

\- No hagas esto, por favor –pidió con sus ojos verdes mostrando el dolor que sentía.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Shaoran, por favor, solo no arruines lo que me costó construir.

\- Algo que nunca debiste construir.

\- ¿¡Y qué esperabas!? –consulto alterada y alzando la voz.

Shaoran miró por la ventana tras ellos y que dejaba ver el inicio de la cocina.

\- ¿Quieres calmarte? –pregunto una vez se aseguró que Ryu no había escuchado nada.

Miró a Sakura, la castaña había abandonado su cómoda posición bajando los pies y apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas sostenía su tazón con ambas manos entre sus rodillas.

Shaoran lo notó, estaba dolida, aguantando el llanto.

\- Tienes que parar con esto, Shaoran –rogó con un hilo de voz.

\- No puedo –respondió sincero- Te amo.

\- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! –dijo enojada y poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡No son estupideces! –se defendió, también poniéndose de pie.

Se miraban con el ceño fruncido y a punto de saltar sobre el cuello del otro.

 _O sobre su boca._

La respiración de ambos se empezó a agitar y la brisa fresca de hace unos momentos no estaba siendo suficiente para apaciguar el calor que empezaba a emanar de sus cuerpos.

\- Intenta ignorar esto, cerezo.

Sakura no necesitó que Shaoran le explicara a qué se refería. Eran extraños sí, pero no en la cama. En la cama era el único lugar en que la castaña diría que conocía al hombre frente a ella. El problema fue que el sexo no lo era todo en una relación…

… _por muy bueno que éste fuera._

El sonido de la puerta hizo que cortaran el contacto visual. Ryu venía con su tazón de chocolate.

\- Escuche unos gritos, ¿qué sucedió? –preguntó mirando a su novia y luego a Li, al notar la tensión entre ambos alzó una ceja- ¿La hiciste enojar? –preguntó sorprendido.

Shaoran no respondió. Ryu no ocultó su sorpresa.

\- Si, debiste decir algo muy malo. Sakura no se enoja por nada.

Fue el momento de Shaoran para mostrar sorpresa, miró a Sakura, la que desvió la mirada aún enojada.

\- ¿Por nada? –pregunto Li, curioso.

\- No. La perseguí tres meses y llevo saliendo con ella tres más, y jamás la he visto enojada con alguien.

Shaoran olvidando su enojo sonrió de medio lado, en lo que Ryu se acercaba a su novia.

\- Tienes suerte de haber encontrado una mujer así.

\- Créeme, soy muy afortunado –dijo Ryu besando la frente de Sakura- ¿Tú tienes a alguien?

Fue cuando Sakura soltó una carcajada, atrayendo la atención de los dos hombres presentes.

\- ¡Oh, sí que tiene a alguien! Es más, le sobran mujeres, pero no es capaz de hacer un mínimo esfuerzo por ninguna, por eso viene solo –soltó desdeñosamente la castaña y luego se entró a la cabaña, dejando a los hombres solos.

Ryu río.

\- Ahora tengo más curiosidad, ¿de qué hablaban?

\- Nada en particular.

Ryu se sentó donde antes estaba Sakura y bebió un poco de su chocolate.

\- Cambio mi pregunta entonces, ¿qué dijiste para hacerla enojar de esa forma?

Shaoran no podría concentrar, pues sentía que debía salir tras la castaña, pero mientras Ryu estuviera en su camino no podía actuar sin pensar, menos aun si Ryu creí que Sakura y él no se conocían. Suspiró y se sentó junto a él.

\- Quiero recuperar a mi exnovia –comenzó- Pero Sakura cree que no soy digno de volver con ella, porque hubieron otras mujeres poco después de terminar.

\- ¿Cuántas?

Shaoran miró con el ceño fruncido a Ryu, era un detalle muy particular para que alguien que recién venía conociendo lo quisiera saber.

\- Es solo curiosidad –aclaró Ryu tras la mirada de Shaoran.

Shaoran se levantó y estiró su cuerpo, luego dio unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda de Ryu.

\- Ya he contado mucho de mí, quizás sea tu turno de confesarme algo – Ryu sonrió y asintió, entendiendo que no tendría más información- Iré a lavar mi tazón, Tomoyo y Eriol deben estar por llegar. Nos vemos luego.

Ryu asintió y se quedó allí un momento más mirando el paisaje. Empezaba a amanecer y el sol que apenas salía anunciaba que sería un día hermoso y caluroso.

Quizás Ryu debió ser más observador, pues la sonrisa triunfante del ambarino al entrar a la cabaña le hubiera avisado que su plan para esos diez días era dejarlo a él si novia y demostrarle a Sakura Kinomoto que el hombre de su vida era Shaoran Li y no otro.

* * *

¡Hola, hola!  
Muchas gracias por leer y darme su apoyo, sobre todo darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Mi primer review me hizo pensar que a lo mejor debía aclarar que la historia bajo ningún concepto es un drama, no me gustan, no están escritos los capítulos, pero si me han leído antes, conocen mi estilo.

 **Guest (2)** : Lo siento, así me apareces, así que si te puedes identificar será mucho mejor. Publiqué lo más pronto que pude y espero te guste este capítulo.

 **Lunabsc** : Piqué tu curiosidad y era el plan desde el inicio jajaja. Espero te guste también este capítulo.

 **Carupin** : La separación al final puede que pase a segundo plano jajaja. No tengo planeado nada aun respecto a eso ¿no tienes hipótesis?, porque me interesaría leerlas jajaja. Espero te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Día diez

_"Fotografías mentales de momentos preciosos"_

* * *

Extraños con Recuerdos

 _Capítulo II_

 _Cuenta regresiva: diez días y restando._

Lo bueno de las vacaciones y de estar en la playa es que tus días se organizaban de la siguiente manera: despertar, desayunar, playa, almuerzo, playa, cena, playa, dormir. Podías restar un momento de playa, pero casi nunca sucedía con ellos en ese lugar.

Estaban los cuatro acostumbrados a la dinámica, muy rara vez se preguntaban qué harían, más bien preguntaban a qué hora irían; el problema ocurrió cuando Ryu empezó a desordenar la organización de los amigos de infancia.

Tomoyo solía ser demasiado amable para mostrar su molestia, Eriol demasiado caballero y Shaoran demasiado desinteresado de lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer el sujeto como para decir algo.

Iba a ser medio día y Shaoran estaba sentado junto a Tomoyo en la playa.

\- Cometiste un error muy grande, ¿no?

Shaoran suspiró. Estaban sentados bajo la sombre de un quitasol, de todas formas ambos llevaban puestas gafas de sol, él principalmente para disimular que miraba a Sakura.

\- Lo he lamentado desde el momento en que terminó conmigo –dijo resignado- Sé que debí haber puesto atención a las señales, estaba tan concentrado en mis cosas que deje de verla a mi lado, pero como sabía que estaba no le di importancia.

Tomoyo asintió.

\- Para haberte dado cuenta desde ese momento, te tomaste mucho tiempo en venir a buscarla -Shaoran miró con advertencia a Tomoyo, la que soltó una carcajada ligera- ¿Pretendes atemorizarme con tu mirada? –y volvió a reír- Te he visto en las peores condiciones en que se puede ver a un ser humano, así que tu intento de mirada amenazante no me inmuta.

Shaoran frunció el ceño, era lo malo de tener _amigos_ de infancia, jamás podías contra ellos.

\- Tampoco eres una blanca paloma –soltó mordaz.

\- Culpa a la adolescencia –soltó divertida.

Shaoran río, era cierto. Había sido muy divertido pasar esos días de borrachera juvenil ellos cuatro en esa misma cabaña.

Habían descubierto cosas como que Sakura no toleraba el vodka, Tomoyo no había vuelto a probar el whisky, Eriol y él, no toleraban el vino tinto; por lo que para beber juntos debían hacerlo comprando pisco o tequila.

Shaoran río ante el recuerdo de sus primeras borracheras y volvió su mirada a Sakura. Jugaba con Eriol con una pelota inflable en el mar, que estaba tranquilo. Escuchaba las risas de ella y sabía que seguía siendo la misma niña de la que se había enamorado.

Sakura tenía algo que otras no. Si bien aceptaba su edad, sus responsabilidades y trabajaba, seguía siendo una niña; gustaba de jugar, correr, pasear, amaba los dibujos animados y los juegos de video. Combinaba perfectamente la niña y la mujer. Además que seguía viéndose de menos edad que la que tenía.

¿Cuándo habían perdido esa relación, entonces?

Shaoran suspiró, ni siquiera la universidad los había separado, cuando todos tomaron caminos totalmente diferentes. Sakura estudió educación parvularia; Shaoran administración de empresas; Tomoyo diseño y Eriol derecho.

Hoy todos profesionales y trabajando.

\- Hace un año y medio atrás nada se veía tan claro como se ve ahora –soltó de pronto Shaoran y Tomoyo lo miró, atenta- La quiero de vuelta.

\- ¿Y si ella no acepta?

\- ¿Ya no me ama?

\- No lo sé –confesó Tomoyo- Solo puedo dar fe de lo que sufrió el tiempo poco antes de decidir terminar contigo y cuando terminó contigo, por supuesto… -Tomoyo hizo una pausa y se sacó sus gafas de sol- También sé lo que le dolió cuando se enteró que estabas con alguien más y no habían pasado tres meses desde que terminaron -acusó.

Shaoran cerró los ojos. De todos sus errores, ese había sido el que menos duró, pero el que más le pesaba.

\- Fue un error –dijo bajo.

\- Si, pero a una mujer dolida no le puedes decir eso, menos cuando se supone que aun la amabas.

\- Nunca dejé de amarla –respondió dolido.

\- Lo sé, pero cavaste tu propia tumba en ese preciso momento.

Shaoran jugó con la arena en su pie, moviéndolo lentamente.

\- Y si digo que estaba completamente borracho, se oirá aun peor –dijo más para sí que para su amiga.

Tomoyo asintió y volvió a ponerse sus gafas de sol.

\- Espero puedas arreglarlo –se tomó unos segundos- Sakura no me lo ha dicho, pero no ama a Kimatzu.

\- Yo se lo dije a ella directamente, no fue capaz de negarlo –confesó sonriendo de medio lado. Tomoyo también sonrió- Fueron muchos los años en que ella me miró con sus ojos expresando el amor que sentía por mi como para no saber que no ama a Kimatzu –soltó triunfante- Le tiene cariño, pero no lo ama.

Tomoyo asintió, sus lecturas habían sido tal como Shaoran decía.

\- Ahí viene –soltó Tomoyo disimuladamente para darle a entender a Shaoran que la conversación había llegado a su fin, porque venía Ryu con las bebidas.

\- Aquí tienen –dijo el recién llegado entregando las bebidas solicitadas.

Ambos agradecieron.

\- ¡Cielo, ya traje las bebidas! –gritó Ryu a Sakura, la que sonrió forzadamente y saludo con la mano en señal de que había escuchado.

\- Odio que me llame así –dijo entre dientes provocando una carcajada de parte de Eriol.

\- Díselo –dijo éste poniéndose a su lado y pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella, llevando la pelota en el otro brazo empezaron su salida del mar. Sakura alzó sus hombros– A Shaoran se lo pediste –recordó Eriol.

\- Es distinto…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Con Shaoran tenía confianza –soltó descuidada.

\- ¿Traes a nuestra tradición de verano a un tipo con el que no tienes confianza? –preguntó dramáticamente el de ojos azules.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, había metido la pata. Pero le dio risa la dramatización de Eriol y se sonrió, dándole un pequeño codazo de advertencia.

\- No es eso –dijo más seria.

\- Entonces, ¿qué es?

Pero la respuesta quedó en el aire, porque ya estaban cerca de las toallas y los quitasoles, lo que implicaba estar cerca de Ryu.

Ryu, al acercarse Sakura quiso besar sus labios, pero Sakura le hizo el quite y ofreció su mejilla.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura incómoda intento responderle en un susurro.

\- No me gusta que me beses en público.

Ryu frunció el ceño.

\- Pero siempre lo hago en público.

\- Si y no me gusta –aclaró Sakura alejándose de él para tomar asiento.

Shaoran en un acto mecánico le alcanzo la toalla.

Ryu miró la escena. Sakura no la había pedido y Shaoran no miró a Sakura, ¿cómo habían sincronizado tan bien esa entrega? Miró curioso todo, pero sin formular pregunta se sentó junto a Sakura.

Las bebidas pronto se acabaron y, transcurrido un tiempo prudente, Shaoran se ofreció para ir a comprar, mientras Tomoyo y Sakura sacaban los sándwich que habían hecho para compartir.

\- Kimatzu –lo llamo Shaoran- ¿Qué bebida tomas?

\- Cualquiera negra –respondió mientras ayudaba a Sakura a repartir los alimentos.

Ryu cuando notó que no le preguntó a nadie más, espero que caminara unos pasos y lo llamó, Shaoran se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Solo a mí me preguntarás por mi bebida?

Shaoran alzó los hombros y asintió con la cabeza. Ryu alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Y Sakura? –se cruzó de brazos- Porque entiendo que puedas conocer los gustos de Hiraguizawa y Daidouji, pero de ¿Sakura?

Sakura miró horrorizada la conversación.

\- Yo se lo dije –interrumpió Tomoyo, atrayendo la mirada de todos- Yo le dije a Shaoran la bebida que le gusta a Sakura, ¿no lo oíste? -Ryu negó- La tuya es la única que desconozco.

Ryu asintió y se mordió la lengua. Sabía que había algo extraño y que ese tal Li tenía algo que ver, pero sonrió y volvió a su tarea.

Shaoran sonrió de medio lado a Sakura y le cerró un ojo, Sakura enrojeció y bajo la mirada.

El castaño caminó al lugar más cerca y pidió las 5 bebidas; cuando venía de vuelta una señora que estaba en el límite de donde terminaba la calle y empezaba la playa, llamó su atención, pues vendía potes con surtido de frutas.

Y no evitó sonreír y acercarse a comprar uno; sabía que Sakura los amaba.

Estaba de vuelta y venía tan contento y distraído que la frase salió sin ser meditada.

\- ¡Mira pequeña lo que encontré! –dijo apuntando el pote de frutas- Hace tiempo que no las veía.

Sakura abrió los ojos ilusionada.

\- ¡Oh, que rico, dámelo! –pidió tiernamente.

Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron y miraron la reacción de Ryu, que se removió incómodo en su puesto tras haber notado que Sakura reaccionó a la mención de _pequeña_. Eriol carraspeo y llamó la atención de Shaoran, el que lo miró confundido, pero entendió de inmediato.

\- ¿También te gustan estos potes, pequeña? –preguntó Eriol desde su posición

Sakura, que por suerte estaba de espaldas a Ryu, por haberse parado a quitarle el pote a Shaoran, cerró los ojos, apretándolos, sabiendo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Suspiró.

\- Si, me encantan –dijo intentando arreglar la situación- No podría ver a Tomoyo comiéndolos sin probar –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo ponerse nervioso al castaño.

\- Esta bien, Sakura, puedes quedártelo –intervino sabiamente Tomoyo- Yo ya los había visto mientras Eriol y tú jugaban. Te iba a decir que compráramos en la tarde, pero Shaoran nos alivió la tarea al traer uno –dijo agradecida.

Ryu no dijo nada, pero no era normal todo lo que sucedía ahí. Había demasiada familiaridad entre los cuatro como para haberse dejado de ver hace tiempo, mas no dio a conocer sus inquietudes, pues se recordó que él era el _extraño_ en ese cuarteto de _amigos_.

Las horas pasaron rápido luego de ese incidente, entre risas, conversaciones y juegos.

Entrada la tarde, Ryu descubrió cosas de Sakura que no sabía, por ejemplo que no le gustaba tomar sol, se aburría pronto si estaba sentada o acostada, dependiendo el caso, en la playa; le gustaba la playa, para bañarse y jugar y de estar tranquila era bajo un quitasol con un protector factor 50, en lo posible. A Ryu, por el contrario, le gustaba tomar sol, así que lamentó el hecho que su novia anduviera de arriba para abajo con todos, menos con él, pues a él tampoco se le daba mucho eso de andar jugando con una pelota inflable o lanzándose agua como niños.

Al rato fue Li quien se sentó junto a él y Ryu, con sus gafas de sol se hizo el dormido, pero observó detenidamente al chino y tras quince minutos lo notó, pues Shaoran no había despegado su vista de la figura de Sakura.

Fue la primera vez que Ryu sintió celos…

… _pero no sería la última_.

Decidido, se sentó y observó también a Sakura. Entendía a Li, se dijo. Sakura era una mujer hermosa, no era alta, tampoco baja, medía un metro sesenta centímetros; era delgada, pero tenía busto y trasero; algo que, generalmente, podía pasar desapercibido por la ropa que usaba, pero no en ese bikini.

Ryu apretó los dientes cuando notó como Sakura no solo atraía la mirada de Shaoran, sino de varios que fingían dormir.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Shaoran.

Ryu lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó sin entender a qué iba la pregunta.

\- Acabas de gruñir –aclaro Li como lo obvio.

Ryu abrió los ojos sorprendido, pues no había sido consciente de aquello, sin embargo, su humor se había arruinado y no tuvo ganas de responder.

Esta vez fue Li quien contempló a Ryu y tras unos momentos lo supo, pues él mismo había lidiado con eso en la adolescencia cuando a Sakura recién le habían crecido los senos y el trasero, acentuando aún más su cintura, logrando que sus alocadas hormonas le pasaran más de una vez alguna jugada. Se quiso reír, pero se aguantó.

Shaoran, siendo celoso, aprendió con el tiempo a tolerar que otros miraran a Sakura, sin mirar asesinamente a nadie, porque Sakura se lo había pedido. Lo que no quitaba que no mirara con advertencia a los sujetos cuando la castaña no estaba del todo atenta. No reprimió la sonrisa ante el recuerdo, justo cuando vio como la castaña iba tras Eriol, su corazón se lo dijo y su boca lo exteriorizó.

\- Se va a caer.

Ryu no entendió, pero el grito de Sakura lo puso alerta y se paró de inmediato, preocupado.

\- Está bien –dijo Shaoran que ni se había inmutado- Se vengará.

Ryu miró la escena mientras las carcajadas de Sakura se escuchan desde donde estaban ellos, Eriol le extendía la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y Sakura en un movimiento, que Ryu desconocía, tomo la mano de Eriol y lo boto, las risas de Tomoyo se escuchaban de fondo mientras grababa toda la escena a unos metros de los involucrados.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabías?

\- Siempre es lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué?

Shaoran tragó secó y se removió inquieto.

\- Eriol siempre cuenta las historias de verano. Sakura y él son como hermanos, era obvio que ella se vengaría –explicó su análisis.

Ryu se sentó de nuevo, pero más incómodo. No habían transcurrido ni tres días de esas vacaciones juntos y él sentía que no conocía en nada a Sakura y que, por el contrario, el recién aparecido tenía más detalles de la vida de su novia.

Volvió a sentirse celoso.

Tras un rato Ryu volvió a notar que Tomoyo grababa todo.

\- ¿Ella siempre graba todo?

\- ¿Quién?

\- Daidouji, ¿siempre graba todo?

Shaoran iba a decir que sí, pero recordó que muchas de esas grabaciones los mostraban a él y Sakura juntos, así que simplemente hizo como que desconocía la información.

\- Realmente no lo sé.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¿Por qué lo sabría? –frunció el ceño- O ¿por qué mentiría?

\- Dices que no veías hace mucho a Sakura, pero estás muy familiarizado con la cabaña y con ellos tres, lo digo, porque es todo muy raro para haberte ausentado tanto tiempo.

\- Eriol es mi mejor amigo, Tomoyo es su novia desde la infancia, y Sakura la amiga de ella desde siempre, claro que estoy familiarizado con ellos.

\- ¿Y por qué no se reconocieron ese día tú y ella?

\- Kimatzu, si hay algo que quieras decir, dilo de frente –dijo Shaoran enojado- Lo de los rodeos no me agrada.

Pero Ryu no dijo nada. Fue ahí cuando la idea se formó en la cabeza de Shaoran y una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro.

\- Iré a bañarme –informo el de ojos ámbar poniéndose de pie.

Ryu asintió molesto y miró la espalda de Shaoran y su andar hasta el mar. También vio como decía algo a los tres que estaban ahí y todos reían. Incluso, vio cuando se acercó a Sakura y la tomo familiarmente por la cintura y le susurro algo al oído que la hizo estremecer y mirar nerviosa hacia atrás, hacía donde él estaba. Vio la carcajada del castaño y el sonrojo de ella. Lo vio todo y espero pacientemente, pero lo que Ryu jamás vio fue a Sakura alejando a Shaoran de su lado, porque permitió que se quedara allí, junto a ella.

Cuando entrada la noche, en la cabaña todos conversaban, Ryu vio bostezar a Sakura, le ofreció su mano y la invito a acostarse, la que asintió, tomo la mano de su novio y se puso de pie. Sakura no contaba con que Ryu la tomara posesivamente de la cintura y desde atrás la acorralara a su cuerpo, depositando un beso en su cabeza, al estar ella de espalda.

\- Buenas noches –dijo incómoda Sakura- Que descansen, nos vemos mañana.

\- Buenas noches –respondieron todos.

\- Buenas noches –dijo Ryu que sonrió triunfante.

Shaoran vio como Ryu tomaba la mano de Sakura y la giraba para caminar al dormitorio, pero antes de salir completamente del living, se acercó al cabello de la castaña y lo olió, depositó un último beso en esa parte y dirigió una mirada y sonrisa _especial_ a Shaoran.

Todos los notaron, menos Sakura que ya iba medio dormida apoyada en el brazo de su novio.

Eriol detuvo a Shaoran, que no contuvo las ganas de pararse a golpear a Ryu.

\- Tranquilo –ordenó su mejor amigo.

\- Sospecha algo y lo hizo a propósito –dijo entre dientes el ambarino.

\- Si, tendrás que actuar rápido –dijo la amatista poniéndose de pie- Vamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día.

* * *

¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, por presión de Mahidelin tenemos nueva actualización jajaja. Encendimos su cerebro también.  
Agradezco su apoyo y comentarios. Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo.

 **Guest Uno:** Jajajaja...no fuiste la/el única/o, pero agradezco que tu segundo review tuviera algo más que tres palabras y no empezara con un "no" jajaja. ¿De verdad no viste el inicio o mis comentarios finales? En serio, ahí dice prólogo; incluso, cuando me llego tu comentario y el de Lilac quise asegurarme y lo revise, efectivamente lo decía, y sentí alivio jajaja. Espero te siga gustando el transcurso de la historia. Saludos.

 **Lilac:** Primero, hola, claramente tu y yo partimos con el pie izquierdo. Segundo, fuiste mi primer review, no le veo lo descortés a llamarte así. No te lo tomes personal, pero cuando pusiste que no te gustó la historia asumí que no seguirías leyendo...¿Por qué iba a creer yo que tú pensabas que era un one shot si al principio y en mis comentarios finales puse _"prólogo"_? Es por eso, el hecho de que asumí que no me seguirías leyendo, que no te deje un comentario personalizado. Si se me hubiera ocurrido que tu podías pensar que esto era un one shot, por supuesto que te hubiera dejado un comentario personalizado. Lo de "En fin, creo que dejaré de perder el tiempo" si es descortés, porque resulta ahora que yo no sé si eso lo dijiste porque no seguirás leyendo (lo que implicaría que yo si estoy perdiendo el tiempo escribiendo algo que nunca leerás) o bien, porque diste punto final al asunto sin esperar una respuesta. Sea como sea, saludos y gracias por tus palabras. ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! ¿Por qué querría responder un review que dice "no me gusta tu historia"? Digamos que en gusto no hay nada escrito y estás en todo tu derecho de expresar que no te gusta y será una lástima, pero es el riesgo que se corre al publicar, no a todos nos gusta leer lo mismo y no le vi nada malo a eso, simplemente tome de tu review algo que me pareció que transmitía mi prólogo y lo aclaré, porque según yo la historia no te gustó, porque creías que sería triste y que estarían separados siempre y no porque creyeras que era un one shot... En fin, dejaré de perder el tiempo. (si se lee mal que terminen así un comentario, ¿no?). Saludos.

 **Agumc:** Hasta que no señalaron lo de Shaoran no lo noté, quizás veamos más de él. En este capítulo estuvo un poco inactivo, pero basto que hiciera solo una cosa para despertar completamente los celos de Ryu ¿qué ocurrirá los próximos nueves días? Es un misterio que iremos resolviendo. Saludos.

 **Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26:** ¡A mi también me encanta Shaoran! Jajajaaj si pudiera ser yo Sakura lo sería, pero bueno, solo me queda la ilusión que la castaña lo disfrute todo lo que se pueda por todas las que lo amamos =)

 **Carupin:** Ay, Carupin, ¿problemas con la lectura? Y el declaimer, ¿qué dice? "los personajes bla bla bla...excepto Ryu, que siempre es mi comodín" ¿Por qué escribiría algo como eso? Jajajajaja necesitaba a un desconocido para que, si llegado el caso, Shaoran lo eche a patadas o se lo pida amablemente, de cualquier forma, tiene que desaparecer en algún momento en pos del final feliz de SyS. Eriol me es más útil siendo novio de Tomoyo, por lo menos en esta historia jajaja. De momento no necesito de mi propia medicina, quizás más adelante tengas que estar insistiendo por una publicación jajajaja. Mendigando un capítulo nuevo, como yo jajajajajaja.

 **Lunabsc:** Jajajajaja ¿el amor de tu vida? Es muy egoísta eso...de nuestra vida, en ese caso (y de las muchas que lo aman), lamentablemente Sakura es la única que puede tenerlo, pero ¿cederá tan fácil ante tan guapo/irresistible/dios griego? No sabemos qué hizo o no hizo Shaoran para perderla, aunque él asume algo la responsabilidad. ¿Qué hará para recuperarla? jajajaj...como todo buen plan, primero deshacerse de la piedra en el camino ;)

 _¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Día nueve

" _Es una extraña coincidencia que dos mentirosos inventen independientemente la misma mentira"_

* * *

Extraños con Recuerdos

 _Capítulo III_

 _Cuenta regresiva: nueve días y restando._

Shaoran sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso, pero rápido. Le quedaban solo nueve días para recuperar a Sakura y demostrarle que él había mejorado, por lo menos en lo que a ella le había afectado en el pasado.

Sonrió disimuladamente ante la incomodidad de la castaña. Ryu, se había despertado más demostrativo de afecto que nunca, sin el menor pudor por estar todos presentes.

Shaoran sabía que Sakura siempre había sido muy cuidadosa con las muestras de afecto en público, porque se había acostumbrado con él de esa forma. Se amaban, pero no había porque ser empalagosos delante de los demás.

El castaño recordaba lo que Sakura siempre se permitió en público y era tomarlo del brazo cuando se encontraban, saltarle encima después de no verlo en un tiempo, sonreírle coquetamente cuando caminaban de la mano; todas muestras de afecto que no incomodarían a nadie a su alrededor, porque amarse como ellos se amaban no necesitaba ser gritado a todo el mundo.

Y esa posibilidad de tener secretos que solo eran de ambos, como las caricias subidas de tonos y los besos apasionados, había permitido que ambos se conocieran muy bien en la intimidad, donde, al parecer, era en lo único que no habían tenido problemas.

Apretó los dientes cuando Ryu volvió a sentar a Sakura en sus piernas, cuando estaban todos en la mesa mientras tomaban desayuno, y tuvo el descaro de acariciar la cara interna del muslo de ella en esa posición.

Golpearía al sujeto si Sakura no lo detenía.

\- Ryu…por favor –dijo Sakura despacio, pero notoriamente incómoda y alejando la mano de su novio de sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué sucede, cielo?

Tomoyo que reía de algo que dijo Eriol miró asombrada a Sakura, con sus ojos amatistas bien abiertos.

Sakura desvió la mirada avergonzada.

\- Sakura, ¿quisieras acompañarme a la cocina un momento? –pidió con esa amabilidad más que fingida y sin esperar respuesta, porque en realidad no había hecho una pregunta. Se puso de pie y espero a que Sakura la siguiera.

Sakura cerró los ojos y esperó los reclamos cuando estuvo en la cocina, pero tras unos segundos no oyó nada y abrió un ojo.

Tomoyo estaba cruzada de brazos y moviendo inquietamente un pie.

\- Hablas tu o yo dejaré de ser tan…tolerante –soltó entre dientes.

\- Tomoyo, ¿por qué odias a Ryu?

\- No lo odio, créeme que no estaría aquí si así fuera.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? –se puso a la defensiva, aunque en realidad agradecía a Tomoyo haberla sacado de esa situación.

\- Sakura, cariño, estamos todos presentes. Y su última caricia dejó bien poco a la imaginación –acusó cual madre a su hija.

\- Pero es que se siente en confianza, es su forma…

\- ¿Te estás oyendo? –interrumpió la amatista, Sakura asintió, Tomoyo suspiró exasperada- ¿Qué le ves?

\- ¿A quién?

\- Cómo qué a quién… ¿A Shaoran? -Sakura enrojeció- A Ryu, por supuesto.

Sakura suspiró y se sentó en una de las bancas de la cocina. Era tiempo de sincerarse con ella misma y con su amiga.

\- No lo sé realmente –dijo molesta- Y anoche y hoy se ha comportado así de…inquieto, antes no había sucedido.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta como tu mejor amiga?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Te acostaste con él?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! –soltó al tiempo que Tomoyo terminaba su pregunta.

La amatista no pudo evitar una carcajada.

\- ¿Qué haces con él?

\- Antes que apareciera Shaoran podría haberte elaborado una respuesta.

\- ¿Aun lo amas?

\- Sabes que si –ni dudo en contestar- Pero no quiero volver a sufrir, las cosas no terminaron nada de bien entre nosotros. Además, no es como que después de un año y medio él viniera a recuperarme –soltó segura.

Tomoyo contuvo su sonrisa y decidió volver al tema inicial.

\- Habla con Kimatzu, Sakura, no puede seguir así, nos incomoda a todos. Quizás no debiera hacer la comparación, pero es justo decir que jamás se vio así de grosero cuando Shaoran te tocaba la pierna o te sentabas en las piernas de él delante de nosotros…él siempre fue cuidadoso en que ningún toque expresara más de lo que debía expresar. Incluso no necesitaba tocarte para demostrarle al resto que eras suya, en todo el ámbito de la palabra –alabó al castaño la amatista, sonrojando a Sakura. Tras un momento agregó- Y convengamos que…terminaste una relación de años por mucho menos.

\- ¿Tú también? –preguntó enojada Sakura, pero no alzando la voz- Shaoran no es un inocente en todo esto, le pedí no solo una ni dos veces, le pedí muchas veces que cambiara, pero jamás me escuchó. ¿Acaso olvidaste todo lo que lloré antes de terminar con él? No seas injusta, Tomoyo, yo también sufrí y no le pedí nada más que me diera mi lugar en su vida –termino quebrándose y ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos y se acercó a ella, la abrazo, consolándola.

\- Lo siento, lo siento…es solo que no lo soporto. No es bueno que estés con un hombre que no amas.

\- Ya estuve con uno al que amaba y no me fue mucho mejor.

\- No digas eso –escucharon ambas mujeres.

Sakura al escuchar esa voz se secó las lágrimas entre los brazos de Tomoyo.

\- Shaoran, no sé si sea buen momento –dijo amablemente la amatista.

\- Nunca será un buen momento –dijo acercándose al lava platos y depositando allí algunas de las cosas ocupadas en el desayuno. Con las manos libres se acercó a ambas y tomo el rostro de Sakura- No digas que te fue mal conmigo, porque no fue así. Te empeñas en recordar nuestro último año, pero estuvimos juntos desde los 12, Sakura, fueron 13 años.

\- Pero basto que intentáramos vivir juntos para que esto se acabara –soltó con odio- Basto que te sintieras poderoso en tu vida, exitoso en tu trabajo y seguro de tenerme a tu lado para que te volvieras un hombre al que no conocía –dijo seria y alejando su cara de la mano de él, aprovechó de ponerse de pie para no sentirse inferior.

Shaoran tenía claro en lo que había fallado, pero le dolía el doble ver como a Sakura aún le afectaba eso.

 _Quizás iba a necesitar más de nueve días, si la castaña seguía así de herida..._

\- Soy exactamente como me conociste, solo tropecé en una etapa de nuestras vidas. Y ambos no supimos lidiar con eso. Además… -agregó, pero sintió que no era momentos de reproches.

\- ¿Además qué?

\- Sakura, no quiero pelear.

\- ¿Y pretendes que arreglemos este incómodo momento como en los viejos tiempos: sin hablar y en la cama? –dijo con burla y enojo.

Shaoran lo meditó un momento. Tal vez él si quería ir a la cama con Sakura. Y sonrío como un niño cuando consigue algo aun cuando se ha comportado traviesamente, ante esa idea.

El corazón de Sakura desfalleció ante esa sonrisa, la amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

\- No era, bajo ningún concepto, una sugerencia –aclaró atropelladamente y dando dos pasos lejos del castaño. Sonrojada como antes, como siempre.

… _o quizás, iba a necesitar un par de días menos._

Shaoran seguro de sí mismo se acercó a Sakura y la acorraló contra el mueble de cocina, sin tocarla. Sus respiraciones se agitaron. Sakura se pasó la lengua por sus labios y Shaoran se la devoró con la mirada.

\- A esto me refería cuando te dije que Shaoran no necesitaba tocarte para demostrar que eras suya –soltó la amatista cerca de ellos, riendo y escapando rápidamente de la mirada fulminante de Sakura- Te quiero amiga y siempre voy a querer lo mejor para ti –dijo Tomoyo ya en la puerta de la cocina, con un tono de voz que se pudiera escuchar entre ellos, pero no en el comedor.

Sakura frunció sus labios y respingó su nariz. Shaoran, ante el gesto de la castaña, no pudo evitar con su dedo índice tocar la nariz de ella.

\- No te enojes con Tomoyo –le dijo con cariño, cuando la amatista desapareció de sus vistas- Porque no dijo nada más que la verdad.

Sakura suspiró, el olor de Shaoran la tenía vuelta loca. Quería apoyar su frente en el pecho de él, como muchas veces se había permitido bajo el derecho de ser la novia de ese guapo castaño, pero se contuvo cuando su conciencia envío a su mente la imagen de otro castaño, menos tentador, pero que actualmente ostentaba el título de ser su novio.

Con la imagen de Ryu en su mente, intentó alejarse de Shaoran, pero éste, leyendo sus intenciones, puso ambos brazos a cada costado de la castaña apoyando sus manos en la encimera, sin tocarla, pero peligrosamente cerca, se inclinó un poco por la posición y consiguió que Sakura se arqueará hacía atrás.

\- Amaba cuando te arqueabas así cuando sentías tu orgasmo.

\- ¿Recuerdas alguna cosa que no sea tu y yo teniendo relaciones? –preguntó mordaz la castaña- Fueron 13 años, como dijiste, y solo haces mención a eso.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

\- Recuerdo muchas cosas, cerezo –dijo llevando su mano derecha a tomar un mechón de la castaña y colocarlo detrás de su oreja, para dejar su mano ahí y seguir jugando con su cabello- Recuerdo que odias que te acaricien la cabeza, toleras muy poco que toquen tu cabello, a menos que sean personas de mucha confianza para ti. Cuando algo te desagrada y no quieres decirlo directamente, arrugas la nariz, la respingas como lo hiciste recién con Tomoyo. No te gusta levantarte temprano. No destacas en muchas cosas, pero eres buena en todo lo que te propones, porque le pones todo tu empeño; si te comprometes con algo, resultas ser muy responsable, por lo que terminas siendo buena en casi todo –dejo de mirar su cabello y miró su boca- Recuerdo que en nuestro primer beso nuestros dientes chocaron y pensaste que a lo mejor no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro; los besos que siguieron te demostraron lo contrario. Recuerdo como sufriste cuando atropellaron a Kero, tu perro y que no quisiste tener otro nunca más. Recuerdo…

\- ¡Detente! -pidió la castaña al borde de las lágrimas- ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?

\- Ya te dije, te quiero de vuelta.

Sakura cerró los ojos y una lágrima cayó, cuando los abrió fue para mirar directamente los ámbares de él.

\- ¿Volviste un año y medio después para eso? -Shaoran asintió mientras secaba la lágrima traicionera- No puede ser cierto.

\- Es cierto, Sakura.

\- ¿Por qué después de todo este tiempo?

\- Habían muchas heridas que sanar. Ambos necesitábamos alejarnos del otro. Nos estábamos destruyendo mutuamente aun cuando nos amábamos más que a nuestras propias vidas.

Sakura volvió a cerrar sus ojos para controlar las ganas de llorar, pues las lágrimas amenazaban con salir sin poder ser detenidas.

Los castaños escucharon carraspear a alguien y se separaron por inercia. Sakura secó sus lágrimas.

\- Ryu ya viene –anunció Tomoyo.

Ambos asintieron.

Ryu venía animadamente conversando con Eriol, el que entró primero a la cocina para cerciorarse que Tomoyo alcanzará a informar su llegada.

\- Cielo, Hiraguizawa me mostró el cerezo detrás de la casa, es…-Ryu guardo silencio al estar más cerca de ella y notar sus ojos brillantes al borde de las lágrimas- ¿Estás bien? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño y paseando su vista de ella a Li.

\- Si…-dijo con dificultad la castaña- Algo me dio alergia y no he parado de estornudar –dijo con una sonrisa.

Ryu alzó una ceja, pero como veces anteriores, no dijo nada.

Las horas después de eso pasaron con normalidad. Shaoran y Sakura no volvieron a cruzar sus miradas, pero sus cuerpos sabían que estaban ahí y actuaban en armonía sin siquiera proponérselo.

Ryu siguió notando que muchas veces había cosas que Shaoran no pedía y Sakura se las pasaba, o viceversa, como el incidente de la toalla la tarde anterior. No sabía qué hacer, pero intentó no despegarse del lado de su novia, evitando cualquier contacto fuera de lo permitido en público para no hacerla enojar.

La tarde había caído pronto y algunas nubes ocultaron el sol, una brisa agradable también hizo aparición.

Los cinco decidieron ir a caminar por las calles, visitando los distintos puestos de los feriantes comunes en la playa. Sakura y Tomoyo adoraban mirar chucherías.

Iban de regreso ya entrada la noche, cuando un perro de raza pequeña corría a toda velocidad en dirección a ellos, llevaba correa, pero no se veía su dueño.

\- ¡Tranquilo, amiguito! –expreso Shaoran al ser el que pudo atrapar al animal que ladró un poco, pero cedió ante las caricias del castaño.

\- ¡Spiiii! –se escuchó el grito de una muchacha y el perro ladró avisando su posición, la muchacha llego corriendo junto a Shaoran, que tenía el perro en brazos- ¡Oh, Spi! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? –dijo la joven con enojo y ternura.

El perro ladró y movió su cola contento, la muchacha lo tomo de entre los brazos de Shaoran y recién reparó en él, sonrojándose notoriamente.

\- Yo…gracias –dijo avergonzada.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

\- Está bien, ten más cuidado –dijo con seriedad y emprendiendo el camino.

La joven, más osada de lo que debió haber sido, lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo.

\- Yo… ¿Puedo agradecerte de alguna forma? –consultó sugerentemente.

Shaoran alzó una ceja y la miró extrañado, luego un carraspeó llamó su atención tras él, era Sakura.

\- Shaoran, ¿está todo bien?

\- Si, descuida, ya voy –contesto nervioso.

La joven aun sostenía el brazo de Shaoran, el que soltó solo cuando Sakura la asesinó con la mirada.

\- Muchas gracias –dijo la joven y se inclinó, miró por última vez a Shaoran y algo asustada se fue.

\- ¿Marcaste tu territorio? –pregunto Shaoran mirando a la castaña.

Sakura aún no le quitaba la vista a la joven, hasta que la carcajada de Shaoran hizo que lo mirará.

\- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? –pregunto indignada y de brazos cruzados.

\- Cerezo, es raro que hagas esto –dijo como lo obvio, Sakura no comprendió que era lo raro y Shaoran se agachó para poder susurrarle al oído- Kimatzu te está mirando, ¿cómo le vas a explicar esta escena de celos?

Sakura trago seco, realmente no había meditado su actuar, simplemente se molestó cuando la joven había agarrado a Shaoran del brazo y era como si su cuerpo y su mente actuaran de memoria.

Ryu no le habló el resto del camino y cuando volvieron a la cabaña él se dirigió directamente a su habitación, Sakura lo siguió. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta.

\- Ryu… -tanteo Sakura.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando? –exigió él sentado a los pies de la cama.

\- No está pasando nada –dijo ella acercándose.

\- ¿Crees que soy tonto? –pregunto enojado- Porque puede que no te conozca como tus amigos, incluido Li, pero sé que me estás escondiendo algo, ¿qué hay entre tú y él?

\- ¡Nada! –se apuró en contestar la castaña- Es solo un…

\- ¡No me vengas con que es un extraño! –interrumpió Ryu.

Sakura se asustó y se alejó un poco. Ryu lo notó y se puso de pie.

\- Lo siento –dijo calmándose.

Sakura asintió y dejo que él se acercara y tomará sus dos manos y jugara con ellas, como era su costumbre.

\- Me gustas, Sak, pero espero no estemos formando esto a base de mentiras –dijo y la abrazó.

La castaña se dejó abrazar, pero la conciencia la carcomía.

 _¿Por qué había mentido? ¿Por qué nunca habló de Shaoran?_

 _Porque se había convencido ese año y medio que era un extraño, un tipo al que no conocía._

 _No contaba con que él volvería._

De pronto Ryu tomó su rostro y poseyó sus labios. Era un beso apasionado, pero unilateral. Ryu la besó como nunca antes y en algún momento la acorraló en la pared. Siguieron besándose y Sakura agradeció mentalmente que no la tocara más que con los labios, pues las manos él las mantuvo sujetando su rostro.

Cuando el beso terminó Ryu apoyó su frente con la de ella, aun con los ojos cerrados habló.

\- Quizás no sea el mejor momento, pero…¿eres virgen? –la miró directamente a los ojos.

Sakura abrió enormemente sus ojos verdes y convertida su cara en un tomate negó con su cabeza. Ryu sonrió.

\- Y… ¿tú crees que tú y yo ahora podamos…? -Sakura volvió a negar con la cabeza, pero más efusivamente esta vez- ¿Por qué?

Sakura enrojeció aún más.

\- Ryu…no creo que sea el momento indicado.

\- ¿Momento indicado? –preguntó separándose un poco- ¿Eso no es muy de historias románticas? –soltó definitivamente a Sakura, pero se quedó de frente- ¿Nunca tuviste relaciones sin pensar en el _momento indicado?_

\- ¿Qué? Ryu, ¿por qué estás haciendo todas estas preguntas?

\- Sakura, somos adultos, el sexo será parte si o si de nuestra relación. Llevo tres noches durmiendo contigo y no soy de fierro –confeso.

Sakura se sorprendió por todo aquello, porque muy por el contrario de lo que le sucedía a Ryu, en ella no se había despertado ninguna pasión.

Sakura lo pensó un momento e intento dar una respuesta sincera.

\- Ahora no quiero –dijo con simpleza.

Ryu la miró y asintió, se acercó y beso su frente.

\- Quizás después si –dijo él y tomando una de sus manos la entrelazó y besó su palma- Bien, volvamos donde los demás.

Al rato, luego de haber cenado y haber compartido unas anécdotas que no estuvieron exentas de metidas de patas, decidieron jugar.

\- ¿Jugar? –preguntó Ryu.

\- Si, tenemos muchos juegos de mesa o salón, que fuimos adquiriendo con los años –le comentó Sakura.

Ryu sonrió.

\- Claramente ustedes tienen costumbres extrañas, ya nadie juega esas cosas –exclamó divertido- Pero bien, me uno.

\- ¡Excelente, iré por los juegos! –dijo animada la castaña poniéndose de pie.

\- Tú eres muy enana, no los alcanzarás –dijo Shaoran, poniéndose de pie; Ryu notando eso se puso de pie antes que él.

\- Yo iré –se ofreció Ryu- ¿Dónde los encuentro? –pregunto por la ubicación de los juegos.

\- En mi pieza, en la parte de arriba del clóset –contesto la castaña.

Ryu asintió y con su misión más que clara se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Sakura.

Iba distraído y feliz, sentía que a pesar de lo extraño de esos días de vacaciones, había logrado dar un paso en su relación con Sakura. Llegó a la pieza, prendió la luz, abrió el clóset y miró la parte de arriba, si, había muchos juegos de salón, buscó el nombre del que le habían mandado a buscar y cuando lo encontró, notó que era uno de los que estaba más arriba, debajo de una caja rosada con puntos blancos.

Se estiró para tomar el juego y la caja de arriba, con ambas cosas en la mano se fue a sentar al pie de la cama. Habían puros juegos de salón y esa caja rosada era la única que no decía qué juego era. Dejo a un lado la caja del juego y abrió la rosada.

Adentro habían varias cosas: empezó a tomarlas, mirarlas y sacarlas. Había fotos de Sakura años atrás en esa misma cabaña. Sakura en la playa, en el cerezo que conoció esa mañana, distraída, en el parque, en la feria.

Ryu estaba fascinado, habían muchas facetas de Sakura en esas fotos que él no conocía, por lo que se dio el tiempo de verlas detenidamente. Cuando siguió mirando la caja, encontró distintos objetos como pulseras y colgantes. Luego, encontró un álbum que tomó y miró. Era de Sakura y sus amigos, había mucha gente allí que Ryu no conocía y no quiso mirar detenidamente.

En la caja encontró muchos recuerdos de la castaña y cuando hubo terminado se dispuso a guardar todo, fue cuando la notó. Estaba al fondo, dada vuelta, por lo que no se distinguía más que como el fondo de la caja por su blancura. La tomó y dio vuelta.

\- ¿Una foto de Daidouji y Hiraguizawa? –susurró y miró curioso, pues los amigos de la castaña se daban un casto beso en la foto y por la fecha era de hacía 2 años. Ryu sonrió extrañado y pretendía volver a dejar la foto cómo estaba cuando una melena castaña, detrás de la pareja besándose, llamó su atención.

La pareja de castaños estaba en la misma posición que la de los principales de la foto, pero al fondo. Ryu acercó la foto para descubrir el rostro del sujeto que besaba a Sakura. Cuando descubrió quien era, una ira que no había sentido nunca se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Y Sakura, por supuesto, apareció en el peor de los momentos.

\- ¿Ryu? ¿Estás bien, lo encontraste? –pregunto asomándose por la puerta de su pieza y con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció al ver la cara de su novio y la caja que tenía en su regazo.

La castaña palideció.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme ahora, Sakura?

* * *

¡Hola, hola! Yo de nuevo reportándome, me he demorado poco en actualizar, no se pueden quejar jajaja.

¿Qué tal el capítulo? Espero me dejen saber sus opiniones como hasta ahora. Agradezco mucho su apoyo.

 **Guest Uno:** Cuando pusiste "uno" asumí que eras el primer Guest, lo siento jajaja. Y si, tienes razón, empieza con "no…", digamos que andaba un poco distraída ese día. Dos cosas, la primera no hay inconveniente en que te agrade Ryu, al contrario, alguien debe quererlo ya que nuestra protagonista al parecer no. Y lo segundo, sobre el tema del "no engaño", pues estoy contigo, Shaoran estaba soltero y si al día siguiente quería meterse con alguien estaba en su derecho; sin embargo, eso no quita que a Sakura le duela, porque aún se aman y se amaban en ese momento y, soltero o no, a Sakura le partió el alma que él se acostara con otra. Ya veremos cómo reacciona Ryu ante su reciente descubrimiento. Nos leemos.

 **honna-chan:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, alimentaste mi ego, no lo negaré jajaja. Siempre intento que lo que está en mi cabeza pase a las suyas, por eso a veces describo algunos detalles que pudieran parecer innecesario, pero que les da una "imagen" de lo que está sucediendo, o del dónde, o cómo. A mí también me gusta la dinámica entre Sakura y Shaoran, así que es posible que veamos más de esas escenas más adelante. Espero te gustara este capítulo. Saludos.

 **Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26:** Si, Ryu notó algo y se acaba de dar con la realidad en la cara, iba a suceder tarde o temprano; no podían seguir manteniendo una relación de trece años oculta. Lo siento por Ryu, pero Sakura es de Shaoran (jajaja). Saludos.

 **Agumc:** Bueno, aquí no hubo muchos, pero vendrán, tranquila. Espero este capítulo también te guste. Nos leemos.

 **yanisaku9:** Gracias por dejar comentario y que bueno que te gustara la historia, espero te agrade este capítulo. Saludos.

 **Lunabsc:** ¡Ay, Lunita! Jajaja me agradan tus comentarios, pero Shaoran en este caso es más mío y lo estoy compartiendo, mas ¡se mira pero no se toca! Jajaja. Y bueno…Ryu es un cuento aparte, a mí tampoco me agrada, pero no es un mal tipo, solo se metió con la chica del chico equivocado y se acaba de dar cuenta, así que a esperar a ver qué hace Sakura. Lo sabremos el próximo capítulo. Nos leemos.

 **Sole713:** Siempre me ha gustado mantener las personalidades de los personajes, pero ninguno puede seguir siendo tal cual, o sea, queda la esencia, pero maduran y creo que así se comportarían ante las cosas sucedidas, espero te siga gustando como reaccionan a las distintas cosas que sucedan a lo largo de la historia. Saludos.

 _¡Muchas gracias a todos!_

 _Nos leemos._


	5. Día ocho

" _Éramos dos desconocidos que se conocían muy bien"_

* * *

Extraños con Recuerdos

 _Capítulo IV_

 _Cuenta regresiva: ocho días y restando._

Era pasada la media noche cuando Sakura bajó cabizbaja con el juego de salón, se acercó a sus amigos y dejo el juego sobre la mesa.

\- Ryu y yo… -dijo demasiado bajo- No jugaremos –concluyó y levantó la mirada.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó su amiga poniéndose de pie y llegando a su lado.

\- Encontró una foto –dijo mirando de reojo a Shaoran.

\- Pero si nos deshicimos de todas ellas –habló Tomoyo intentando que Shaoran no la escuchará, pero el castaño escuchó y le dolió. Sakura negó- ¿No?

\- Me deje la tuya –explico y Tomoyo entendió.

\- Está bien –dijo Tomoyo y la acarició- Ve con cuidado.

Sakura subió y Shaoran la quedo mirando con tristeza, le dolía verla sufrir.

Cuando Sakura entró a su pieza, Ryu seguía en la misma posición mirando la foto.

\- Es de hace dos años –fue lo primero que dijo él. Sakura se sentó a su lado- ¿Por qué mentiste? –exigió furioso.

\- Ryu…

\- ¿Ustedes terminaron o tu…?

\- ¡Ryu! –exclamó la castaña ofendida.

\- Perdóname, Sakura, pero puedo pensar lo peor de ti después de esto –dijo mostrándole la foto.

Sakura suspiró y decidida a hablar con la verdad miró a Ryu.

\- Shaoran y yo terminamos hace un año y medio, no terminamos muy bien y fue todo doloroso –explicó- Descubrimos ser dos extraños en una relación de años que…

\- ¿Cuántos años? –pregunto entre dientes.

\- ¿Es eso relevante?

\- Lo es para mí.

\- Trece.

Ryu se tapó la cara realmente sorprendido, y se puso de pie, colocó una mano en las caderas y otra se la paso por el pelo, en una clara señal de estar muy confundido y desesperado.

\- ¿Trece años? –se inclinó hacia adelante para hablarle a la cara a Sakura, pues ella seguía sentada- ¿¡Trece años!? Dios… por eso hacían muchas cosas sin hablarse -volvió a enderezarse y pasarse la mano por el cabello- ¿Cuál era el plan de todo esto?

\- No hay ningún plan.

\- ¿Cuánto pretendías tenernos a los dos acá?

\- Ryu, no entiendo…

\- Soy yo el que no entiende, Sakura.

\- Mira, lo sé –dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie- Para mí era más fácil hacer cómo que Shaoran jamás existió en mi vida a tener que hablar de él –dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Ryu se acarició la cien, Sakura nunca había visto a ese hombre tan alto y corpulento como en ese momento. Sintió escalofrío y prefería mil veces tener que estar besándolo que estar pasando por esto.

\- Ryu… -lo llamó mientras estiraba una de sus manos para tocarlo, él se alejó, rechazándola.

\- No me toques, Sakura.

Sakura dejó escapar las lágrimas contenidas.

\- Lo de Shaoran y yo termino hace mucho –dijo llorando- No hay nada entre él y yo.

\- ¿Nada? –encaró Ryu, casi pegando sus rostros- La escena de celos, Sakura, ¿no fue nada? ¿Y el pote de frutas? ¿El chocolate caliente del desayuno? ¡Te paso la toalla sin que se la pidieras y sin mirarte! ¿¡Eso es nada!? –termino su frase alzando sus brazos y dándose la vuelta, alejándose dos pasos, para girarse a mirarla de nuevo.

Sakura seguía llorando, incluso empezó a hipar, lo que la obligó a taparse la cara en un intento de no hacer mucho ruido.

\- ¿Pretendes ganarme con las lágrimas? –se le acercó- Soy yo la víctima. Tuviste tres meses antes de empezar esta relación para contarme de tu pasado, por el que no te iba a juzgar por ningún motivo. Y has tenido tres más para sincerarte y no lo hiciste ¿pretendías verme siempre la cara? –la tomo de la muñeca y la obligó a sacarse las manos de la cara, Sakura se quejó por el agarre, pero no la soltó- Exactamente, ¿qué buscabas con todo esto?

Sakura intentó hablar, pero el nudo en la garganta no se lo permitió.

\- Ryu, por favor… -fue lo único que pudo decir en un hilo de voz.

Ryu le apretó la muñeca y frunció la boca visiblemente enojado. Los ojos cafés transmitían el odio y desprecio que sentía por ella y con fuerza la soltó cuando Sakura se lo pidió de nuevo. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y camino de allá para acá y volvió. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas separadas y apoyando sus codos en las piernas y su cabeza aun entre sus manos, habló.

\- Ayúdame a que esta relación no termine con que tú y yo seamos los extraños ahora… -pidió en un ruego.

Sakura abrió los ojos dolida, mientras se sobaba la muñeca que había quedado roja y se puso en cuclillas a la altura de Ryu, poniendo cada mano en las rodillas de él.

\- Perdóname, nunca quise lastimarte de esta forma…nunca creí que él regresaría y que… -pero sintió que no debía decir eso y agachó la mirada.

\- ¿Que qué? –quiso saber Ryu- Quiero toda la verdad, Sakura -amenazó.

\- Que volvería por mí.

Ante la confesión Ryu se echó para atrás, totalmente recostado puso su brazo izquierdo en su cara, tapando su frente y ojos.

\- Fui un idiota –dijo tras unos segundos- Las señales eran más que claras… ¡El propio Li tuvo el descaro de decirme en mi cara que pretendía volver con su exnovia! -Ryu volvió a sentarse, pues Sakura seguía en cuclillas a sus pies- ¿Tú lo amas? -Sakura guardó silencio- ¿Lo amas? –y esta vez decidió tomarla de la cara para que dejara de esconderse- Respóndeme.

Sakura alzó sus hombros en respuesta y miró hacia un lado, sin poder bajar su cabeza. Ryu suspiró.

\- Y yo tengo que entender que nuestra relación siempre iba a estar supeditada a que él volviera, porque nunca dejaste de amarlo.

Sakura se dejó caer de lado en el suelo y llevo ambas manos a su cara, sollozando. Tras un rato, Sakura entre sollozos habló, tratando de secar sus lágrimas con sus puños.

\- Ryu, te juro que nunca fue mi intención engañarte de esta forma –inició- Cuando insististe, tu sabes que me negué muchas veces –le recordó- Te dije que no quería nada con nadie, pero te fui conociendo y…

\- Me parezco a él –concluyó Ryu, asombrado de su reciente descubrimiento- ¡Mierda! Físicamente me parezco a él –y se tapó el rostro horrorizado, se puso de pie y miraba a Sakura con odio, como queriendo ahorcarla- La altura, el color de pelos y ojos… –soltó una risa irónica- Es tan obvio todo ahora –se acercó a Sakura y esta vez él se puso en cuclillas- ¿Cuándo me besabas también pensabas en él?

Sakura frunció el ceño.

\- Claro que no, ¿qué clase de personas crees que soy?

\- Una que estando enamorada de un hombre mete a otro en su cama –soltó con desdén y Sakura le plantó una cachetada que hizo que diera vuelta su rostro.

Jade y café se miraron. La tensión se sentía entre ellos. Ninguno pestañeo cuando sus bocas se acercaron. Recién, cuando sus bocas empezaron a moverse en un delicado compás, cerraron sus ojos y la caricia subió de tono, en un par de segundos Ryu volvía a tenerla acorralada en la pared, pero esta vez el beso no tenía nada de unilateral.

Ryu con su rodilla izquierda separó las piernas de la castaña para acomodarse mejor, no dejó nunca su boca y pronto tuvo las piernas de ella alrededor de sus caderas, posición que permitió un contacto más íntimo y los obligó a liberar sus labios, jadeando. Se miraron, con odio él, con tristeza ella.

Y Sakura lo recordó. Shaoran la había mirado de la misma forma cuando ella termino con él y él la hizo suya una última vez.

Las esmeraldas se contrajeron y cerró los ojos. Se abrazó a Ryu, por su cuello y apoyó su cara ahí. Sin moverse, Ryu acarició el cabello y espalda de ella.

\- ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por mí por ser yo y no por parecerme a él? –preguntó mientras de forma delicada la dejaba en el suelo, se separaron lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos.

Sakura puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de él y lo acarició, él ante la caricia cerró los ojos.

\- Estoy segura que con el tiempo me hubiera enamorado de ti…

Ryu apretó sus ojos y los abrió más dolido aún y alejó su cara de la caricia de Sakura.

\- ¿Por qué no me hablas con la verdad? Por lo menos merezco saber todo al terminar esta relación, ya que no tuve ese privilegio al principio –soltó mordaz- Tu respuesta es tan típica como el "no eres tú, soy yo", y merezco algo más que eso.

El corazón de Sakura se contrajo, haciendo que un dolor inexplicable la acongojara y llevara ambas manos a su pecho. Ni siquiera ella estaba lista para la verdad.

\- Ryu, yo no…no tengo una verdad.

\- La tienes, dila –exigió tomándola del mentón y obligando a mirarlo.

Sakura respiró hondo y soltó despacio el aire, se sentó en la cama, empezó a hablar mirando el suelo.

\- La verdad es que aún lo amo, pero el amor no fue suficiente en el pasado y no creo que lo sea ahora –aguardó unos segundo antes de seguir hablando- Tampoco creo tener la fortaleza para salir dañada de nuevo o dañarlo a él –levantó la mirada y miró a Ryu- Me quedé en la comodidad de tu cariño donde pensé poder perderme y no pensar en él, pero aquí está y no sé qué hacer. Te quiero, pero lo amo.

Ryu la escuchó atentamente desde su posición. No sabía qué hacer o qué pensar. Estaba confundido. Quería creer, pero se negaba a ser ciego otra vez. Abrió la boca, pero Sakura fue más rápida y volvió a pararse y darle frente.

\- Y no puedes decir que no significaste nada para mí, porque eso no es cierto.

\- Pero yo no quiero significar algo en tu vida –respondió con dolor- Yo quiero significar todo para ti -Sakura se mordió el labio y las lágrimas salieron- Y odio las mentiras, y tú ya has dicho las suficientes como para no querer volver a verte en mi vida -dijo e intentó pasar junto a ella, pero ella lo agarró del brazo, él se giró a mirarla enojado.

\- Ryu, por favor, no te vayas.

\- ¿Y qué quieres, Sakura? ¿Qué finjamos que nada paso? ¿Qué siga haciendo de estúpido con todos ustedes? Tengo mi orgullo también y por mucho que entienda lo dolorosa que pudo haber sido tu anterior relación, no tengo porqué cargar con eso. Tuviste tiempo y oportunidades de decirme la verdad, ahora ya es muy tarde.

Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de la castaña y agarró su bolso donde metió algunas cosas que tenía fuera y salió. Sakura no podía parar de llorar, no amaba a ese hombre, pero le dolía haberlo dañado de esa forma.

\- ¡Ryu, por favor! –suplicó antes que él saliera por la puerta de la habitación, él la miró una última vez y se fue, bajo las escaleras, llego a la entrada de la casa y salió.

Afuera estaban los tres amigos de la castaña sentados en la banca y apenas lo vieron se pusieron de pie.

\- Kimatzu… -habló Tomoyo, pero éste bajó los peldaños de la entrada y se dirigió a su auto, donde tiró su bolso. Tomoyo miró a Eriol y Shaoran- Iré a ver a Sakura, no permitan que se vaya en este estado.

Tomoyo entró a la casa y corrió donde su amiga. Cuando entró a la pieza de la castaña se sorprendió de no escucharla llorar. Se acercó a ella con cuidado, estaba de espalda mirando por su balcón.

\- ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Tomoyo ya a su lado, donde pudo percatarse de los ojos rojos por el llanto. Le acarició la espalda.

\- ¿Ya se fue?

\- Espero que no –dijo la amatista- No es bueno que conduzca de noche y en ese estado.

\- ¿Se veía muy mal?

\- No peor que Shaoran aquella vez… -soltó con un amago de sonrisa que convirtió en una cuando Sakura soltó una carcajada.

\- Estoy hecha para romper los corazones de los hombres –dijo siguiendo el juego.

\- ¡Oh, sí, querida! –concedió Tomoyo.

Sakura sonrió una última vez y volvió a morderse el labio inferior en un intento de contener el llanto.

\- Soy un desastre…debí hablar con la verdad.

Tomoyo volvió a acariciarla maternalmente.

\- Si, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, no sirve llorar sobre la leche derramada.

Sakura sabía que era cierto. Había dañado innecesariamente a Ryu y no podía culpar a nadie más que a ella misma.

Tras unos momentos, y debido a la insistencia de Tomoyo, se acostó, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos y se quedó dormida.

Tomoyo, asegurándose que su amiga durmiera profundamente, salió de la habitación. Una vez abajo vio a los tres hombres sentados en la banca, Eriol al medio.

\- ¿Todo bien? –pregunto asomando solo su cabeza por la puerta, los tres asintieron.

\- ¿Cómo está Sakura? –pregunto Shaoran.

\- Bien, la obligué a dormirse.

Ryu miraba el horizonte, sentía que no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar.

 _Y quizás no estaba tan equivocado, pues no pertenecía ahí._

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, notó que su habitación estaba completamente iluminada por el sol que entraba por su ventanal. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y recordó lo sucedido esa madrugada. Suspiro y buscó su celular a tientas en su velador, cuando dio con él abrió los ojos para mirar la hora, iban a ser las 13.00 horas.

Sin mucho ánimo se levantó, paso al baño y lavo su cara, pero bajo en pijama. En la escalera intentó llamar a Ryu, pero el celular la mandó a buzón de voz, como era de esperarse. Ella misma cuando estuvo en la posición de Ryu, apagó el teléfono por las insistentes llamadas de Shaoran.

Cuando llegó al final de la escalera, Tomoyo pasaba de la cocina al comedor llevando dos platos.

\- ¡Sakura! –exclamó alegre- Bajaste justo a almorzar.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado mientras intentaba llamar de nuevo. Tomoyo suspicaz se acercó, aún con las manos ocupadas.

\- Ryu se fue esta mañana, pidió que no lo buscaras –dio el recado su amiga.

Sakura suspiró resignada y cortó la llamada que ya había lanzado a la operadora.

\- Supongo que es lo mejor –soltó triste.

\- Lo es –concedió Tomoyo llevando los platos a la mesa.

Shaoran y Eriol conversaban animadamente cuando vieron entrar un alma en pena que pretendía ser el cuerpo de Sakura, cruzaron sus miradas.

\- Buenos días…tardes –se corrigió la castaña.

\- ¿Descansaste? –pregunto Eriol.

Sakura asintió, sentándose al lado de Shaoran de forma automática.

\- No hay relación que pueda durar a base de mentiras, así que mejor que esto sucediera ahora y no después.

Tomoyo pronto trajo el plato de ella y se sentó junto a Eriol.

\- ¿Cómo estaba él? –no evitó preguntar la castaña mientras jugaba con su comida.

Tomoyo había servido verduras salteadas con arroz, dentro de las cuales había morrón rojo, el que Sakura no comía caliente, así que empezó a separarlo.

\- Bien, dentro de todo –contestó Shaoran.

Eriol soltó una carcajada.

\- La noche se hizo un poco larga, hasta que Shaoran y él casi se muelen a golpes –soltó despreocupado.

Sakura dejo su tenedor y miró a Shaoran.

\- No me digas que lo golpeaste –lo miró enojada.

Shaoran miró a Eriol fulminándolo con la mirada, luego volvió su vista a Sakura.

\- Créeme que la cosa estuvo pareja –intervino Eriol.

Sakura volvió a suspirar y miró a Shaoran, efectivamente tenía un pequeño rastro de un golpe al lado izquierdo de su labio.

\- Mira cómo te quedo –acarició su labio Sakura, Shaoran abrió los ojos enormemente- Pensé que eso de agarrase a combos había quedado en la adolescencia.

Shaoran y Eriol rieron.

\- Es muy posible que los hombres a lo largo de su vida sigan arreglando sus diferencias a golpes, pequeña Sakura –aclaró Eriol.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y volvió su atención a su anterior tarea, separar los morrones.

Cuando hubo terminado Sakura tomo su plato y dejo en el de Shaoran los morrones recién separados, Shaoran que comía tranquilamente quedo con su tenedor a medio camino en la tarea de Sakura, solo la miró divertido. Pero no pudo evitar una carcajada cuando la castaña empezó a sacar los pocos brócolis que habían en el plato de él y los pasaba al suyo.

\- ¿Qué pasa si en el año y medio que no nos vimos yo aprendí a comer brócoli, cerezo?

Sakura entonces dejo su tarea a medio terminar, pues recién había caído en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Completamente roja se alejó de Shaoran, ya que al juntar sus platos, también junto sus cuerpos.

Todos rieron y ella se sonrojó aún más.

\- Lo siento –dijo a Shaoran.

Él le acarició la mejilla.

\- Sigue sin gustarme el brócoli, toma –y ahora él acercó su plato al de ella e hizo el traspaso de los alimentos.

Luego del incidente la comida siguió normal, Sakura intentaba participar, pero seguía distraída, pero no por lo que debería estar distraída, si no, más bien, por algo que hizo _clic_ en su cabeza que había dicho Ryu. Ella y Shaoran habían estado actuando naturalmente desde que se habían vuelto a ver, por mucho que en su mente ella se convencía que él era un extraño, su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma, al parecer, andaban al compás de ese hombre.

Cuando terminaron el almuerzo Sakura se ofreció en lavar los platos y, como era de esperarse, Shaoran se ofreció para secarlos y guardarlos. Era como generalmente repartían las tareas en esos días.

Shaoran tenía una duda de esa madrugada, que no pudo contenerse en preguntar.

\- Sakura… -llamó su atención.

\- Si, dime –respondió ella, sin mirarlo pero dándole a entender que le ponía atención.

\- ¿De verdad te deshiciste de todas nuestras fotos?

Sakura nerviosa soltó un plato, que cayó ruidoso en el lavaplatos, pero sin quebrarse. Lo tomó de nuevo y continuó lavando. Sin mirarlo respondió.

\- No.

Shaoran no estaba conforme con esa respuesta, así que insistió.

\- ¿No?

\- No, Shaoran –dijo cortando el agua, apoyando ambas manos en la orilla del lavaplatos y así poder mirarlo a la cara- Tengo cada uno de nuestros recuerdos en la habitación de invitados, donde estás tú ahora. Es una caja verde que quedo al fondo del clóset, ¿contento? –y sin esperar respuesta dio el agua y continuó su labor.

Shaoran sonrió de medio lado.

 _Si, estaba contento._

Con su tarea terminada, la castaña sonrió a Shaoran y subió a su habitación. Se bañó y bajó otra vez, con un libro se sentó en la banca afuera de la casa.

Pronto Shaoran llegó a su lado.

\- ¿Otra de tus novelas románticas?

Sakura negó y le mostró el título del libro. Él alzó una ceja.

\- Es una chica que fue testigo de un asesinato, pero estaba tan borracha que no puede recordar nada de esa noche, incluso teme ser ella la asesina.

\- Pero tú ya sabes que no fue ella –agregó Li.

Sakura sonrió.

\- Ya sé quién fue –confesó- Sabes que siempre he leído los finales de los libros, aunque nadie comprenda cómo no se me quita el entusiasmo por ya conocer el final.

Shaoran sonrió, efectivamente, él no podía leer el final de un libro antes de terminarlo, pero Sakura siempre había sido igual.

\- ¿Quieres ir a la playa hoy? –pregunto el castaño.

Sakura miró el horizonte.

\- No tengo muchas ganas.

\- ¿Al cerezo?

\- Puedo acompañarlos y seguir leyendo.

\- ¿Cuánto tardará?

Ante la pregunta Sakura miró el número de páginas del libro y en la que iba.

\- De seguro no terminaré hoy –respondió, Shaoran soltó una carcajada.

\- Cuánto durara tu duelo –aclaró el sentido de su pregunta.

\- Ah, eso…. –alzó los hombros- No lo sé realmente –luego miró Shaoran directo a los ojos- ¿Un año y medio, quizás? –y le sonrió.

Shaoran frunció el ceño, pero había sido graciosa su respuesta.

\- Te esperaría, pero no creo que sea necesario tanto tiempo.

\- ¿No?

\- No, ese tiempo solo es necesario en una relación de trece años, por lo que… -Shaoran empezó a sacar cálculos matemáticos de forma mental- Por una de tres meses, bastará una semana y media –Sakura sonrió- Pero, como hoy en día el tiempo es oro, con un día y medio tienes.

Sakura soltó una carcajada tan sincera que su alma rió con ella.

\- Realmente te estás tomando en serio lo de que volvamos.

\- Eso nunca estuvo en discusión.

\- No tengo cabeza para eso –confesó- No me voy a lanzar a tus brazos, Shaoran.

 _Aunque me muera por hacerlo_.

\- Por mi está bien, no te lances ahora, no es necesario –sonrió pícaro- Ya habrá tiempo para eso.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y volvió su atención a su libro. Al rato, el ajetreo al interior de la casa hizo que despegara su atención de su libro y mirara por la ventana hacia adentro. Estaban todos preparándose para un picnic, Sakura lo supo de inmediato. Tomando su libro y poniéndose de pie, entró.

\- Iré a dejar el libro y los ayudaré –informó.

Tomoyo cargaba a Eriol y a Shaoran con cosas: la manta, la comida, las bebidas frías y calientes, y muy disimuladamente, metió una botella de vino blanco dulce.

Sakura bajó de inmediato con ropa más cómoda y zapatillas.

Ayudo a Tomoyo y se fueron a la parte de atrás de la casa, junto al cerezo, para el picnic.

\- ¿No llevas traje de baño? –preguntó Tomoyo.

\- Lo llevo puesto –contestó Sakura- Pero ni cuentes con que me obligarás a bañarme –advirtió- Esta vez espero respetes que me quiera quedar a la sombra del cerezo.

Tomoyo sonrió y asintió.

\- Contaba con eso –dijo apuntando la parte de arriba de la botella de vino dulce que se veía en uno de las bolsas. Sakura sonrió cómplice.

Un tiempo después ya instalados, Tomoyo y Eriol se tiraron a la piscina. Si, estaban en la playa, pero la cabaña tenía un buen terreno y una piscina para tener algo de privacidad, lo que algunos días, como ese, resultaba bastante útil para alejarse de la multitud.

Se apoyó en el árbol, sentada y cerró los ojos. Una pequeña briza acariciaba su rostro.

\- Sakura…-oyó a Shaoran cerca de ella.

\- ¿Mmm? –dijo simplemente.

\- Muero por darte un beso.

Sakura mostró sus dientes en una bella sonrisa y abrió sus ojos solo para encontrarse a Shaoran muy cerca de ella, a su lado.

\- Tienes que esperar un día y medio, Li –dijo a modo de broma.

Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendidos y luego una sonrisa triunfante se apoderó de su rostro.

\- El de hoy cuenta como uno –aclaró- Por lo que mañana, pasado medio día, quiero mi beso.

Sakura le regalo una sonrisa tierna, pero no totalmente alegre.

\- Será solo uno, Li, y conste que lo hago porque tu perfume me tiene vuelta loca –dejo en claro sus intenciones y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el tronco del árbol.

\- ¿Solo mi olor?

\- Tu olor, tu tono de voz, tu cuerpo… -confesó sin abrir los ojos.

\- Me siento como un objeto –comento fingidamente dolido.

\- Si algo sucede entre tú y yo, espero que así sea –dijo la castaña bostezando sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento.

Shaoran la miro y noto como a los pocos segundos Sakura se dormía profundamente. Sus últimas palabras habían sido una luz en la oscuridad, pero temía que realmente Sakura no quisiera volver formalmente con él.

Le quedaban siete días para convencerla de lo contrario y quitarse las ganas de hacerla suya, ganas que tenía desde que la vio ese primer día en el suelo.

* * *

¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué tal? Tenía este capítulo listo hace un par de días, pero no quería subirlo aún, hasta hoy, porque la próxima semana no podré actualizar, me voy de vacaciones, pero espérenme, debería estar actualizando entre el 28 y 30 de enero el capítulo que sigue… No es tanto, así que espero encontrarlas aun cuando vuelva.

Otra cosa, podemos seguir en contacto a través de la página de Facebook que tenemos con Mahidelin, búsquenos como: Mahidelin (punto) Camili, (no puedo copiar acá el enlace, pero está en nuestro perfil); pueden agregarnos y conocernos, o si tienen dudas hacerlas…en fin, y para todo lo demás que pueda servir una página jajaja.

 **Guest uno:** Jajaja, ok, aclarado. Ya sacamos a Ryu del mapa, ¿y ahora? ¡Adoramos a Shaoran!

 **honna-chan:** ¡La próxima vez no te contengas! Anda, dime qué te va pareciendo todo, me gustaría saber qué piensas. Intento actualizar seguido, pero como ya dije, no podré hasta el 28 o 30, me iré de vacaciones, espero no te desanime.

 **Guest:** ¿No tienes algún pseudónimo? ¿Nombre, identificación?, de lo contrario serás Guest jajaja. Pues, como vez, Sakura no es tan inmune como nos hizo creer, digamos que estaba contenida de tirarse a los brazos del castaño por la presencia de Ryu, presencia que ya hicimos desaparecer. La verdad es que el motivo por el que terminaron el par de castaños no fue ni tan grave, pero tampoco tan sencillo, Shaoran no lo pudo decir mejor en el capítulo anterior, se estaban haciendo daño mutuamente y necesitaban sanar sus corazones, ahora que están sanados ¿volverán?. Por otra parte, Tomoyo a mi me gusta como la mejor amiga de Sakura y, como en la serie, con la palabra precisa en el momento preciso, así que me alegra que también te guste eso.

 **Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26:** De regreso con un nuevo capítulo, espero este te guste y esperes tanto como yo el beso que se prometió en este capítulo jajajaja.

 **Lunabsc:** Deseo cumplido ¿no?, sacamos a Ryu del camino ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hará tu Shaoran? Yo sé lo que hará el mío, pero no te puedo contar debes esperar el próximo capítulo jajaja.


	6. Día siete

" _¿Cómo olvidar a alguien que te dio tanto para recordar?"_

* * *

Extraños con Recuerdos

 _Capítulo V_

 _Cuenta regresiva: siete días y restando._

La mañana siguiente Sakura despertó temprano, serían recién las 9 de la mañana. Suspiró, se levantó, se puso un chaleco y bajó. En la cocina hizo chocolate caliente para dos. Sonrió y salió a la que ella llamaba su banca.

Así, en la posición que más le gustaba en esa banca, con su desayuno preferido y el sol en el horizonte es que empezó a recordar.

La noche anterior se habían quedado hasta tarde en el cerezo y la piscina, se habían tomado el vino y estaban felices. Sakura sintió algo de frío y Shaoran le pasó su poleron, como muchas veces antes.

Sakura caminaba a la orilla de la piscina, mirando el cielo y casi cae al agua de no ser que Shaoran, atento, evitó su caída y la hizo caer sobre él al pasto. Como siempre.

Sakura se quedó mirando las estrellas acostadas en el pasto cuando un pequeño bicho saltó a nivel de su muslo. Llamó a Shaoran que de inmediato alejó al animal, ayudándola a ponerse de pie y sacudirse. También, algo que siempre sucedía.

Y cuando entraron a la casa y se pusieron a ver películas de terror, Shaoran la abrazó y protegió, como toda su vida lo había hecho.

Una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla, realmente ella había sido muy egoísta y quizás injusta. Era muy probable que Tomoyo tuviera razón cuando dijo que había terminado su relación por mucho menos. Y las palabras de Shaoran se clavaron como dagas en su corazón _"_ _Te empeñas en recordar nuestro último año, pero estuvimos juntos desde los 12, Sakura, fueron 13 años"._

Trece años y solo uno bastó para que ella quisiera mandar todo por la borda, ¿se había equivocado?

 _Era muy posible_.

¿Había sido necesario?

 _Era muy posible._

¿Se arrepentía?

 _Era muy posible._

¿Solo Shaoran había fallado ese último año?

 _No. Yo también_.

Con la mente más clara, con el corazón en calma, con el alma más tranquila, debía reconocer que todo lo que Shaoran le dijo ese día en la cocina era cierto. Quizás no debieron terminar, pero ya que lo habían hecho era razonable sanar sus corazones dañados por ellos mismos.

Sakura también había fallado, lo recordaba bien. El tiempo para verse ese último año era escaso, Shaoran pasaba cansado y no quería hacer nada con ella, ni salir al cine, ni pasear, ni salir a comer…nada. Solo quedarse a compartir en el departamento que pretendía ser su hogar. Y ella empezó a sentirse sola, dejó de acompañarlo a las aburridas cenas de negocios. Dejó de acompañarlo a eventos donde se encontraría con importantes empresarios. Dejó de viajar a China, porque cuando viajaban a China Sakura no le veía ni la nariz, entonces ¿para qué ir?

Ese último año Sakura le pidió a Shaoran que le diera su lugar en su vida, pero él siempre se justificaba en que no podía dejar de asistir a esos eventos, estaba hace muy poco como cabeza de la familia Li, como para no asistir a esos eventos sociales.

Luego llegaron los celos. Sakura siempre había sido una mujer celosa, pero cuerda. Le gustaba ser la mujer que podía tocar a ese hombre, pero cuando alguna quería pasarse de lista, adoraba ponerlas en su lugar de forma sutil y amable. Pero ese último año, las cosas se habían salido de control. Shaoran empezó a salir en fotos de revistas sociales con _amigas_ que Sakura jamás había visto. Le molestaba el hecho que Shaoran permitiera que lo tocaran, solo por ser la " _hija de"_ y todo para él se solucionaba con un "es solo una foto, cerezo, olvídalo". Pero muchas malintencionadas mandaron las camisas pasadas a perfumes o uno que otro objeto femenino en los bolsillos del castaño. Sakura sabía que Shaoran no la engañaría, pero ni ella estaba en sus cabales ni él le daba las respuestas que necesitaba. Y la situación continuó y las peleas aumentaron.

Y la vida feliz había acabado.

 _¿Y los doce años antes?_

Ahí había mucho por lo que reír. Habían tenido peleas y problemas como cualquier pareja y las seguirían teniendo siempre, pero jamás pensaron que las peleas el último año aumentarían de esa forma. Se insultaban, se herían, habían sacado lo peor de cada uno y ninguna relación podía mantenerse así.

Suspiró y miró nuevamente el horizonte, la visión la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Shaoran venía llegando a la cabaña, venía trotando y se detuvo a la entrada, antes de subir los peldaños.

\- Buenos días, cerezo, ¿ansiosa por el día de hoy qué ni pudiste dormir?

Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

 _¿Qué sucedía el día de hoy?_

No alcanzó a hacer la pregunta cuando Li en una zancada subió los peldaños, en dos llegó donde ella y se inclinó para depositar un beso en su frente.

\- ¿Pensando en mí? -Sakura enrojeció. Shaoran caminó a la entraba de la cabaña- ¡Pasado medio día, cerezo, recuérdalo! –advirtió antes de desaparecer completamente.

Y Sakura escupió el último sorbo de su chocolate ante el recuerdo del día anterior. Efectivamente, en sus palabras había dado una promesa implícita de un beso pasado medio día.

Dejo el tazón a sus pies y con la manga de su chaleco, en un acto poco propio de alguien que dice tener buenos modales, limpió su boca de las gotas de chocolate escupidas. Se recostó en la banca y puso su antebrazo sobre sus ojos, cerrándolos.

Estaba segura que si besaba a Shaoran querría más, pero tampoco se sentía en capacidad de negarse, porque también moría por darle un beso. Sentía su piel erizarse cada vez que lo tenía a su lado. Sentía sus piernas contraerse cada vez que veía su torso y el pantalón no la dejaba ver más allá. Sentía que su curiosidad aumentaba por mirar si lo que ella conocía seguía igual o mejor.

Shaoran había cambiado ese año y medio, había vuelto más hombre. Su espalda fuerte y ancha, sus brazos musculosos, su dorso trabajado. Su perfil más serio y varonil. Su aroma…su aroma seguía siendo el mismo. Sakura notó que el perfume que ella había escogido hacía diez años había acompañado a Shaoran siempre.

Una punzada de celos se clavó en su pecho.

 _¿Cuántas habrían disfrutado del perfume de él en ese año y medio?_

 _¿Cuántas habrían reconocido la mueca que hacía cuando alcanzaba su clímax?_

 _¿A cuántas había hecho él alcanzar la gloria en sus brazos?_

Gruño ante sus pensamientos. Sabía que no podía reclamarle nada, ella había terminado con él y él mientras estuvo con ella había sido fiel. Pero, ¿podían culparla por sentir celos?

Sakura no se había acostado con nadie. No había podido y no había querido. Se maldijo muchas veces, porque no quería pertenecerle a Shaoran de esa forma. Quería conocer otros besos, otras manos. Quería demostrarle que ella también podía entregarse a otro. Pero había fallado. Conoció otros labios, pero no otras manos. No había logrado conocer más placer que el que el propio Shaoran le había enseñado a sentir.

Cuando saco su brazo de sus ojos, pestañeo varias veces acostumbrándose a la luz. Bostezó involuntariamente y notó que se había quedado dormida. Se estiró y se sentó, notando que el sol estaba en el punto medio en lo alto del cielo.

 _¿Ya era medio día?_

Miró dentro de la casa y no se veía nada. Pretendiendo entrar notó que Shaoran venía bajándose del jeep con bolsas de compras, lo espero en la entrada y ofreció su ayuda.

\- Esta bien –aceptó el- Creo que queda una bolsa en el lado del copiloto.

Sakura obediente se dirigió el vehículo y tomo la bolsa. Pensativa cerró la puerta. Cuánto deseaba saber qué hora exacta era.

\- ¡Ey! –pestañeó varias veces y se hizo hacia tras cuando una mano paso frente a su cara- ¿Estás bien?

Sakura asintió.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí.

Shaoran le dio una última mirada sospechosa, pero no le dijo nada, simplemente tomó un par de bolsas del asiento de atrás y camino junto a ella a la casa.

\- ¿Te dormiste?

Sakura asintió. Shaoran rió.

\- Sí que eres especial, cerezo.

Sakura no pudo decir nada, porque él se apresuró en entrar y dejar todo en la cocina. Ella hizo lo propio con la bolsa que llevaba. Notó entonces que Tomoyo sacaba los platos y servicios para llevar a la mesa, las que tomó y llevo a la mesa.

Ya en el almuerzo no pudo concentrarse y jugó un poco con su comida. La verdad es que le parecía extraña la actitud de Shaoran; se preguntaba seriamente si ella era la única que había deseado ese beso y que el Shaoran que había besado su frente esa mañana había sido parte de un sueño.

Decepcionada y sin poder disimularlo se excusó y llevo su plato al fregadero. Suspiro mirando a la nada. La verdad es que debía hacer algo con su vida, no podía seguir girando todo alrededor del castaño.

Subió las escaleras y pasó junto a la pieza Shaoran, la puerta estaba levemente abierta y el aroma de su perfume inundaba el lugar, era eso o sus sentidos la estaban engañando.

Miró a todos lados del pasillo y, cual espía, se asomó a la pieza del castaño. Estaba todo ordenado, como siempre solía tener sus cosas el de ojos ámbar. Quiso mirar un poco más, pero cuando iba a entrar a su espalda Shaoran habló.

\- ¿Se te perdió algo, cerezo?

Sakura se giró y sonrió tímida.

\- Yo… te buscaba.

\- ¿A mí? –preguntó Shaoran cruzándose de brazos- ¿Para qué?

Sakura levanto la mirada y lo vio ahí. Alto y majestuoso. Pero confirmó algo, en los ojos ambarinos no había ni una pizca de brillo que le hicieran creer que él intentaría cobrar su beso. La decepción volvió a inundarla.

\- Estaba abajo y lo sabías –lo oyó decir.

Sakura se puso nerviosa.

\- ¿Sabes la hora qué es? –preguntó ella de pronto.

Shaoran curioso miró su reloj.

\- Serán las dos y media de la tarde –informó como si nada.

Sakura ladeo sus labios en una mueca divertida, pero que reflejaba que combatía internamente.

En un acto rápido, que ella no supo explicar, Shaoran la tomó de la muñeca la metió a la pieza y la acorraló contra la puerta tras cerrarla.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras? –le pregunto al notar como ella no despegaba la vista de sus labios. Sakura asintió- ¿Y por qué no lo tomas?

\- Shaoran… -susurró- No,…tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar antes de…

Pero el aliento de Shaoran pegado a su cara no le permitía concentrarse.

\- Contigo siempre es hablar y aclarar cosas, ¿no, cerezo?

\- Y contigo todo lo contrario –se defendió.

\- Porque siempre te fijaste en todos los errores que cometí, pero no en todo lo que hice por ti.

Sakura abrió los ojos cristalizados y la boca en una perfecta o.

\- ¿Eso sentías?

\- Cada maldito día ese último año.

\- Yo… lo siento, no sabía…

\- No, no sabías, porque solo te preocupaste de ti, en algún momento también te deje de importar.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! Te pedía que habláramos y arregláramos las cosas –cerró los ojos furiosa- ¡Jamás me decías cómo te sentías! –acusó.

\- ¡Porque no soy así! –respondió Shaoran también enojado- No soy de decir lo que siento, pero lo hice por ti y cuando no te lo podía decir con palabras, intentaba demostrártelo con acciones –pegó su nariz a la de ella- Pero en algún momento mi amor dejó de ser suficiente para ti, ¿y qué más te podía dar si te lo había dado todo?

Sakura sintió el peso de la culpa de los pies a la cabeza. Se cuestionó todo. ¿Había arrinconado a ese hombre y había terminado con él cuando él no había hecho más que amarla?

\- "Que no te amen como tú quieres que te amen, no significa que no te amen con todo su ser" –citó Sakura una frase que alguna vez leyó, más para ella que para su interlocutor. Entendiendo el gran error que había cometido- Entiendo… -dijo al fin.

Shaoran llevo su mano derecho a la mejilla de la castaña y le deposito ahí con amor.

\- También fue mi culpa –le dijo para aclarar- No quiero que te culpes por todo, pero tampoco quiero que me culpes a mí, fue compartido.

Sakura asintió y una lágrima escapó.

\- Perdóname… -le pidió en un susurro.

Shaoran se acercó a los labios de la castaña y dejo los suyos ahí, en una leve caricia.

\- Perdóname tú.

Sakura asintió y se abrazó al cuello de él, ladeando la cabeza, pero sin profundizar la caricia, provocando una sonrisa en los labios del castaño.

\- ¿No vas a tomar la iniciativa, cerezo?

\- No sería propio de una mujer que solo lleva un día y medio de soltera.

Shaoran gruñó y frunció su ceño antes de llevar una mano a la nuca de ella y la otra a su cadera, pegándola a su cuerpo mientras tomaba la boca de Sakura salvajemente.

Sakura se estremeció de pies a cabeza, los labios cálidos y nunca olvidados de Shaoran la hicieron nacer de nuevo. Sintió en ese beso cada una de sus vértebras; cada una de sus articulaciones; todos sus músculos. Y sintió, solo con el beso, una humedad en su intimidad que no sentía desde la última vez que ese hombre la había tocado.

La castaña profundizó el beso y tiró del cabello del castaño desde la parte de la nuca, provocando que un quejido muriera entre sus besos y que Shaoran le apretara la cadera.

\- Tranquila, cerezo, era solo un beso –dijo el de ojos ámbar cuando se separaron con sus respiraciones agitadas.

\- No quiero solo un beso –afirmó la castaña.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada desde lo más profundo de su alma, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y logrando que Sakura frunciera el ceño esta vez.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes?

\- ¿No tenemos cosas que aclarar?

Sakura apretó sus dientes y frunció su labio, respigando su nariz.

\- ¿Ahora quieres hablar?

\- No precisamente, pero no quiero cometer los mismos errores.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos profundamente.

\- Justo ahora no quiero hablar.

\- ¿Y qué quieres?

Sakura se acercó a él y un poco en puntillas intentó que sus intimidades se rozaran, logrando que Shaoran ahogara un gemido.

\- ¿Debo repetirlo? –pregunto con una sonrisa triunfante Sakura al notar en su roce que Shaoran empezaba a tener una erección.

\- Si empiezas esto lo tendrás que terminar –le advirtió Shaoran acorralándola bien en la puerta, separándole las piernas y frotando con mayor facilidad sus intimidades.

\- Es lo ideal ¿no? –pregunto Sakura que ya estaba con su espalda arqueada y con los ojos cerrados.

Shaoran la alzó un poco y permitió que ella pusiera sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas logrando un roce más perfecto entre sus cuerpos.

\- Te lo haría aquí y ahora –dijo él con la voz ronca y al oído- Te penetraría tan fuerte que nunca olvidarías que siempre has sido mía.

El inconsciente conservador de Sakura le dijo que debía molestarse por lo grosero y directo que había sido Shaoran, pero su consciente y su cuerpo, incluso su corazón, solo se excitaron más con la promesa implícita en esa frase.

El sexo fuerte y duro había sido algo que aprendió a apreciar y querer con los años. Le gustaba que Shaoran estuviera arriba, la penetrara y la hiciera gritar su nombre. Le gustaba que la hiciera perder la cabeza. Le gustaba complacerlo y complacerse. Shaoran siempre había sido un amante generoso en la cama por naturaleza.

Shaoran la tomó y la llevó a la cama, la dejo caer con poca delicadeza y se sacó la parte superior de su vestimenta, tirándola al olvido junto con sus zapatos; solo en pantalones se acercó cual león a su presa y se colocó entre las piernas de Sakura.

\- No sabes lo mucho que deseaba tenerte así.

En un arranque de confianza, Sakura sonrió y miró la latente excitación en el pantalón del castaño y luego miró los ámbares oscurecidos por el deseo.

\- Puedo hacerme una clara idea –dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Me deseas tú? –pregunto de pronto Shaoran humildemente, tanto que a Sakura se le contrajo el corazón, por lo que llevo ambas manos a su cara e hizo que la mirara.

\- Te deseo, Shaoran, tanto como tú a mí –le confesó con sinceridad consiguiendo que el castaño sonriera.

Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo y más pronto de lo que hubiesen querido, estaban desnudos en la misma posición. Shaoran jugó un poco con su miembro en la entrada de Sakura logrando esparcir su humedad, mientras besaba sus labios y mordía su oreja.

\- Voy a entrar –informó acomodándose bien en la entrada de ella, logrando que Sakura se tensara, Shaoran pudo haberlo notado e ignorado, o simplemente, excitado como estaba, no lo notó; así que el grito ronco y algo desgarrador lo asustó cuando hubo penetrado a la castaña de un solo empujón- ¿Estás bien? –pregunto asustado.

Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba sus dientes. Tenía una mueca de dolor. Soltó el aire y mordió su labio, cuando abrió sus ojos esmeraldas estaban cristalinos.

\- Estoy bien… -dijo con un hilo de voz- Solo creo que no estaba lo suficientemente… -el sonrojo ocupo su rostro y no pudo terminar su frase.

\- Lo siento –dijo Shaoran apoyado en sus codos y llevando sus manos al rostro de ella, besando sus labios- Estás húmeda, pero muy apretada, debí notarlo.

Shaoran se quedó inmóvil, esperando que el cuerpo de Sakura volviera a acostumbrarse a él. Empezó a besar el rostro de la castaña para terminar en sus labios besándola profundamente; luego siguió bajando en su camino y buscó sus pezones, para depositar leves besos y mordiscos, cuando sintió que Sakura cedía ante sus caricias, llevo su boca a su pezón derecho y jugó con él, su otra mano la llevo a su otro pezón.

Poco a poco y gracias a las caricias de Shaoran, fue la propia Sakura la que se removió inquieta bajo él, indicándole con su cuerpo que él ya podía salir y entrar de ella tranquilamente, consiguiendo el vaivén que los llevaría a ambos a alcanzar la gloria.

Shaoran la penetro lento al principio, logrando sacar de la castaña gemidos que había extrañado. En algún momento cambiaron posición y tuvo a la castaña sobre él, permitiéndole una vista maravillosa de sus pechos rebotando delicadamente mientras era ella quien subía y bajaba por su miembro.

Desesperado volvió a colocarla a bajo, en un instinto primitivo y machista necesitaba sentirla doblegada bajo él, deseándolo y pidiéndolo. Necesitaba saber que era su masculinidad la que la volvía loca.

 _Y sabía cómo conseguirlo, pues en la cama la conocía muy bien._

\- No… -la escuchó decir algo frustrada cuando bajó el ritmo y logró que lo mirara con sus ojos verdes oscuros- No pares… -le pidió agitada.

\- Te quiero disfrutar un poco más –le dijo entrando y saliendo lentamente, conteniendo la respiración y las ansías de dejar salir todo en el interior de esa mujer- Te quiero eternamente.

Y Sakura supo que su orgasmo la atacaría de pies a cabeza. Descubrió que si existía una diferencia entre hacer el amor y tener sexo. Y supo que toda ella le pertenecía a Shaoran.

Y Shaoran, cuando vio en la mirada esmeralda el amor que transmitía, supo que no aguataría mucho más; que no habría mujer que lo estremeciera en la cama como Sakura; que no necesitaba más nada si ella prometía siempre mirarlo así. Y aumentando el ritmo de su vaivén, en tres últimas estocadas profunda depositó todo su ser en el interior de la mujer que amaba, justo en el momento que las paredes de ella lo apretaban rápidamente y mojaban aún más su miembro.

Se dejó caer en el cuerpo de Sakura, sin salirse, necesitaba estar dentro de ella un poco más. Pronto sintió que ella repartía besos por su hombro y brazo, una costumbre que él consideraba demasiado tierna.

Se volvió a apoyar en sus codos y jugó en ambos lados con el cabello de ella que se había pegado un poco a su rostro por el sudor del acto.

\- Para estar fuera de las canchas un año y medio estás de lo más bien -comento gracioso, pero supo que no había sido un comentario acertado cuando las esmeraldas brillantes se apagaron- Sakura, no quise decir…

Sakura sabía que no tenía nada que reclamar, que Shaoran no había sido infiel, pero le dolía el hecho que ella no pudiera acostarse con nadie más y él sí.

\- No importa –dijo desviando su rostro y llevando sus manos al pecho de él- ¿Puedes salirte por favor? Necesito asearme –y lo empujó un poco, pero él no se apartó- Shaoran, sal –ordenó.

Shaoran sopeso sus opciones. Sakura estaba enojada, lo sabía. También sabía que su miembro perdía tamaño y pronto se saldría solo del cuerpo de ella.

\- Esta bien, pero no dejaremos esto así –cedió al fin.

Sakura no respondió, solo espero que él saliera de su cuerpo y recogiendo su ropa se fue al baño donde se hizo una cola de caballo y se metió a la ducha para asear rápidamente su cuerpo. Una vez lista se vistió y salió. En la habitación Shaoran estaba sentado a los pies de la cama solo con su pantalón puesto.

\- ¿Hablamos? –le pidió desde su posición.

Sakura a unos pasos de la puerta del baño se cruzó de brazos.

\- Hablemos.

Shaoran la miró de pies a cabeza, lamentaba que su reencuentro hubiera terminado con un comentario muy poco atinado de su parte, pues nunca habían aclarado que él se acostara con otra en su tiempo de soltería.

\- Solo me acosté con ella, no hubieron más –suspiró y se puso de pie acercándose solo un poco a Sakura- Y solo fue esa vez.

Sakura frunció el ceño, sabía que no podía exigirle nada y no podía cometer los errores de antes de solo pensar en ella, pero los celos y la ira la inundaba.

Shaoran la miró extrañado.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? –preguntó rendido.

\- Todo –respondió directa.

\- Sakura, no sé si sea bueno que…

\- Quiero saberlo todo.

Shaoran se dio una vuelta y llevo sus manos a su cabello, volvió a girarse.

\- Pregunta entonces.

\- ¿Cuántas?

\- Sé más específica.

\- ¿Con cuántas te acostaste?

\- Una, ya te dije.

\- ¿Cómo fue?

\- ¿Cómo fue qué? ¿La posición o si me gusto?

\- La posición.

Shaoran se sentó.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ese detalle?

Sakura se sentó junto a él, estaban uno al lado del otro, ambos mirando sus pies.

\- Tengo una necesidad de conocer todo –confeso Sakura- Quiero saber todo lo que hiciste mientras tú y yo no estábamos juntos.

\- Ya lo sabes…lo supiste esa misma noche –dijo con dolor Shaoran- Estabas ahí cuando me fui con ella.

Sakura sintió un nudo en su garganta con el recuerdo.

\- Por eso mismo, imaginé muchas cosas esa noche. Cómo se lo hiciste, cómo se sintió, dónde la besaste, cuántas veces esa noche… -el llanto no le permitió continuar.

Shaoran la hizo callar poniendo el dedo índice en su boca y luego seco sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

\- No te hagas daño con eso –pidió besando su frente.

\- Por eso necesito saber qué hiciste… -sollozó- Aun hoy siento celos que otras conocieran lo que solo era mío.

 _A pesar de que yo lo deje ir…_

Shaoran le paso un brazo por la espalda y la hizo recostarse entre su hombre y pecho, depositando besos en la nuca. Cerró los ojos, suspiró y habló.

\- Me dio la espalda –comenzó en un susurro- Apoyó las manos en la cama del motel y en esa posición la penetré -Sakura siguió llorando pero puso atención- Estaba borracho y duré poco.

Sakura secó con su manga las lágrimas y se separó de Shaoran para mirarlo.

\- ¿Pudiste hacerlo borracho? –preguntó molesta- Conmigo no podías -recriminó.

\- Cuando estaba muy borracho, cerezo –aclaró- Ese día había bebido, pero no tanto y cuando te vi riendo junto a Tomoyo, feliz y sin mí, la ira se apoderó de mí. Ella llevaba flirteando conmigo desde que había llegado, pero la había rechazado hasta que te vi sonreír.

\- ¿Lo disfrutaste?

\- No, cerezo –respondió cansado- Al principio fue excitante, obvio, pero no eras tú y al final cuando se dio la vuelta y habló supe que había cometido el peor error de mi vida y que no podría volver a repetirlo.

Sakura sabía que Shaoran no estaba mintiendo.

\- ¿Dormiste con ella después de…?

\- No –luego miró a Sakura a los ojos- Acabé, no recuerdo si ella lo disfruto, fui al baño y salí de allí.

Sakura asintió.

\- ¿Te protegiste? –preguntó de pronto asustada y preocupada.

\- Si, cerezo, estaba herido y bebido, pero no soy idiota.

Sakura con sus ojos y mejillas sonrojadas soltó una risita.

\- Déjame dudarlo –soltó en broma.

\- ¿Estás diciéndome que soy idiota?

\- A buen entendedor, pocas palabras.

Shaoran en un rápido movimiento se colocó sobre Sakura, separándole las piernas.

\- ¿Aun amas a este idiota, cerezo?

Sakura sonrió.

\- Eres el único idiota al que he amado.

Shaoran sonrió y la beso.

\- No sé si mi amigo abajo me acompañe en una segunda ronda tan luego –confeso cuando Sakura lo acercaba a él pidiendo con su cuerpo lo que quería.

\- ¿Necesitará ayuda? –pregunto picara llevando una mano al pantalón de Shaoran.

Shaoran ahogó un gemido ronco que excito aún más a Sakura y la convenció de seguir en su propósito. Abrió el pantalón y sin bajarlo, ni meterse en la ropa interior de él toco por la superficie el miembro de Shaoran, que palpitaba aun en un tamaño que no le hacía honor a lo que Sakura conocía.

\- Yo creo que tu amigo no opina lo mismo –le dijo Sakura tras unos momentos en que se dedicó a pasar su mano provocándolo.

Shaoran se dejó tocar y cuando su erección apareció miró a Sakura.

\- ¿Si recuerdas que la segunda vez duro más y te haré gritar mi nombre más de una vez?

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

\- Recuerdo lo engreído que eres, sí.

Los besos, caricias y gemidos volvieron a la habitación hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando recordaron que sus cuerpos, aparte de sexo, necesitaban agua y comida.

\- No te avergüences ahora –le decía Shaoran mientras bajaban la escalera- Tampoco es como que pudieras disimular por qué estuvimos encerrados toda la tarde.

Sakura enrojecida le dio un codazo en las costillas.

\- Idiota.

\- El idiota al que amas.

Cuando ambos castaños bajaron, encontraron las luces prendidas, pero no se veía a sus amigos por ningún lado. Sakura decidió salir a la terraza de la entrada.

\- ¿Dónde estarán?

\- En el cerezo, seguro –dijo Shaoran tras ella- Tus gritos los espantaron.

Sakura le dio otro codazo.

\- Deja de decir estupideces… -hizo un puchero- Además, mis gritos no espantarían a nadie…

Shaoran la abrazó e hizo que se recargara en su pecho.

\- No, tus gritos solo decían lo satisfecha que te tenía.

El castaño recibió otro codazo.

\- Serás engreído.

Pronto vieron la silueta de sus amigos acercándose y el día termino entre bromas, risas, sonrojos y alegrías.

Sakura durmió esa noche entre los brazos de Shaoran en la habitación de invitados, porque él se negó rotundamente a compartir con ella la cama en la que había dormido con otro hombre, recordándole a Sakura lo celoso y posesivo que podía llegar a ser el extraño idiota al que amaba.

* * *

¡Hola, hola! Ya estoy de vuelta y como lo prometido es deuda aquí va el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste y me hagan saber su opinión.

 _Repuesta a reviews que quedaron del capítulo 3 (4, si cuenta el prólogo como 1):_

 **Carupin:** Jajaja en un principio quizás iba a reaccionar así, pero a medida que escribía me di cuenta que no encajaba en lo que quería, pues el sujeto no era malo, solo estaba en el lugar y con la mujer equivocada. Sobre tu demora…qué decir, si espero tu comentario no actualizaría nunca jajaja ¡Te quedaste en el cuatro y ya vamos en el seis! Pero bueno, algo es algo. Hablamos.

 **yanisaku9:** Es la idea, a veces, para no perder la magia. Actualice el mismo día de tu review, pero te me quedaste atrás. Espero te pongas al día y me dejes tu opinión. Saludos.

 _Repuesta a reviews capítulo 4 (5, si cuentan el prólogo como 1):_

 **Guest uno:** Esta especie de reconciliación ¿te gusto? Y digo especie, porque aparte de manosearse y satisfacer sus cuerpos no tenemos nada concreto, ¿qué crees, Sakurita dará el sí a volver con tremendo hombre? Yo creo que ya cayó redondita jajaja. Nos leemos!

 **Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26:** Claramente hubo más que un beso ¿estará bien? ¿Les ayudará a reconciliarse? Lo sabremos pronto o quizás no, aun no lo decido jajaja. Nos leemos!

 **Erzeth:** ¡Hola! Qué bueno que te gustara la historia y te enganchara. Espero te gusta este capítulo y me sigas dejando saber tu opinión. Saludos.

Es todo por hoy, recuerden seguirnos en nuestra página por cualquier duda, le estamos dando vida de a poco jejeje.

 _Nos leemos._


	7. Día seis

" _Me perdí en su mirada, es que el color de sus ojos me encantaba; no eran ni azules, ni verdes. Eran color café, café que quita el sueño, café que produce desvelos"_

* * *

Extraños con Recuerdos

 _Capítulo VI_

 _Cuenta regresiva: seis días y restando._

Cuando Sakura despertó no fue porque su cuerpo despertara naturalmente, fue porque abrazado a su espalda y muy cerca de ella estaba Shaoran moviéndose sugerentemente, mientras repartía besos entre su cuello y oreja.

Sakura no abrió sus ojos de inmediato, pero se acomodó mejor en esa posición cucharita en la que estaban, logrando que su trasero tuviera un mejor contacto con el miembro de Shaoran y disfrutando el gemido suave y ronco que salió de la boca del ambarino.

Pronto la castaña sintió como la mano de él empezó a pasearse por su pierna de arriba abajo y viceversa.

Los movimientos en su trasero continuaban, ahora con mayor intensidad y la mano que tocaba su pierna en su recorrido en ascenso no se detuvo donde siempre, si no que continuó hasta el inicio del pantalón del pijama donde metió su mano haciéndola estremecer.

\- Sé que estás despierta desde que te acomodaste, cerezo –le dijo suavemente al oído y su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse.

Sakura siguió sin abrir los ojos, porque bajo el pijama pero sobre su ropa interior, Shaoran la acariciaba como ella hace años le había enseñado. Llevaban unos cuantos años desde que habían iniciado su vida sexual cuando recién Sakura se armó de valor para enseñarle a Shaoran cómo y dónde debía tocarla; Shaoran, como era de esperarse, no demoró en aprender y Sakura descubrió una nueva forma de disfrutar el sexo.

Poco a poco tuvo que separar sus piernas, aun en la misma posición, para darle un mejor acceso a la mano de Shaoran que ya no estaba sobre su ropa interior.

\- Mmm…como me gusta –dijo el castaño cuando la humedad de la castaña invadió su mano- Me excita que sigas reaccionando así de rápido a mis caricias.

Shaoran lo sabía y Sakura lo recordó, ella siempre había sido sensible a que le hablaran de forma lenta y ronca, previo a concretar el acto sexual. Por lo que cuando se subió a ella, bajó su pijama y se posó entre sus piernas no había mucho por lo que resistirse.

Cuando sintió el miembro duro y grande de Shaoran en su entrada, mientras éste le sostenía los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, gimió. Shaoran siempre había sido muy cuidadoso a la hora de entrar, porque Sakura se mojaba rápido, pero no se dilataba de la misma forma, por lo que algunas veces le podía doler, como había sucedido el día anterior.

Shaoran metió solo el principio de su erección y Sakura se sintió llena. Él, insistentemente y a la vez con paciencia, se quedó ahí empujando de a poco. Sakura, años atrás, le había preguntado si no le daban ganas de penetrarla de una vez, la respuesta de él no se había hecho esperar: "si", pero no lo hacía, para hacerla disfrutar y no dañarla.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Shaoran llevaba la mitad de su miembro introducido y la siguiente mitad entró de una sola estocada, con ayuda de ella que levanto sus caderas y las unió a las de él. Ambos soltaron un gemido ronco.

Tras un momento que Sakura disfruto al máximo lo escuchó decir.

\- Te necesito arriba.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Montar a Shaoran era algo que le gustaba, no podía negarlo. Incluso, al inicio de su relación sexual, para que ella alcanzara su orgasmo siempre le era más fácil estando arriba, pero justo en ese momento no le apetecía complacer del todo al castaño.

Frunció el ceño y se aferró a él.

\- No quiero.

Shaoran sonrió de medio lado y levantó una ceja.

\- ¿No quieres?

\- Eso he dicho.

Hablaron entre jadeos mientras él se seguía moviendo.

Shaoran analizó la expresión de enojo con la que Sakura quería convencerlo de que, efectivamente, no quería estar arriba, pero como bien él la conocía descubrió que solo lo estaba retando.

 _Acepto el reto_.

Aceleró sus embestidas y luego bajó la intensidad. Luego se separó de ella y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, donde sin salirse, le levantó las piernas abiertas, afirmando cada mano en ellas. Y así la penetró lento y fuerte, arrancándole en cada estocada un gemido.

Sakura sabía lo que Shaoran pretendía, pues en esa posición él llegaba a lo más profundo de ella y por lo duro y el tamaño, dolía. Pero era un dolor placentero que se permitió aguantar un poco más, hasta que él, en esa posición, la tomo de la cintura y la alzó, dejándola sentada ahorcajadas sobre él, la tomó de la nuca y la obligó a besarlo.

Fue la castaña la continuó moviéndose por la posición, y mantuvo ese vaivén duro y lento.

\- Dije que te necesitaba arriba –repitió el castaño.

\- Y yo dije que no quería –insistió ella y jugando le mordió el mentón, en respuesta recibió una nalgada- ¡Ay! –se quejó.

\- Dolor placentero –dijo él con sorna y alejó el mentón de los dientes de ella cuando los vino venir esta vez.

Sin salirse de Sakura, Shaoran estiró sus piernas y se echó hacia atrás, logrando lo que desde un principio quería: tener a Sakura arriba, montándolo.

\- Adoro esta vista –dijo llevando ambas manos a los senos de ella- Puedo disfrutar de éstos y el pequeño rebote que harán cuando pierdas el control -el tono ronco y los jadeos excitaron a Sakura y su humedad la delató- Y, claramente, a tu intimidad también le gusta –observó orgulloso él de lo que había provocado.

Sakura hubiera querido replicar, pero la verdad su cuerpo ya la había traicionado, por lo que todas las pruebas estaban en su contras, así que completamente entregada se dejó llevar por el placer de tener a Shaoran bajo suyo, pues era en esa posición cuando Sakura era quien lograba que él gritara su nombre y se fuera antes de lo previsto.

Sakura movió su cuerpo como sentía lo necesitaban. Empezó con movimientos lentos, apoyada en el pecho de él. Pronto no era suficiente por lo que aumentó el ritmo, cuando sintió que tanto ella como él necesitaban más se recostó sobre él y con su ayuda moviendo sus caderas consagraron un baile que los llevo a ambos al orgasmo y se dejó caer completamente sobre él.

Cuando recupero la respiración se acomodó para mirarlo, la sonrisa en el rostro de Shaoran hablaba de un hombre agradecido y satisfecho.

Depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

\- Me voy a salir –anunció ella, pues sabía que un orgasmo como el que acababan de tener dejaba las partes íntimas de ambos un poco sensibles.

Y recordaba perfectamente las muecas de Shaoran mientras ella se levantaba para sacar la masculinidad de él. Se aferraba a las caderas de ella, cerraba los ojos y arrugaba la nariz, todo acompañado de una carcajada, como cuando se te duerme una pierna y duele de una forma tan extraña que te ríes.

Una vez separados y saciados, fueron a ducharse para empezar un nuevo día.

\- ¿Si saben que no han sido muy discretos, cierto?

Comentó de pronto Eriol cuando Sakura llevaba a su boca la cuchara con leche y cereales, que de haberla metido a su boca hubiera escupido, en cambio solo enrojeció hasta las orejas y se quedó inmóvil.

\- Los vecinos –agregó Eriol soltando una carcajada- Ella está engañándolo con el jardinero –completó aun muerto de risa- ¡Aouch! –se quejó tras recibir una patada certera en las canillas por parte del castaño- Pero que poco delicado.

\- ¿Si sabes que es mala educación meterse en la vida del resto? –dijo entre dientes Shaoran- Y de seguro el vecino también sabe cómo es que se la metes a…

\- ¡Shaoran! –interrumpió Sakura con ambas manos golpeando la mesa suavemente.

El castaño volteó a mirarla y Sakura con la cabeza apunto a Tomoyo, Shaoran la miró de reojo y por primera vez en su vida vio a la amatista ruborizada.

\- Yo…Tomoyo, lo siento –dijo avergonzado- Es que este imbécil… -dijo entre dientes matando a Eriol con la mirada.

Eriol sonrió y beso en la coronilla a Tomoyo, la que aun avergonzada siguió su desayuno.

El desayuno, para suerte de ambas mujeres, continuó en silencio. Ambas luego decidieron lavar las cosas ocupadas y alejarse un rato de lo indiscretos que habían sido sus respectivos novios.

Cuando en la tarde bajaron todos a la playa y las chicas fueron al mar, Shaoran aprovechó el momento a solas con su amigo.

\- ¿Puedes explicarme qué fue lo de esta mañana?

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo de la vecina? –preguntó haciéndose el idiota el de gafas, por lo que en respuesta Shaoran golpeó su brazo- Dios mío, hombre, contrólate –se quejó.

\- Y tú deja de hacer de imbécil, que te digo te queda, pero no es el momento.

Shaoran notó que Eriol se acomodaba a su lado de forma casual. El castaño estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas y apoyadas sus manos hacia atrás, donde recargaba su torso. Eriol se acomodó con las rodillas flectadas.

\- Tomoyo se excita –soltó mirando a su novia.

Shaoran abrió los ojos. Eriol y él eran amigos desde que habían nacido prácticamente, pero jamás habían hablado de sus relaciones sexuales con las chicas, más por respeto a ellas; aun cuando ellas se contaban hasta el más mínimo detalle.

\- Se excita con películas eróticas –aclaró- Y con ustedes ayer y hoy, pues…no necesitamos poner ninguna –aclaró el joven de gafas.

Shaoran alzó sus cejas.

\- Jamás la había visto ruborizarse –comentó el de ojos cafés.

\- Es que eso en extremo la avergüenza –explicó Eriol- Ya sabes, las mujeres tienen más tapujos con esto del placer a través del sexo y creo que es una de las pocas cosas que no ha sido capaz de comentar a Sakura.

Shaoran entendió. Esa conversación jamás tuvo lugar.

\- ¿Debo contarte algo yo a cambio? –dijo con una sonrisa burlona ante la insistente mirada zafiro.

\- Secreto por secreto –sentenció Eriol.

\- Con Sakura los vimos una vez y nunca se atrevió a comentárselo a Tomoyo.

Eriol abrió y cerró la boca. Si Shaoran hubiera sabido que con tal revelación hubiera dejado por primera vez en la vida a Eriol callado le hubiera contado mucho antes.

\- P-p-pe… -tartamudeo Eriol. Shaoran no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, lo estaba disfrutando- Eso es… -intentó decir Eriol sobrecogido.

Shaoran suspiró y se sentó, sacudiendo sus manos.

\- Fue hace dos veranos. Volvíamos de comprar, los buscamos y no estaban; dejamos las cosas en la cocina e íbamos a salir a buscarlos, pero Sakura pasó primero al baño del primer piso, por supuesto –explicó mirando sugerente a Eriol, quien empezó a recordar el momento- Dejaron la puerta del baño sin seguro y como estaban tan "ensimismado" –hizo comillas con sus manos- ni lo notaron. Me acerque a ella porque estaba petrificada y la saqué de allí en cuanto vi el por qué –soltó una carcajada- Desde entonces no vemos películas pornos, porque los recuerda a ustedes y, convengamos que oírlos es una cosa, pero verlos...

Eriol fue quien esta vez se sonrojó.

\- Si se lo tenían bien guardado –dijo al fin, volviendo a la normalidad, intentando recuperar su seguridad.

\- Secreto por secreto –dijo Shaoran estirando su mano.

\- Secreto por secreto –repitió Eriol.

Y ambos volvieron a mirar a sus novias.

Entrada la noche todos se arreglaban para salir, pues uno de los vecinos había ofrecido la fiesta que se hace por esos lados todos los veranos, esas en que no hay invitados, pero llegan todos.

Sakura recordó un par de esas fiestas que no habían sido agradables, sobre todo las últimas. Sacudiendo de su cabeza esos pensamientos, suspiró y sonrió.

\- ¿Estás lista? –preguntó Shaoran asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

\- Si –salió tras él.

Habían decidido ir caminando, pues el lugar del evento era solo dos casas más allá y a pesar que los terrenos no eran pequeños, por esos lados no era peligroso.

Sakura se aferró al brazo de Shaoran y sonrió a la vida, quiso hacerle prometer que estarían juntos en ese lugar, que no la dejaría, pero no quiso resaltar errores del pasado en lo que parecía ser el nuevo comienzo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la fiesta salían luces de colores, la música estaba a volúmenes que estando uno al lado del otro no podían hablarse sin alzar la voz, había gente bailando por todo el jardín y alrededor de la piscina; otros entraban y salían de la casa con bebidas alcohólicas, era todo una locura.

\- ¿Hace cuánto no veníamos? –pregunto Eriol.

\- Desde que éramos jóvenes, solteros y con sueños –respondió Shaoran.

Tomoyo y Sakura se miraron y la segunda dio un golpe suave en el brazo de Shaoran. Todos rieron.

Pasadas las horas Sakura se encontró junto a Tomoyo sentadas en una de las orillas del jardín, alejadas un poco del bullicio de todo le lugar y ambas con un vaso de cerveza en la mano.

\- Es una noche preciosa –comentó la castaña con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mirando el cielo.

\- Lo es, podríamos estar en la playa, todo este ruido ya no me emociona –sugirió Tomoyo.

Ambas asintieron.

\- Esperamos a Eriol y Shaoran para irnos –sentenció la castaña.

Pero cinco minutos después la felicidad que le había provocado la idea de ir a la playa de noche se vio inundada por el miedo de pasar de nuevo por lo mismo.

\- Dijo que se adelantaba, creí que estaba con ustedes –expresó el de ojos zafiro.

\- No ha vuelto, a lo mejor se perdió –dijo preocupada Sakura, quiso agregar que lo había notado como dicen "un poco arriba de la pelota" (*), pero no quería aguar la fiesta de todos.

Suspiró y se puso de pie.

\- Iré a buscarlo –anunció.

\- Iremos a buscarlo –rectificó la amatista.

Sakura sabía que no debía ni la dejarían ir sola, así que solo sonrió por cortesía, sonrisa que media hora después de dar vueltas por el lugar y no encontrar al castaño se transformó en una mueca de angustia.

\- No contesta –dijo Eriol volviendo a guardar su celular.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, la preocupación estaba siendo reemplazada por enojo.

 _No era la primera vez que pasaba por esto_.

Desde donde estaban, la parte trasera de la casa, miró a su derecha y detenidamente analizó a las personas de los distintos grupos, no distinguiendo en ninguna de ellas al castaño. Miró a su izquierda y en el tercer grupo de personas lo vio.

 _Conversando, riendo y tomando_.

Apretó sus manos en puño y frunció su ceño.

Fue cuando Sakura lo recordó.

Dejo de ir a China con él, porque Shaoran la dejaba sola. Estaban físicamente bajo el mismo techo, pero Sakura _siempre_ estaba sola.

La de ojos esmeraldas, tenía la bendición de llevarse bien con la familia de Shaoran cuando eran novios y por eso al principio dejaba que Shaoran la dejara con su madre o con sus hermanas, incluso con Meiling u otra prima con la que Sakura no tenía tanta confianza; pero cuando eso empezó a hacerse costumbre en cualquier evento familiar, empezó a sentirse incomoda conociendo a gente nueva presentada por su suegra como la novia de su hijo y éste brillaba por su ausencia, en otras palabras, empezó a ser parte de esa familia sin estar en ningún momento al lado de su novio, pues él compartía tragos con sus primos, tíos o cualquier familiar.

Y lo mismo empezó a ocurrir con los amigos de él en China, sobre todo con una pareja amiga que lo conocía en etapas de la vida de Shaoran que Sakura no conocía y en las que al parecer no encajaba. Cuando se juntaban solo los cuatro no era como cuando estaban con Eriol y Tomoyo, no, ahí Sakura se sentía como haciendo de mal cuarteto. Sonreía y opinaba cuando podía hacerlo, porque la mayoría del tiempo hablaban de un tema que para ella no era muy conocido y de gente que ella no conocía. Dejo de asistir a esas juntas con el tiempo.

Los matrimonios, cumpleaños, juntas familiares, siempre era lo mismo. Su molestia se acentuó cuando los primos empezaron a molestarla abiertamente, que se estaba pareciendo mucho a la madre de Shaoran, que se llevaba mejor con ella que con el propio Shaoran, que se estaba convirtiendo en la típica señora cascarrabias y que Shaoran aun podía arrepentirse, porque aún no le ponía ningún anillo en el dedo.

En esas ocasiones, Sakura mostraba una sonrisa amable y se retiraba. Tenía la suerte que la mansión Li era grande y el jardín siempre la recibía con los brazos abiertos.

Sakura no tenía problemas con que Shaoran bebiera, tenía problemas con que no supiera cuando parar. Shaoran no era alcohólico, simplemente en eventos así se dejaba llevar, pero con el tiempo todo tenía un límite.

El de Sakura llegó cuando Shaoran bebía descontroladamente vino tinto y luego no era capaz de levantarse de la cama y vomitaba. Lo aceptó una vez y él prometió que no volvería a suceder. La segunda vez también prometió lo mismo. La tercera fue el ultimátum.

Shaoran había dejado de beber vino, pero a veces, en muy contadas ocasiones, se le pasaba la mano con algún otro trago. Y Sakura no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. No quería ser la mujer bruja que no permitía que su novio bebiera y pasara un buen rato con amigos o familia, pero tampoco quería seguir haciendo como que nada sucedía. No cuando el hecho que él se emborrachara a ella le hacía daño.

En la adolescencia, efectivamente, habían bebido mucho con sus amigos. Por suerte ninguno tenía una borrachera muy desagradable, pero con el paso del tiempo, el cansancio y las responsabilidades la de Shaoran ya no le parecía tan divertida, no cuando era el único que seguía pasándose de copas y ella tenía que ver cómo regresar a casa y quedar con el alma en un hilo cuando él volvía a la suya.

Esos detalles mermaron algo en ella. Sufrió, lloró y hablaron. Shaoran cambió, procuraba no dejarla sola y no beber mucho.

Pero justo en ese momento Shaoran estaba tan feliz por haber vuelto con Sakura que no lo pudo evitar y tomó más copas que las que su cuerpo podía aguantar.

Sakura lo miró. El grupo con el que estaba lo componían tres mujeres y dos hombres contándolo a él, y una de ellas, la rubia de ojos verdes estaba tan condenadamente cerca de él que la respiración de Sakura se agitó por la furia.

 _¿Han sentido como algo de alguien que amas tanto puede molestarte hasta detestarlo?_

Sakura lo sintió en algún tiempo, cuando Shaoran se pasaba de copas. La forma en que sus labios salían exageradamente de su boca hacia el vaso para beberlo la detestaba; si, los mismos labios que la volvían loca de placer, en esos momentos la hacían enojar.

La castaña siempre se preguntó si él no podía simplemente parar cuando sentía ese pequeño mareo que te provoca el alcohol antes de que realmente te emborraches.

Cuando lo vio ahí conversando feliz, recordó uno de los episodios que lograron que el año antes de terminar siguiera convirtiéndose en un infierno: el momento en que los defectos que alguna vez eran adorables empezaron a no serlo.

Sakura sabía que amar significaba aceptar defectos, porque nadie es perfecto y por mucho que ellos se llevaran bien había cosas que ambos odiaban del otro, pero que el amor permitía minimizar lo detestable que podían ser esos defectos; incluso, ciertas costumbres que a uno no le gustaban las toleraba en la persona amada.

Pero cuando la relación va en decadencia y los defectos no son agradables y las costumbres dejan de ser tolerables, por mucho amor que se profesen, no había relación que aguantara.

Sakura odiaba la oscuridad y la soledad; Shaoran podía vivir con ambas cosas y disfrutarlas.

Y si había algo que Sakura odiaba más que la oscuridad y la soledad, era ver a Shaoran borracho.

Como justo estaba el castaño ahora.

\- Iré a buscarlo –atinó a decir Eriol cuando notó la reacción de Sakura.

Tomoyo la abrazó de lado poniendo ambas manos en los brazos de ella.

\- Tranquila –le dijo la amatista colocándose frente a ella y secando una lágrima que Sakura notó solo en ese momento.

\- Creo que no hicimos más que reconciliarnos en el único aspecto en el que no teníamos problemas –soltó con un puchero que Tomoyo adoró.

\- ¡No hagas eso, no traje mi cámara! –se quejó abiertamente logrando una sonrisa sincera de parte de Sakura.

Cuando Eriol volvió con un Shaoran en un estado evidente de ebriedad, éste se tiró a abrazar a Sakura.

\- ¡Cerezo! –habló fuerte- ¡No sabes cuánto te amo!

Sakura intentó no perder el equilibrio cuando Shaoran no siendo consciente de su peso y fuerza la abrazó y casi ahorcó en ese gesto.

\- Y no sabes cuánto te odio yo en este momento –fue su respuesta.

Shaoran se separó y perdió el equilibrio cual borracho, mas no cayó.

\- ¿A mí? –se apuntó- ¿Por qué me odiarías? ¡Te juro que no estaba haciendo nada con esas mujeres! –levanto ambos brazos mostrando inocencia.

Por el estado de ebriedad el volumen del tono de voz de Shaoran era bastante más alto de lo normal por lo que había llamado la atención de algunas personas a su alrededor. Sakura notó aquello y con una sonrisa fingida habló.

\- Vamos, Shaoran, no te estoy acusando de nada –le estiró una mano- Solo quiero irme.

\- ¡Pero es la verdad, cerezo, te juro que no he tocado a nadie! –continuó él, avergonzando aún más a Sakura.

\- Shaoran, por favor, solo camina.

\- ¡Te sigo a donde quieras, mujer de mi vida!

¿Había dicho que odiaba la oscuridad, soledad y a Shaoran borracho?

Pues también odiaba estas cosas en público.

 _Trágame tierra._

Sakura empezó a caminar y Tomoyo se colocó a su lado, Eriol y Shaoran las siguieron muy de cerca.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es el problema? –pregunto Sakura a Tomoyo antes de que cada una se retirara a su habitación. Tomoyo negó con la cabeza- El problema es que mañana cuando despierte me pedirá perdón sinceramente, me mirara a los ojos…y esos ojos cafés que tiene me pedirán a gritos que lo perdone y prometerán que no volverá a suceder… -hizo una pausa, Tomoyo le acarició el cabello- Y esos ojos cafés, que me quitan el sueño, conseguirán lo él quiera.

Tomoyo tomó las manos de su amiga con las suyas.

\- Pero créeme Sakura, el brillo que hay hoy en tus ojos lo vale.

Y Sakura lo sabía, sabía que había recuperado parte de su alegría de vivir, pero no sabía si podía aguantar los pequeños tropiezos…

… _no por segunda vez._

* * *

¡Hola, hola!

Si, ha sido bastante el tiempo, pero espero les gustara este capítulo, y como dicen por ahí, espero que sientan que la espera valió la pena.

Conseguí trabajo, así que he estado adaptándome a la nueva vida de adulta u.u Pero no abandonaré, descuiden.

(*) "un poco arriba de la pelota": en mi país (Chile) en un uso coloquial implica esa fase antes de estar borracho, pero cuando ya has bebido (¿se entiende? jajaja)

Respuestas reviews:

 **Honna-chan:** La idea principal es hacer un capítulo por cada día, tendremos altos y bajos en ellos, como los capítulos no están escritos no puedo adelantarte nada, pues mientras uno escribe sale todo. Sobre la escena cuando Shaoran se fue con otra, trata sobre algo que se dejó entrever en capítulos anteriores: Shaoran estuvo con una mujer a los tres meses de que Sakura terminó con él; estaba soltero, pero a ella le dolió de todas formas.

 **Erzeth:** Jajajaja Si, quizás debió durar un poco más, pero convengamos aún no sabemos si están reconciliados.

 **Lunabsc:** Espero te guste este capítulo.

 **Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26:** ¿Te gusto este? Espero contar con tu opinión.

 **Carupin:** Jajajaja…"más que insano" ¿mega insano? Sakura quería saber todo, porque en su cabeza Shaoran había hecho una y mil cosas con la mujer, gracias a su curiosidad poco sana es que descubrimos que si bien el hombre se acostó con otra, se sintió como la mierda luego y no lo hizo más. Lo divertido continúa…aun los protagonistas no nos han dicho que siguen juntos. Creo que has sido la única que ha logrado ver más allá…¿qué sucederá luego de estos diez días?

 **ValSmile:** Yo también creo que las mujeres somos de las que queremos saber todo, hasta el último detalle, para que luego otra no nos venga con cuentos. Y ¡Claro que hay más! Por lo menos es la idea, hacer un capítulo por cada día que ellos estén ahí de vacaciones. Lo que sucederá es un misterio.

 _¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


	8. Día cinco

" _Nunca cometí el crimen de querer olvidarte. Hice lo que creía correcto para mí, me aferré a la idea de no llevarte conmigo a todas partes"_

* * *

Extraños con Recuerdos

 _Capítulo VII_

 _Cuenta regresiva: cinco días y restando._

Esa mañana cuando Shaoran se quiso levantar no pudo. Intento ponerse de pie y tuvo que volver a sentarse, cerró los ojos y llevo una de sus manos a su frente.

 _Sentía mareos y náuseas_.

\- ¿Mareado y con náuseas? –escucho la voz de Sakura a su espalda y cerró aún más los ojos.

 _La había cagado…nuevamente._

\- Sakura yo… -empezó a decir sin voltearse.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas?

Shaoran no entendió a qué se refería Sakura, por lo que con cuidado se dio vuelta y la miró extrañado.

\- ¿Lo imbécil que soy?

Sakura soltó una carcajada suave y negó, sentándose en el otro lado de la cama, frente a Shaoran.

\- Los mareos y las náuseas.

Shaoran sonrió con melancolía.

\- Fue emocionante creer que estabas embarazada, por lo menos por dos días –sonrió.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

\- Confieso que estaba nerviosa y por un momento lo creí, aunque era casi imposible. Mi periodo había llegado hace 13 días y no me había saltado ninguna pastilla…

\- Nunca supimos qué fue lo que te provoco aquello –comento con pesar.

\- Siempre me mareo en los viajes.

\- Si, pero no habías tenido que correr al baño de un bus –suspiró- Si hubieras estado embarazada, a lo mejor tú y yo….

\- Quién sabe –interrumpió Sakura- Creo que el destino no quería que fuéramos padres, porque tarde o temprano nos separaríamos.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Eso –se expresó con tranquilidad la castaña- Piénsalo…si bien me tomaba las pastillas a diario, nunca me las tomé a la misma hora –con su mano se puso a hacer figuras en el cobertor de la cama- O la ves que me tomé como tres seguidas sin darme cuenta, pensando que me había olvidado tomarme algunas; o cuando se me cayó una y ese mes tomé una menos… -suspiró- Y oportunidades para hacer un bebé no faltaban.

\- ¿Qué intentas decirme?

\- Que oportunidades para quedar embarazada hubieron, pero jamás quedé embarazada –expresó- No es que estuviera en nuestros planes… y con el tiempo siempre lo postergamos –se tomó dos segundos antes de continuar- Ese año que nos fuimos a vivir juntos hicimos bien en no planear tener un hijo.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Te hubiera molestado tener un hijo conmigo?

\- No, Shaoran, y lo sabes –lo miró retándolo- ¿Recuerdas quién sufría con la posibilidad de un embarazado no planeado?

Shaoran aun con el ceño fruncido se puso de pie, era cierto que no quería ser padre sin antes disfrutar de su carrera, dinero y de su novia; pero si ella hubiera quedado embarazada él hubiera sido el hombre más feliz.

\- Tampoco te hacía feliz la idea de un embarazo no planeado –acusó él.

Y era cierto, tampoco ella quería quedar embarazada sin antes estar, por lo menos, viviendo con Shaoran. Y el tiempo le dio la razón a Sakura, pues bajo el mismo techo duraron solo un año.

Sakura suspiró y se puso de pie.

\- ¿Por qué bebiste hasta quedar en ese estado? –encaró al castaño cruzada de brazos.

\- Lo siento, lo sé, me dejé llevar por la emoción de volver contigo…

\- No hemos vuelto –interrumpió seria, desconcertando al castaño.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tu y yo no hemos vuelto –aclaró ante la cara estupefacta de Shaoran- Nos acostamos sí, pero nuestra relación quedó en el mismo lugar donde la dejamos.

\- Sakura si es por anoche yo te juro que…

\- Si, sé lo bueno que eres prometiendo cosas, Shaoran.

Shaoran cerró los ojos y masajeó el puente de su nariz, su pasado lo condenaba.

 _Y volvía a estar en el mismo lugar que el día diez de esas vacaciones y ahora solo le quedaban cinco_.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir para que me perdones?

\- ¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?

\- Sé que en tus libros el sujeto tiene las palabras precisas y yo nunca he podido decirte algo que realmente te haga temblar de pies a cabeza –Sakura quiso interrumpirlo, pero él no la dejó- Sé la cantidad de errores que he cometido y, por lo visto, sigo cometiendo, pero ya no entiendo cómo hacerte feliz.

\- Shaoran, tú me hacías feliz…

\- ¡Sí! –expresó exasperado- Y me duele haber perdido la magia de seguir haciéndote feliz. Intenté recuperarla, intenté darte en el gusto, pero tú tampoco ponías de tu parte.

\- Y ahí vamos de nuevo con lo mismo –dijo levantando sus brazos y dejándolos caer.

\- ¡Claro que sí, porque sigues culpándome solo a mí! ¡Tú también tienes cosas que me exasperan!

Sakura dio un paso atrás y formo con su boca la perfecta "o" que demostraba su sorpresa ante lo dicho por el castaño.

\- ¿Qué? –pregunto aun desconcertada, Shaoran jamás había hablado de las cosas que a él le molestaban de ella.

\- ¡Eso! –dijo moviendo sus brazos- No eres precisamente la protagonista perfecta de un libro.

\- ¡Nunca me he creído perfecta! –se defendió frunciendo el ceño y empuñando sus manos.

\- ¿No? –dijo burlón- ¿Te recuerdo algunas cosas? –dijo acercándose a ella.

\- No es necesario –dijo seria- Porque lo que yo recuerdo es que el perfeccionista eres tú.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Si, te molestaba mi forma de restarle importancia a esas cosas estúpidas a las que le dabas valor.

\- No eran estúpidas.

\- Si, lo eran. Nada de lo que te molestaba a diario era de vida o muerte y bien podías dejarlo pasar.

\- ¡Llegabas feliz de tu trabajo porque era solo cuidar niños, no lidiar con grandes empresarios! -Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y Shaoran mostró contrariedad en su mirada, sabía que se había expresado mal- Sakura, no quise decir que…

\- ¿No? ¿Y qué quisiste decir entonces? –pregunto con los ojos esmeraldas terriblemente en calma.

Shaoran volvió a llevar su mano a su frente, rascándose nervioso.

\- Tu trabajo no es menos que el mío-suspiró- Pero estaba muy presionado en ese tiempo, tenía que quedar bien con todos y tú...

\- Y te salió perfecto.

\- ¿Qué me salió perfecto? –pregunto agotado.

\- Quedaste bien con todos con quienes querías quedar bien.

\- Sigo sin entender tu punto.

\- Fuiste completamente perfecto en quedar bien con quienes querías quedar bien –repitió- Y los demás sobramos en tu vida.

\- Nunca sobraste en mi vida, solo quería tu apoyo.

\- Y yo el tuyo –dijo con pesar- Siempre me miraste en menos por la profesión que escogí.

\- No es cierto.

\- Lo es –dijo con firmeza- ¿Por qué no te quejaste cuando deje de acompañarte a tus eventos y reuniones?

\- Porque quería respetar tu voluntad –respondió rápidamente.

Sakura alzó una ceja, suspicaz.

\- Y te ahorrabas el hecho de que tus importantes inversionistas se sintieran incómodos con tu novia parvularia -agregó.

\- Eso no es cierto…

\- Lo es, pero de todas formas ya da lo mismo –dijo cansada de la discusión.

\- No da lo mismo para mí –la enfrentó, haciendo valer su opinión.

\- Bien –cedió la castaña- ¿Te recuerdo cómo me humillaron las decenas de hijas de inversionistas que querían ser tus novias para que cuidaras los imperios de sus _papis_?

\- Jamás… -intento negar, sorprendido con esa información recién adquirida.

\- ¡Jamás te lo dije, porque eran problemas menores! ¿Por qué iba a molestarte con comentarios de mujeres idiotas cuando estabas preocupado de mantener en pie el imperio de tu familia?

\- Sakura yo… -suspiró.

\- ¡Sakura nada! –dijo exasperada- Ya deja de hacerte la víctima –empezó a caminar de un lado a otro- Sé que cometí errores y sé que al final las cosas que te gustaban de mi dejaron de hacerlo, sé cuánto odiabas que te llevara la contraria solo por hacerte enojar; pero soporte muchas cosas en silencio para apoyarte.

\- Debiste decirme esas cosas.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Te podría haber apoyado.

\- No eras capaz de mantenerte a mi lado más de diez minutos en cualquier evento, ¿qué ibas a ser por mí? –preguntó con desprecio- Desde que estoy contigo aprendí a resolver yo sola mis problemas en tus reuniones.

Shaoran llevó una mano a su cabello y lo revolvió más de lo que ya lo tenía, la cabeza empezaba a dolerle.

\- Quiero que volvamos –dijo tras un rato.

Sakura lo miró como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas.

\- ¿Has oído algo de lo que hemos estado hablando?

\- Si –respondió acercándose más a ella, los separaban dos pasos- Sakura, tú y yo nos amamos y aunque mi pasado me condena yo he cambiado.

Sakura movió su nariz en un claro gesto de estar tomando el olor del lugar, el cual apestaba a alcohol.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –pregunto burlona.

Shaoran llevó ambas manos a su cabello y lo revolvió, caminando él esta vez de un lado al otro.

\- ¡Lo siento, maldita sea! –dijo derrotado- No bebía así desde que volví a China y decidí que sería un mejor hombre para ti.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿Tú…?

\- Si, cuando volví a China supe que la había cagado y que si te quería de vuelta no podía simplemente ofrecerte lo que ya te había ofrecido antes –confesó exponiendo todo su ser en esa frase.

 _Sakura tembló de pies a cabeza._

\- ¿No intentaste siquiera olvidarme? –pregunto contrariada, pues ella solo había intentado eso: olvidarlo cada día desde que se separaron.

\- Nunca cometería ese error –dijo serio y sincero- Hice lo que creía correcto para mí, me aferré a la idea de no llevarte conmigo a todas partes.

\- No creo que te haya costado mucho, pues ya no me llevabas a todas partes… -Sakura se arrepintió apenas pronunció esas palabras.

\- ¿Lo ves? –pregunto, pegando sus rostros- Incluso cuando te estoy ofreciendo mi corazón eres capaz de apuñalarlo solo para que yo siga siendo el maldito culpable -Sakura frunció el ceño- Está dentro de las cosas que yo odio de ti, por si te interesa saberlo.

\- Mi lista de seguro es más larga que la tuya –respondió venenosa.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada.

\- Si, no me cabe duda, siempre he sido un maldito mal nacido.

Sakura frunció su boca cuando Shaoran se alejó, lo vio tomar una toalla y meterse al baño donde la miró por última vez antes de dar un portazo.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, era muy fácil llevarle la contra a Shaoran y, sobre todo, no darle fácilmente la razón; a ella se le había vuelto una _cuestionable_ costumbre.

Suspiró y salió de allí.

Tenía muchas dudas respecto de cómo comportarse con el castaño, esperaba que con esa caminata su mente se despejara un poco.

Siempre que intentaban solucionar alguno de sus problemas terminaban recriminándose todo.

En la caminata Sakura pensó y pensó; lo bueno, lo malo, lo que quería lo que no quería. Hasta que llegó a la playa, se sentó en la arena y miró el mar, por suerte ese día estaba algo nublado y corría una agradable brisa.

\- Pero y él… ¿qué quiere? –pregunto a la nada.

\- Es una pregunta válida.

Tras recibir respuesta la castaña se sobresaltó y antes de que se pudiera poner de pie notó como Eriol se sentaba junto a ella.

\- Me asustaste –dijo acomodándose y llevando una de sus manos a su corazón, intentando de esa forma calmarlo.

\- ¿Qué piensas, pequeña?

\- ¿En quién más podría pensar?

\- ¿La inmortalidad del cangrejo? –sugirió gracioso.

Sakura soltó una carcajada sincera.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer? –pregunto luego de un rato la castaña.

\- Lo que tu corazón te indique.

Sakura suspiró ante esa respuesta.

\- No es tan fácil.

\- Lo es pequeña, a veces uno suele ahogarse en un vaso de agua.

En respuesta la castaña bufó y el de pelo azul sonrió.

\- ¿Te han dicho que te pareces a Shaoran cuando haces eso?

Sakura rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Me quieres ayudar o no?

\- Si, pero solo tú y él pueden arreglar esto, nadie más.

\- Dime algo que no sepa.

\- Él te quiere de vuelta y es un tarado –dijo riéndose y recostándose en la arena.

\- Dije: algo que no sepa –soltó riéndose y recostándose también.

Ambos miraron el cielo, hasta que Sakura bufó.

\- Mi pelo quedará lleno de arena –dijo arrugando la nariz y cerrando los ojos, recordando que se había acostado sin una toalla.

Eriol soltó una carcajada.

\- Pues ya ni modo, ¿nos bañamos?

\- ¿Estás loco? -pero no alcanzó a obtener respuesta cuando el de ojos azules la levantó y cargo como cordero- ¡Eriol, bájame! –exigió, pero él ni se dio por aludido.

\- ¡A veces piensas mejor con la cabeza fría! –le grito desde adelante mientras pequeñas gotas de agua llegaban a distintas partes del cuerpo de Sakura- ¡Cierra la boca, pequeña! –pero la advertencia no alcanzó a ser procesada por la castaña cuando sintió que la bajaban y una ola gigante los cubría.

Cuando la ola dejo al descubierto su cara no pudo evitar ponerse a toser, pues no había alcanzado a reaccionar, por suerte estaba de pie y de las manos de Eriol.

\- ¿Mejor? –pregunto Eriol cuando ella dejó de toser.

Sakura le golpeó el brazo delicadamente.

\- Creo que si –respondió al fin- Pero no creo que esto haya sido buena idea –acoto cuando notó como toda su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo.

Eriol negó con la cabeza, sonriendo misterioso como siempre, y sin más explicación la tomó de la mano y salió con ella caminando, hasta llegar a la cabaña.

Tomoyo se encontraba en la entrada leyendo un libro, alzo su mirada curiosa.

\- ¿Cómo estaba el agua? –pregunto divertida y lanzándoles una toalla a cada uno.

\- Helada –respondió la castaña.

\- Tal como lo necesitabas –acotó su amiga y Sakura río, Eriol y ella eran muy suspicaces.

\- Supongo –dijo desinteresada.

\- Vayan a ducharse y cámbiense, esa ropa mojada les hará mal –dijo mientras cerraba su libro y se ponía de pie- Les prepararé chocolate caliente.

Cuando Sakura entró a su pieza suspiró, agradecía infinitamente tener los amigos que tenía.

Se metió a la ducha y disfruto del agua tibia que caía sobre su espalda, lavo su cabello y sacó toda la arena de él. Cuando sintió que era prudente salirse, porque sus dedos se estaban arrugando, cerró la ducha y salió. Buscó una polera blanca suelta y un pantalón corto de mezclilla para ese día.

Se sentó en la cama y con una toalla empezó a secarse el cabello. Suspiró, tenía decisiones que tomar y aun no sabía lo que realmente quería. Estaba pensando en qué hacer cuando Tomoyo entró con un tazón en sus manos.

\- Te traje el chocolate, toma –dijo extendiéndoselo.

\- Gracias –dijo dejando la toalla a un lado y tomando el tazón, sopló antes de tomar el primer sorbo.

\- Shaoran salió poco después de ti y no ha vuelto –comentó Tomoyo tomando la toalla y haciendo que Sakura le diera la espalda para secar ella su cabello mientras- ¿Quieres hablar? -Sakura volvió a beber de su tazón y levanto ambos hombros en respuesta.

\- Realmente no sé qué hacer –dijo al fin- Todo en él me saca de quicio, intento arreglar las cosas y mi lengua viperina tiene que herirlo –dice derrotada- Es como si ganara el que demostrara quien cometió más errores.

\- ¿Y…? –animó Tomoyo.

\- Ambos los cometimos.

\- ¿Y…?

\- Él no tiene toda la culpa.

\- ¿Y…?

Sakura se giró y miró a Tomoyo a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pretendes?

\- ¿Yo? –preguntó- Nada –respondió inocente.

Sakura dejó el tazón en su velador y se puso de pie.

\- ¡Es exasperante como tú y Eriol parecieran manejar todo bien! -Tomoyo reprimió una sonrisa- ¿Nunca tienen problemas? –y esta vez la morocha no contuvo su carcajada.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Sakura –dijo al fin- ¿No lo recuerdas? La adolescencia tampoco fue fácil para nosotros.

Sakura asintió y volvió a sentarse esta vez mirando a Tomoyo.

\- Lo sé, lo siento, es que ustedes son tan maduros –comentó con pesar.

Tomoyo rió llevando una de sus manos a su boca.

\- Hemos tenido peleas fuertes y a veces hirientes, como toda pareja, imagino, pero jamás dejamos que sobrepasara los límites. Nunca nos faltamos el respeto y tenemos nuestros códigos.

Sakura asintió interesada.

\- Códigos… -soltó en un suspiro la castaña.

\- Si, toda pareja los tiene.

Sakura meditó al respecto.

\- Creo que Shaoran y yo nunca llegamos a esa conexión…

\- Si los tenían –le confesó Tomoyo- Y aun los tienen, ¿no lo has notado? –Sakura negó con la cabeza- Hacen muchas cosas armónicamente, solo tienen que volver a centrarse tú en él y él en ti.

\- Pero yo…

\- Créeme, Sakura, él debe tener más que claro en lo que falló –la miro seria- Y tienes dos opciones, o lo arreglan o lo dejan por la paz, pero deben de dejar de hacerse daño.

Sakura sonrió.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Y Sakura esperó y esperó, pero Shaoran no volvió al almuerzo, tampoco en la tarde y no se apareció para la cena.

Entrada la noche fría la castaña decidió sentarse en la banca de la entrada envuelta en una manta. Se removía inquieta cuando Tomoyo salió.

\- Le contestó a Eriol –ante eso ella se levantó cual resorte- Está en el Luna -informó.

… _en el Luna._

… _en el Luna._

… _en el Luna._

\- No puede ser… -dijo Sakura sentándose de nuevo, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

\- No saques conclusiones adelantadas –advirtió Tomoyo, pero ni ella estaba convencida de lo que decía.

\- Ya me voy –informó Eriol poniéndose la chaqueta y con las llaves del auto en la mano, Sakura se puso de pie.

\- Yo también voy.

\- Sakura no sé si… -intento Eriol.

\- No me interesa, si él pudo volver ahí, yo también –dijo con el ceño fruncido y decidida.

Tomoyo y Eriol intercambiaron miradas, la relación de sus amigos iba de mal en peor.

Cuando lograron estacionarse bajaron los tres y caminaron entre la multitud. Pagaron su entrada y el ruido de adentro era estruendoso, las luces molestaban y el olor a alcohol inundaba las fosas nasales.

Cuando se adentraron Sakura empezó a mirar minuciosamente el lugar, solo había un lugar en específico que dejo para el último, esperando que Shaoran no estuviera ahí… _de nuevo._

Derrotada y habiéndolo buscado en todos los lugares posibles, dirigió su mirada a la mesa del rincón a la derecha. Una parte de ese lugar que lograba alejarte un poco del bullicio y te daba intimidad.

Apretó los ojos y tras contar hasta tres los abrió, aunque al segundo después quiso mantenerlos cerrados, en la mesa, _la misma de aquella noche_ , estaba de espalda Shaoran con una muchacha de pelo negro, la que tocaba su brazo muy sugerentemente.

 _Y todo se había acabado._

Empezó a correr, solo quería salir de ahí, de fondo escuchó las voces de sus amigos llamándola, pero esta vez quería estar sola.

Dio la vuelta al _pub_ que estaba a la orilla de playa y siguió corriendo. Cuando sintió que había llegado a un lugar donde el bullicio ya no se sentía, se dejó caer y se aferró a sus piernas dejando caer todas sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí sola y llorando?

La voz grave y que no dejaba duda de lo enojado que estaba la sobresaltó, levantó su cara y miró hacia atrás.

 _Tenía que ser una maldita ilusión._

* * *

¡Hola, hola!

¿Cómo va todo? ¡Aquí yo con un nuevo capítulo! Ya quedan menos días…

Espero les guste y me dejen su opinión.

 **Guest uno:** No me cabe duda que los problemas se arreglan hablando, pero estos castaños tienen problemas serios de comunicación y al parecer, como nos dijo Eriol, se están ahogando en un vaso de agua… ¿o no?, aun no lo sabremos, lo que sí está claro que las circunstancias no han ayudado en nada a esta pareja. ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? Espero leerte.

 **Erzeth:** ¡Y aquí están muy lejos de tener una relación color rosa! Jajajaja. Lo de Tomoyo fue un extra, creo que estaba dejando muy abandonado el papel de los amigos y están en el verano, no debe ser cómodo para ellos estar ahí entre la batalla constante que es la relación de los castaños. Lo de Tomoyo grabando porno, no sé jajaja no había pensado llegar tan lejos, pero quién sabe, quizás sea un plus para la historia. Ojalá podamos tener luego a nuestro castaño en gloria y majestad. Nos leemos.

 **Carupin:** Esta vez no hay lemon, lo siento, le vamos a cortar el agua a los protagonistas por un tiempo…que puede ser horas o días, aún no lo decido. Opino lo mismo: nada peor que un hombre borracho y cargoso…¡Dios! Ambos tienen serios problemas de comunicación, solo esperemos que logren sacar adelante su relación. Espero te guste el capítulo. ¡Saludos!

 **ailudelastiernas:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me motivan para seguir escribiendo. ¿Te gustó este capítulo? Tenemos más diálogos entre los protagonistas y menos manoseo jajaja. Los finales de los capítulos tienen que tener un poco de intriga, si no, ¿cómo me aseguro que querrás leer el siguiente? Jajaja. Saludos.

 **Cdpam:** ¡Yo también quiero un final feliz! Así que descuida jajaja, tendremos final feliz, pero quedan capítulos para ponerse a pensar en eso…aún nos quedan un poco de dificultades antes de que todo sea amor y felicidad jajaja.

 **Lunabsc:** Pobre Shaoran se fue de resaca, de reto y ahora… ¿Dónde estaba y con quién? Lo sabremos el siguiente capítulo jajajaja.

 **ValSmile:** Toda mujer, en mi opinión, odia a ese hombre borracho ¿tú no? Convengamos que acá es común, por eso está dentro de los problemas que estos castaños tenían. Yo creo que Shaoran ha cambiado, pongo mis fichas en él jajaja. Gracias por tus palabras. Hay algo que puedo asegurar: me gustan los finales felices, pero hay un largo camino aun para eso jajaja, o puede que no tan largo, no lo sabremos hasta el final.

 _Nos leemos el próximo capítulo._


	9. Día cuatro

" _Que algo te haga sentir feliz y a la vez te dé un poco de miedo, es la señal de que eso es exactamente todo lo que necesitas"._

* * *

Extraños con Recuerdos

 _Capítulo VIII_

 _Cuenta regresiva: cuatro días y restando._

Sakura abrió la boca y la cerró, la abrió de nuevo y la cerró.

\- ¿Cómo…? –salió al fin torpemente de su boca.

\- Te hice una pregunta –recordó él, mientras el humo del cigarro que fumaba salía de su boca.

\- ¿Estabas aquí?

\- ¿Sabes la hora qué es? –contra preguntó él, mientras fumaba la última parte de su cigarro, lo apagaba y se ponía de pie.

Sakura seguía desconcertada, él estaba ahí, sentado en la playa detrás de ella, apoyado en una gran roca; ahora, de pie a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando el mar tranquilo de esa noche.

\- Son más de la una de la mañana –indicó- ¿Me puedes decir qué haces aquí sola y llorando?

Sakura se pasó la manga del sweeter por sus ojos y nariz, cuando sintió que su cara estaba seca se puso de pie, con miedo estiró una de sus manos y toco el brazo de él, poco más arriba del codo.

Él la miró curioso.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto estás aquí? –pregunto al fin la castaña.

\- Desde la tarde –contestó frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Aquí vine _aquella_ vez –Sakura no necesitó que le explicara a qué vez se refería- Aquí decidí que debía recuperarte, pero antes debía sanar las heridas. Decidí que me iría a China, mejoraría como hombre y volvería por ti.

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida y sus esmeraldas se llenaron de amor al contemplar el perfil del hombre a su lado.

\- ¿Y ahora pensabas lo mismo? –se atrevió a preguntar.

Shaoran miró a la mujer a su lado, la oscuridad permitía una intimidad que de día no se conseguía. Negó con la cabeza.

\- No me iré a ningún lado hasta que seas tú la que me diga que esto termino para siempre –sentenció. Sakura agachó la mirada- ¿Termino esto para siempre, Sakura?

Sakura no sabía qué pensar. Ella había corrido, porque juraba que el hombre que estaba en el _pub_ era Shaoran y que nuevamente estaba con una mujer.

\- Shaoran…yo…

Shaoran no espero su respuesta, se adelantó unos pasos y dejo su espalda a la vista de la castaña.

\- No has respondido qué hacías aquí, Sakura.

La de ojos esmeraldas miró la ancha espalda del castaño y se perdió en los detalles. Iba a responder cuando el celular de él sonó.

\- ¿Dónde estás? –pregunto Shaoran sin ni siquiera saludar a quien lo llamaba. Sakura quiso poner atención a esa conversación, pero no escuchaba nada, así que solo se resignó, hasta que segundos después Shaoran se dio la vuelta y la miró con el ceño cada vez más fruncido- Si, está aquí –dijo al fin- Si, descuida –y cortó.

La castaña sabía que habían estado hablando de ella, por lo que asumió que quien había llamado era Eriol. No dejo de mirar a Shaoran, quien mantuvo la vista en su celular más que un par de segundos, lo vio apretarlo y luego lo metió a su bolsillo.

\- ¿Pensaste qué era yo? –la miró sin pestañear y en un tono tan acusador que Sakura sabía que en realidad él no esperara una respuesta- No puedo creerlo -soltó decepcionado y llevo una de sus manos a su cabello y la otra la apoyó en la cadera- ¿Realmente no crees nada de lo que te he dicho en estos días?

\- Shaoran entiende…

\- ¿Que entienda qué? –interrumpió molesto- Te he dicho todos los malditos días de estas vacaciones a lo que vine, te dije que había cambiado, te dije que no cometería los mismos errores. Bebí anoche más de la cuenta y si, fue mi culpa, pero eso no tendría por qué quitarle valor a todo lo demás que te he dicho.

\- Es solo que…

\- ¿Qué, maldita sea? Nuestros problemas ocurrieron hace mucho y dentro de ellos no está el que te engañara para que desconfíes así de mi ¿o sí?

\- No, técnicamente –concedió ella.

\- ¿Técnicamente? ¡Ya habíamos terminado cuando me acosté con ella, supéralo! –soltó desesperado.

Sakura abrió los ojos dolida por la rudeza en las palabras de Shaoran.

\- No seas así –pidió- No te he acusado de nada.

\- No, pero estabas aquí sola muy tarde, porque creías que estaba allá con una mujer.

\- Si –no le quedaba más opción que aceptar su error- Yo…-titubeó- Es solo que cuando Tomoyo dijo que estabas en el Luna…

Sakura se interrumpió cuando notó como él sacaba el celular de nuevo de su bolsillo y buscaba algo que le mostró cuando lo encontró. La castaña leyó el mensaje, efectivamente el último enviado decía que él estaba en el Luna, pero anterior a ese había otro mensaje y si se leía completo, explicaba en qué playa se encontraba.

\- Eriol me explicó que leyó el mensaje de nuevo, entraron al Luna buscándome y cuando él las buscaba para explicarles que se había equivocado, tú saliste corriendo.

\- No soportaba la idea de verte con otra.

\- No me quieres contigo y no soportas la idea de verme con otra –le espetó- Decídete, Sakura, porque tampoco te estaré esperando toda la vida.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

\- ¿No viniste a recuperarme? –preguntó altanera- ¿Tiene un tiempo límite el amor que profesas?

Shaoran sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a ella, hasta quedar solo unos milímetros separados.

\- ¿Pretendes tenerme toda una vida tras tuyo, pidiendo perdón y rogando por una oportunidad? -Sakura bajó la mirada y Shaoran levantó del mentón su cara para obligarla a mirarlo- Respóndeme.

\- Por supuesto que ese no es mi plan –respondió molesta- No soy tan egoísta.

\- ¿Entonces? -pero Shaoran no recibió respuesta y soltó la cara de Sakura- Vamos, volvamos a la cabaña.

El regreso fue en silencio, Sakura miraba el rostro inmutable de Shaoran que solo ponía atención a la carretera. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Shaoran estacionó y ambos bajaron. Al entrar Sakura quiso decir algo, pero no sabía por dónde empezar, ¿debía disculparse?

Cuando lo notó subir la escalera lo siguió, la habitación de invitados estaba en ese largo pasillo a la derecha y un poco antes que la suya; fue ahí donde se dirigió el castaño, tomo el pomo de la puerta y la miró cuando ella se había quedado detenida a unos pasos de él.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? -la de ojos esmeraldas se mordió el labio inferior y miró los labios de Shaoran. Negó con la cabeza- Buenas noches, Sakura.

\- Buenas noches, Shaoran.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse hizo que Sakura se sintiera mal. Suspiró y continuó hacia su habitación donde con mucha lentitud se preparó para dormir.

Después de una hora dando vueltas, se colocó de espalda en la cama y miró el blanco techo, tras unos minutos de reflexión concluyó que debió seguir a Shaoran, pero también sabía que ahora no tenía el valor para ir a meterse a la habitación de él. Frustrada se dio la vuelta y ahogó un grito en su almohada.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que pensó fue que no se dio cuenta el momento en el que se había dormido. Cerró los ojos y busco en su interior una respuesta a cómo comportarse con el castaño.

Si Sakura lo pensaba detenidamente, Shaoran había cambiado, como el mismo le dijera más de una vez. Tenía un propósito claro en su vida y estaba luchando por ello, pero ella, estaba tan ensimismada en comportarse como la víctima que no era capaz de dejar ir el pasado.

Mientras se duchaba pensó que realmente ella también quería volver con Shaoran. El tiempo que había estado con Ryu, si bien no fue malo, no era lo que ella quería para su vida, pues siempre buscaba algún gesto o algún pequeño rastro de lo que era Shaoran y no podía pasarse la vida buscando en otros hombres lo que solo encontraría en uno.

Bajo animada, había ordenado sus ideas y tenía ahora un propósito.

\- Buenos días –saludo a su amiga que se encontraba en la cocina.

\- Buenos días, Sakura –dijo con culpa la amatista.

Sakura no era la mujer más perceptiva del planeta, pero conocía hace tanto a Tomoyo que ya no le costaba tanto leerla. Así que se acercó a ella y le habló.

\- No te preocupes, Tomoyo –acarició su espalda- No fue ni tu culpa ni la de Eriol.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, creo que lo ocurrido anoche hizo que me diera cuenta que estoy demasiado aferrada al dolor del pasado.

\- Eso es cierto –concedió con una sonrisa amable Tomoyo.

\- A veces hay que sacar las cosas buenas de esas malas y seguir adelante, como lo hizo Shaoran.

\- Estoy realmente sorprendida que pudieras llegar a esa conclusión anoche.

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida y ofendida.

\- ¿Qué estas queriendo decir?

\- Nada, amiga –evadió Tomoyo- ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

\- Recuperar a Shaoran.

Tomoyo soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Qué puede salir mal cuando dos personas buscan lo mismo?

Sakura frunció el ceño y los labios, meditando.

\- ¿Todo? –preguntó al fin alzando una ceja.

Ambas amigas rieron.

\- Que bueno encontrarlas felices.

\- Buenos días, Eriol.

\- Buenos días, pequeña, lo siento –agregó rápidamente el hombre de gafas.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa amable.

\- No te preocupes, después de todo, las cosas suceden por algo.

\- Si, supongo –respondió mientras buscaba un tazón y se hacía un café.

\- ¿Shaoran aun duerme? –preguntó Sakura cuando ya los tres terminaban sus desayunos. Las miradas cómplices entre Eriol y Tomoyo no pasaron desapercibidas para la castaña- ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

\- Su auto no está –quien habló fue Tomoyo.

Ante esa respuesta Sakura se puso de pie y saliendo de la cocina miró por la ventana de la entrada, efectivamente el auto de Shaoran no se encontraba.

\- ¿Dónde fue?

\- Dijo que iba y volvía –contesto Eriol.

Sakura inmediatamente se desanimó.

\- Realmente he estado jugando con su paciencia –dijo al fin- Supongo que soy la única que se sigue comportando como una maldita egoísta.

\- No, no, no seas así contigo misma –se acercó Tomoyo- Está bien ser egoísta, debías sanar tus heridas a tu propio ritmo.

\- Pero en el proceso hacía nuevas para Shaoran.

\- No creo –dijo Eriol asomándose por la cocina- Ese hombre venía preparado para tu rechazo.

Sakura rió con tristeza.

\- Supongo que sí –respondió resignada.

Luego de lavar los utensilios ocupados en el desayuno Sakura se disculpó con sus amigos y decidió dar un paseo sola.

Camino tranquilamente por los alrededores, había estado tanto tiempo aferrada a su pasado que necesitaba reencontrarse a sí misma. Había pasado una vida con Shaoran y había olvidado lo que era estar sola, sin sentir que él le hacía falta o que lo necesitaba para seguir adelante. Y cuando estaba en ese proceso, Ryu había aparecido para adormecerlo.

Cuando Sakura llegó a la playa se dio cuenta de una cosa muy importante, Shaoran había hecho lo correcto y ella no. El castaño había decidido sanar sus heridas y volver por ella. En cambio Sakura solo las anestesió, olvidando que cuando el efecto adormecedor terminara, el dolor volvería tan latente como al principio.

 _Gran error._

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- ¿Ya lo notaste?

Sakura dio un salto, porque siempre hablaba a la nada y alguien respondía. Miró al hombre junto a ella y sonrió.

\- Si, ya lo noté.

\- ¿Y qué harás ahora?

\- Sanar mis heridas.

Shaoran sonrió de medio lado.

\- Me parece justo –concedió.

Sakura sonrió y bajo la mirada a sus manos, las removió inquieta.

\- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –se atrevió a preguntar tras un momento.

Shaoran suspiró y la miró a la cara, a esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

\- Lo tengo muy claro.

\- ¿Y si…? –Shaoran llevó su dedo índice a los labios de ella, callándola.

\- Los supuestos pueden ser muchos, cerezo, pero creo que seguiremos amándonos –dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro y Sakura apoyaba su mejilla en la palma de él, cerrando los ojos.

\- Lamento que tengas que esperar y no asegurarte un futuro juntos –dijo ella.

\- En el peor de los casos, volveremos a hacer extraños con recuerdos –soltó en son de broma, Sakura soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

\- No esta vez, Shaoran, no quiero volver a ser una extraña para ti, no después de todo lo que pasamos juntos.

\- No después de todo lo que sentimos el uno por el otro –agregó él.

Se miraron a los ojos y ambos querían besarse, pero sabían que no era el momento, por lo que dejaron de tocarse y se colocaron uno al lado del otro mirando el horizonte, justo allí donde el mar y el cielo se juntan.

\- Me da miedo, pero creo que es lo que necesito para ser feliz –confesó la castaña.

\- Esa es la señal de que es exactamente lo que necesitas y estás tomando la decisión correcta.

\- ¿Esperaras?

\- Muero por decirte que no, cerezo, para que saltes a mis brazos y volvamos de una vez por todas –soltó sincero y frustrado, logrando una sincera carcajada de la castaña- Pero tienes que vivir tu proceso.

\- Eres demasiado sensato para estar enamorado.

\- La mujer que amo lo vale.

\- No sigas…-rogó Sakura mordiéndose el labio por las ganas incontrolables que tenía de besarlo.

\- ¿Me lo pides así? –se acercó él y llevó su mano a su cara, donde con su dedo pulgar hizo que ella se soltara el labio- No me pidas cosas con tus palabras y otras muy distinta con tu mirada, Sakura, no podré resistir.

\- No sé si quiero que lo hagas –soltó en un susurro no despegando su vista de los labios del castaño.

Shaoran ahogó un gemido roncó. Sentía su excitación latente.

\- Sabes que esto terminará en algo más que un beso, Sakura –explicó- Detente -ordenó- No quiero que después te arrepientas.

\- Podríamos… -empezó en un susurro y mojó sus labios con su lengua- Podríamos… Solo quedan tres días de vacaciones –seguía hablando en susurro- Quizás deberíamos aprovecharlos y luego…

Shaoran pegó su frente a la de ella y llevó ambas manos a su cuello, donde sus cuatro dedos abrazaron la nuca y sus dedos pulgares quedaron en su quijada.

\- Me vas a matar con este trato –confesó- No sé si sea capaz de dejarte en paz luego de esto.

\- Lo harás, porque me amas –sentenció la castaña.

\- Eres cruel, cerezo –abrió sus ojos y la miró sonriendo.

\- Lo sé –le devolvió la mirada y la sonrisa.

Y el beso que ambos esperaban se concretó al fin. Fue una caricia leve al principio, pequeños besos cortos, hasta que Sakura se abrazó al cuello de él y pidió sin palabras profundizarlo. Lo bueno de ambos es que sabían cómo le gustaban los besos al otro, por lo que se acoplaron en un instante. Cuando sintieron que estaban zaceados de los labios del otro dejaron sus frentes juntas y se acariciaron con sus narices.

\- Extrañaba eso –comentó Sakura.

\- ¿Mis besos? –preguntó el castaño.

\- No, esto –dijo mientras volvía a chocar su nariz con la de él, en el acto conocido como beso esquimal.

\- No sabía que te gustara como para extrañarlo.

\- Hay muchas cosas que me gustan de ti, Shaoran.

Shaoran se alejó de ella.

\- ¿Si? –preguntó engreído- ¿Tienes una lista o algo así?

Sakura rió.

\- No –luego lo medito- Bueno, puede que sí -Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendidos- ¿Qué? –preguntó avergonzada- Te recuerdo que llevamos juntos desde pequeños, uno hace esas cosas en alguna etapa de su vida –terminó más avergonzada. Shaoran soltó una carcajada ronca y sexy- ¡No te rías! –pidió avergonzada la castaña. Shaoran la abrazó y ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de él.

\- Eres adorable, cerezo.

Sakura lo abrazó por la cintura y aspiró su aroma.

 _Adoraba estar entre los brazos de ese hombre_.

\- Sakura –la llamó él.

\- ¿Si? –dijo levantado la cabeza para mirarlo, pero sin soltarlo.

\- En realidad quedan tres días y medio –dijo pícaro.

Sakura rió.

\- No pierdes oportunidad, ¿no?

\- No, si te tendré por tan poco.

\- Bien, volvamos a la cabaña -Shaoran alzó una ceja- ¿Qué?

\- En la cabaña están Eriol y Tomoyo.

\- Si y pueden estar preocupados, además, debemos volver a almorzar.

\- Oh, no, cerezo, tendremos tres días y medio, solos tú y yo.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y se soltó del abrazo de él.

\- ¿Qué pretendes?

\- Mi familia tiene una cabaña a 45 minutos al interior de este lugar –contó- Tú y yo podemos ir ahí -ofreció.

Sakura lo meditó un momento, la idea no se le hacía tan desagradable y moría por tener sus tres días de ensueño antes de volver a la realidad.

Se mordió el labio.

\- Está bien –dijo al fin- Pero volvamos a almorzar con Tomoyo y Eriol, en la tarde nos vamos.

Shaoran le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y la tomó de la cintura para alzarla y dar vueltas de alegría con ella.

En la tarde cuando iban en el auto de Shaoran, con sus maletas, habiéndose despedidos de sus amigos, Sakura empezó a dudar, tenía miedo de quedarse a solas con Shaoran, pero también sabía que era algo que ella necesitaba antes de separarse completamente de él y sanar sus heridas.

\- Estaremos bien –le dijo él- Prometo no abalanzarme sobre ti llegando, si es lo que te preocupa –dijo divertido.

\- Idiota –soltó Sakura sin despegar su mirada del vidrio.

\- Hay un pequeño negocio a unos diez minutos, pasaremos ahí a comprar algunas cosas para la cena -Sakura asintió, le gustaba comprar cosas para comer- ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras?

\- Pizza –respondió.

\- Suena delicioso.

Entrada la noche, luego de haber cenado, conversado, reído y hecho el amor, Sakura se puso de pie y caminó al ventanal que había en el living de esa casa, zaceada y vestida únicamente con la camisa de Shaoran. Se apoyó en el borde de la muralla y miró el cielo; la luna estaba resplandeciente y permitía una hermosa vista para quienes tuvieran el placer de estar despiertos a esa hora. Suspiró y miró al hombre que dormía cómodamente en el sillón, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, por lo que los tres días restantes los iba a aprovechar al máximo; en esos tres días se iba a olvidar del pasado al que había estado tan aferrada e iba generar recuerdos con ese nuevo Shaoran, para que cuando llegara el momento de sanar sus heridas supiera que estaba esperándola un hombre que mejoró por ella.

* * *

¡Hola, hola!

¿Cómo están? Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo, ya queda menos, solo tres días ¿qué pasará? Jajaja

 **Carupin:** En serio creí que tú serías la que adivinaría que no era Shaoran el que estaba en el pub. Dale crédito, el hombre dijo que había cambiado y a pesar que tuvo una recaída por la emoción sabe a qué vino, está mucho más preparado que Sakura para empezar de nuevo. ¿Te siguen cayendo mal mis protagonistas? Jajaja

 **ailudelastiernas:** Jajajaja exactamente, además, recordemos que él no le fue infiel a Sakura, simplemente se metió con una mujer cuando aún no habían vivido sus duelos. Efectivamente, él la encontró, ¿fui muy predecible? jajaja

 **Erzeth:** No se me ocurrió que fuera Meiling, la verdad no creo que ella aparezca en esta historia, pero aún quedan tres capítulos, nunca se sabe…quizás has metido una idea en la cabeza loca de esta escritora jajaja. Todas creíamos lo mismo, pero estaba claro que lo que estos dos hicieron fue quitarse las ganas, mucha acción poca conversación jajaja.

 **Lunabsc:** ¡Por supuesto que no era él! Nuestro castaño no comete el mismo error dos veces (y nótese que puse "nuestro" jajaja), porque convengamos que como aun no vuelve con Sakura está soltero y puede dárselas de picaflor si quiere. Pero sigue ahí, al pie del cañón. ¿El que la sigue la consigue?

 **Quimi:** Muchas gracias por unirte a esta historia, espero este capítulo también te guste y me sigas dejando tu opinión. Quizás la próxima vez puedas compartir tus conclusiones y sabré si acertaste o no jajaja. Saludos.

 _Nos leemos._


	10. Día tres

" _Resulta que yo nunca podré olvidar aquel día. Ese en el que vi por primera vez tu sonrisa"_

* * *

Extraños con Recuerdos

 _Capítulo IX_

 _Cuenta regresiva: tres días y restando._

Sakura despertó porque sus fosas nasales fueron inundadas por un olor a quemado.

Abrió los ojos con pereza y supo que se encontraba en una cama, realmente no recordaba haber ido a la cama. Antes de cerrar los ojos solo recuerda haberse acomodado entre el respaldo del sillón y el hombre que le había hecho el amor.

Sin necesitar explicación de cómo llegó allí, pues el lado que ella no ocupaba de la cama aún se encontraba tibio y tenía muestras de que alguien durmió ahí, decidió levantarse. Salió de la cama, se estiró, buscó con que abrigarse y se encaminó a la cocina.

\- Hay cosas que no cambian –comentó al llegar.

Shaoran le regaló una sonrisa.

\- Mis gustos no, a mí me gusta el pan _questado_.

Sakura soltó una carcajada, pues ella había inventado esa palabra al descubrir que Shaoran no podía tostar pan sin quemarlo.

\- Serviré el té –informo antes de ponerse a buscar las cosas en esa cocina.

Era la primera vez que Sakura estaba ahí. No sabía de esa casa, pero asumía que Shaoran la había mandado a hacer, con el fin que ahora mismo se estaba cumpliendo.

\- Mi mamá te mandó saludos –comentó al rato el castaño.

Sakura tragó seco y un frío recorrió su espalda dorsal. Ieran Li era una mujer adorable, pero fría. La castaña jamás podría decir que su _suegra_ la había tratado mal, al contrario, pero eso no quitaba que siempre se sintiera intimidada a su lado, pues la altura y elegancia de Ieran Li no eran fácil de sobrellevar.

\- ¿Sabe que estoy aquí? –preguntó nerviosa.

\- Sabe que vinimos todos de vacaciones y que te vería, por supuesto -Sakura soltó el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones sin darse cuenta. Shaoran alzó una ceja- ¿Piensas que te extorsionaré con mi familia para que te quedes conmigo?

\- No –titubeó la castaña ante la mirada fija de Shaoran- Sabes que no –insistió.

\- No ocupe esa táctica cuando terminaste conmigo, no lo haré ahora –aclaro con un deje en su voz que delataba sentirse un poco ofendido.

\- Ponte en mi lugar, llevamos varios días de vacaciones y recién hoy me dices eso –se excusó.

Shaoran lo medito y asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba las últimas _questadas_ en una panera que estaba al centro de la mesa de esa cocina.

\- ¿Cómo han estado tus hermanas? –pregunto Sakura antes de morder su tostada.

\- Bien –comento desinteresado- Tengo varios sobrinos –comentó para continuar con la conversación.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Por supuesto –agrego como lo obvio- Están todas casadas y morían por llenar de nietos a mi madre.

\- ¿Por eso viniste a Japón de vacaciones? –pregunto al borde de una carcajada.

\- No principalmente –respondió con una sonrisa ladina que se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

Sakura enrojeció.

Pasaron unos minutos en silenció y Shaoran notó cómo una duda daba vuelta en la mirada esmeralda perdida.

\- ¿Qué te tiene tan concentrada?

\- Nada.

\- Siempre es nada –agregó aludiendo a una de sus últimas discusiones antes de terminar.

Sakura dudó, él tenía razón. Suspiró antes de hablar.

\- ¿Fuiste solo al matrimonio de Feimei?

Shaoran no se extrañó con la pregunta, de los matrimonios de sus hermanas Sakura solo no había asistido a uno.

\- No.

\- Ah… -soltó desganada y tomando su tazón con té entre sus manos para ocultar su rostro lo más posible.

\- ¿No preguntarás con quién fui?

\- No sé si quiera saber.

\- Mueres por saber –aseguró el castaño. Sakura se mordió el labio, aún medio oculta tras su taza- Fui con Meiling –confesó.

Sakura dejó la taza en la mesa, pero dejó allí sus manos para calentarlas.

\- ¿Fue una hermosa ceremonia? –decidió preguntar.

\- Normal, supongo –contesto restándole importancia- Sabes que lo de los matrimonios no es lo mío.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

\- Lo tengo claro.

\- Podemos volver a recuperar esto –dijo de pronto Shaoran poniendo nerviosa a la de ojos esmeralda.

\- No empieces –advirtió.

\- Pero lo quieres.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Shaoran –cedió derrotada- Mi sueño ideal hubiera sido que nunca termináramos, pero así fueron las cosas y estamos aquí. Vamos paso a paso.

\- Está bien –dijo con sus manos en alto en señal de querer mantener las cosas en paz- A tu ritmo.

Continuaron el desayuno en completa paz, riendo y conversando. La mañana no se les hizo nada cuando decidieron ponerse a cocinar para el almuerzo, era una pareja que lograba acoplarse en la cocina, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que les sucedieran cosas graciosas. El almuerzo al igual que el desayuno pasó en paz.

Era media tarde cuando Shaoran con una caja en las manos se acercó a Sakura que estaba cómodamente sentada en el living.

\- Mira lo que encontré –dijo él mostrando la caja de tamaño de las de zapatos.

Sakura la miró y en un principio no la reconoció, pero en cuanto vino a su memoria el recuerdo, abrió los ojos sorprendida. En esa caja de zapatos año tras año ella y sus amigos habían coleccionado preguntas de distinta índole y que, generalmente, la jugaban en la noche acompañada de alcohol, para soltar las respuestas más rápidas, sinceras y divertidas. Era muy parecido al juego de verdad o reto, pero sin los retos.

\- ¿De dónde…?

\- Tengo mis secretos, cerezo.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado y se mordió el labio, tomó la caja y la abrió, saco algunas tarjetas.

\- ¿Y cuál es el plan? –preguntó mientras pasaba una a una las tarjetas en su mano.

\- ¿Jugar?

\- ¿Ahora?

Shaoran asintió.

Sakura recordaba solo una par de las cientos de preguntas que había en esa caja. Dudó.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? –quiso cerciorarse- Nada impide que con la respuesta de uno u otro terminemos peleados.

Shaoran suspiró.

\- Hay muchas cosas que conocemos el uno del otro, creo que nos beneficiaría intentar recordar esas cosas y otras, de plano, expresarlas –se tomó unos momentos- Si terminamos peleados, ya inventaré el modo de reconciliarnos –dijo con una sonrisa ladina que Sakura no pudo más que responder con otra igual de sincera.

\- ¿Quién parte?

\- Las damas.

\- Bien, Shaoran Li –Sakura se acomodó en el sofá subiendo sus pies y quedando frente a frente con el castaño.

Buscó en la caja una carta en particular, aquella tarjeta que dibujada tenía una biblia.

\- ¿Prometes decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad? –pregunto solemne.

\- Lo prometo –respondió el castaño con una mano posada en la tarjeta y la otra en alto a nivel de su cara con la palma estirada. Sakura asintió.

Hecho eso, le paso la tarjeta con portada de biblia al castaño, quién tomo juramento a ella esta vez.

\- Bien –dijo Sakura después de jurar- Empecemos –tomó una tarjeta, la leyó en silencio y luego miró los penetrantes ojos ámbar- Tuviste suerte, ¿quién es tu mejor amigo? –leyó.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada.

\- El idiota de Eriol –luego meditó- La mayoría del tiempo –agregó.

Sakura rió y depositó la tarjeta al lado de la caja, donde estableció el lugar de las ya leídas.

\- Mi turno –dijo Shaoran metiendo su mano en la caja y revolviendo, escogida una la tomó y leyó- ¿Cuándo fue tu primera vez? –alzó una ceja.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿No es muy temprano para esas preguntas?

\- No, no lo es.

\- ¿Tengo que responder?

\- Quiero oír tu historia, cerezo.

\- _Nuestra_ historia, Li –Sakura llevó sus manos a su regazo y jugó con ellas- Fue en Octubre o Noviembre, olvidamos el mes y nunca llegamos a un consenso. Habíamos cumplido recién los dieciocho años –Sakura suspiró y metió rápidamente la mano en la caja, leyó la tarjeta y la devolvió rápidamente.

\- ¡No hagas trampa! –regañó Shaoran, metiendo la mano con ella para recuperar la tarjeta lanzada- ¿Cuál era?

Sakura enrojeció.

\- Da igual, se fue al agua -respondió.

Shaoran enarcó sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Así no funcionará.

\- Lo sé, lo siento. Si sale de nuevo, la leeré -prometió.

Sakura ante la atenta mirada castaña metió la mano y sacó una tarjeta con los ojos cerrados, la acercó y abrió solo un ojo para leerla.

\- ¿Has hecho un trío alguna vez? –leyó tranquilamente.

\- No –respondió rápido Shaoran.

\- ¿Quieres hacer uno? –preguntó Sakura fuera de juego.

\- Sabes que no.

\- ¿Tampoco ahora? –pregunto dudosa.

\- No me interesa penetrar a nadie que no seas tú –contesto con rudeza y directamente mirándola a los ojos. Sakura tragó seco y sintió los músculos de su intimidad contraerse, pronto se mojaría; se removió inquieta.

\- Tu turno –dijo mirando sus manos en su regazo, intentando sacar todos los pensamientos de un Shaoran muy complaciente penetrándola.

\- ¿Cuál ha sido tu mayor mentira?

Sakura lo meditó, no era buena mintiendo, por lo que sus opciones eran pocas.

\- Cuando le dije a Touya que estaba donde Tomoyo, y en realidad estaba en tu departamento dispuesta a perder mi virginidad –antes que Shaoran pudiera decir un comentario, la castaña tomó una tarjeta, una mueca incómoda se hizo en su cara- Volvió a salir –informó, refiriéndose a la tarjeta que había vuelto a meter a la caja- ¿Cuál es tu peor recuerdo en la cama? –leyó sin levantar la mirada.

\- Si, tenías razón, debimos dejar esa tarjeta en el olvido –dejo que Sakura siguiera sin mirarlo y respondió- Cuando me acosté con alguien que no eras tú –metió su mano a la caja y sacó una tarjeta- ¿Cuántos novios has tenido? –leyó serio y dejando la tarjeta rápidamente en las ya leídas.

\- Dos –respondió rápido Sakura- Las preguntas no están ayudan a formar una buena atmósfera –comentó.

\- No era precisamente con las preguntas que quería comenzar.

\- ¿Sirvo jugo? –se levantó del sillón la castaña- Necesitamos una pausa.

Shaoran asintió y mientras la castaña revoloteaba en la cocina sirviendo jugo y algo dulce y salado para picar, Shaoran cerró la caja y la movió para que las tarjetas se revolviera, no era posible que tuviera tan mala suerte como para que ninguna pregunta sacará información que realmente necesitaban expresar.

Sakura tras unos minutos volvió con una bandeja, dos vasos y dos potes, uno con galletas y el otro con papas fritas. Shaoran la ayudó a dejar todo en la mesa de centro y Sakura se devolvió con la bandeja; segundos después volvió, tomó su vaso con jugo y se sentó en el sillón.

\- ¿Y si vemos una película mejor? –pregunto tras un par de sorbos a su jugo.

Shaoran lo meditó, realmente quería seguir jugando, sabía que había preguntas en ese juego que podía ayudar a que Sakura le expresara todo el dolor que había sentido, se desahogara con quien debía y se liberara de esa pena que aun cargaba. Pero también sabía que no podía forzarla.

\- Está bien, pero luego seguiremos jugando –propuso.

La castaña asintió y Shaoran se puso de pie para buscar en el mueble las películas que había. Miró y miró, buscando una en particular, cuando la encontró la puso y se acomodó al lado de Sakura.

Había escogido una comedia romántica, no era el género que Shaoran prefería, pero siempre había aceptado ver una que otra por ser de las que le gustaban más a Sakura. La escogió porque sabía que necesitaba que ella se despejara y relajara, algo que dos horas después, cuando la película hubo terminado, había conseguido.

\- Ha sido maravillosa -comentó alegre la castaña, poniéndose de pie para estirarse- Pero sigue dándome vuelta una cosa –comentó pensativa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Esta cabaña es una completa trampa hecha para mí –dijo sonrojada y en un tono acusador.

Shaoran la miró desde su posición aun sentado en el sillón y alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sakura enrojeció aún más.

\- Esta cabaña no existía cuando estábamos juntos –Shaoran asintió- Y hay muchas cosas aquí que podrían estar dirigidas a mí, ¿por qué tendrías ese generó de películas si no son de tu completo agrado?

Shaoran sonrió triunfante.

\- Bueno, tengo hermanas y una prima que también gustan de ese género.

Sakura se puso más roja si eso era posible.

\- Yo…tienes razón… -comentó aun avergonzada y sintiéndose decepcionada, realmente esperaba que todo hubiera sido pensado en ella.

Shaoran se puso de pie.

\- ¿Te gusto la película? -pregunto levantando la cara de la castaña desde su mentón, Sakura asintió- Eso es bueno, porque la escogí pensando en que podría traerte aquí algún día –y con su mano acarició su rostro.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y miró los labios del castaño.

\- ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Li.

En respuesta, Sakura subió su mirada a los ojos ámbares y la bajó a los labios de él. Shaoran le regaló una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué quieres? –repitió, pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta, se alejó de la castaña con una sonrisa y dejándola confundida- Bien –dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera- Es una buena hora para preparar la cena –sonrió y levantó las cosas que habían usado hace un rato.

Sakura frunció su ceño, pero no dijo nada.

Una vez más en ese día compartieron su complicidad en la cocina y prepararon la cena.

\- ¿Después de la cena que tienes planeado? –preguntó la de ojos esmeraldas cuando ya llevaba la mitad de su plato.

\- Seguir jugando –respondió el castaño, mirando la reacción de ella, que solo levanto su mirada para ver si él hablaba en serio.

\- ¿Seguro?

Shaoran asintió.

\- No creo que sigan saliendo preguntas tan incómodas -explicó.

Sakura alzó sus hombros en gesto de ignorar realmente qué tipo de preguntas habían y podían seguir saliendo.

\- Nunca las hemos leído todas, habrá que intentarlo.

Ambos asintieron en silencio y con una sonrisa.

Terminada la cena y lavados los platos se sentaron a reposar, en el mismo living en el que habían pasado la mayor parte del día.

\- Mañana tenemos que salir a ver la luz de sol –dijo tras unos minutos Sakura- No podemos pasar los dos días encerrados.

\- En realidad podemos, ya tendrás suficiente luz del sol cuando se acaben las vacaciones.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

\- Es en serio, Li, mañana quiero conocer los alrededores de tu cabaña.

Shaoran sonrió y asintió.

\- Como tú quieras.

\- Cediste muy ponto –comentó la castaña pensativa- ¿Qué hay?

\- Me conoces muy bien, cerezo. Un bosque.

Sakura alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Y?

\- Una roca, oculta entre los árboles, nos podemos sentar ahí mañana.

Sakura lo miró dudosa y tan pronto como se dio cuenta, la sangre le subió a la cara.

\- Yo…eres un…

Shaoran no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, pero antes que su suerte cambiara tomó la caja de las tarjetas y la puso entre ellos.

\- ¿De quién era el turno? –pregunto Li.

\- Mío –aseguró Kinomoto. Metió la mano y sacó una tarjeta- ¿Quién te cae mal?

\- El idiota de Eriol –dijo en broma, Sakura rió, pero no aceptó esa respuesta- El hijo de un empresario en China, es un maldito mal nacido –comentó serio y Sakura asintió.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Su padre lo tiene como un maldito mal criado, no sabe nada del negocio y se entromete en las reuniones.

\- ¿Y el padre qué dice?

\- Lo tiene mimado, su madre murió cuando era pequeño y no ha querido nunca que sienta esa ausencia.

\- Lo siento mucho –dijo sincera.

Shaoran no pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla.

\- Extraño eso también.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Tu empatía con el sufrimiento de otros, se te da tan fácil.

Sakura se sonrojo.

\- No digas eso, me haces ver como una santa y jamás he sido tan buena.

\- Quizás no a nivel mundial, pero si con los que te rodean.

Sakura nerviosa acerco la caja para que Li sacará una tarjeta.

\- ¿Qué es lo más tonto que has jugado con alguien?

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

\- Este juego, por supuesto -respondió.

Shaoran rió con ella.

\- Si, es una buena respuesta.

Sakura tomó otra tarjeta y rodó los ojos al leerla.

\- Los dioses definitivamente están de tu parte, ¿a quién amas?

\- Sé específica.

Sakura leyó la letra chica de la tarjeta.

\- Respuestas como "a mi mamá, hermana, cualquier familiar no sirve".

\- A ti –susurró él y Sakura se estremeció- Mi turno, ¿alguna vez te robaste algo?

\- No.

\- Demasiado inocente.

\- ¿Tú lo has hecho?

\- Una barra de chocolate, cuando pequeño, mi mamá lo vio cuando ya estábamos de vuelta en casa. Al otro día me obligó a volver al negocio y pagarlo –contó la historia cual hijo sometido a una madre dictadora.

Sakura soltó una carcajada y tomo una tarjeta.

\- El lugar más extraño en donde haz estado con tu pareja –leyó y bufó- La letra pequeña dice que es teniendo relaciones, por supuesto –rodó los ojos- ¿Solo coleccionamos preguntas del ámbito sexual?

\- Sabes que no, pero si en su mayoría, es lo más tabú que siempre hay.

\- Bien, responde.

\- Éramos bastantes tradicionales, así que lo más "extraño" ha sido en la montaña –dijo pícaro, haciendo alusión al recuerdo de momentos antes y al paseo que Sakura había exigido para mañana.

\- Sentado en una piedra –agregó Sakura enrojecida.

\- Así es –tomó una tarjeta- ¿Con qué celebridad me serías infiel?

\- No podría serte infiel, no tenemos nada –respondió rápido Sakura, más rápido de lo que realmente hubiese querido.

\- Innecesaria tu respuesta –atacó Li molesto.

\- Lo siento, era en broma.

\- Sé que no estamos juntos –le explicó, mirándola de frente- No cometeré el error de volver a creer que porque te acuestas conmigo volvimos.

\- Está bien, Shaoran, dije que lo siento –Sakura se sintió mal, así que para seguir con el juego respondió- Michaell C. Hall. (*)

\- Muy niño bonito –comento celoso.

\- Envidioso.

\- ¿Yo por él? Créeme cerezo, no hay nada en él que pueda ponerme celoso.

\- Si hay algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Me interesaría mucho saberlo –dijo orgulloso.

\- Que yo lo besaría.

Shaoran apretó la mandíbula y su mano derecha en puño.

\- Si, tu ganas esta vez –dijo derrotado.

Tras eso, Shaoran se puso de pie, Sakura escucho como abría puertas de muebles y hacía sonar unas botellas de vez en cuando, lo vio regresar con una botella de tequila que puso en la mesa con dos vasos para _cortitos_ y los sirvió.

\- Bien, cerezo, es momento de ponerle un poco de sabor a esto –dijo con más ánimo e invitándola a hacer un salud con él, ambos bebieron el trago, Sakura empezó a toser de inmediato- Extrañaba eso –comento gracioso el castaño.

\- Bien, pero no debes hacerme trampa –exigió la castaña, sabiendo que era despistada y lo podía ser más si estaba bebida.

\- Promesa.

\- ¿Qué odias de mí? –leyó tranquilamente la castaña.

\- Tu talento para hacernos pelear.

\- Yo no nos hago pelear.

\- Si lo haces, siempre. Eso y llevarme la contra.

\- Si te llevo la contra no es por gusto, es porque estás equivocado.

Shaoran rió.

\- Lo haces de nuevo –informó.

Sakura abrió la boca y la cerró frunciendo el ceño y los labios.

\- No te enojes -pidió el castaño.

\- Da igual –dijo y sacó una tarjeta, pero antes de leer Shaoran le dio otro cortito- ¿Pretendes emborracharme?

\- Si así puedo sacarte la verdad, si –confesó.

Sakura lo sabía, ella sabía que no podría hablar libremente con Shaoran, porque pensaría siempre lo que quiere decir y si expresa realmente bien lo que siente. Pero bajo los efectos del alcohol siempre fue más expresiva. Cerrando los ojos se arriesgó y bebió al seco el cortito.

\- Bien, que sea lo que tenga que ser. Si te reprocho algo será tu responsabilidad.

\- Es un riesgo que quiero asumir –bebió él su cortito esta vez.

\- ¿El tamaño importa? –leyó Sakura con una carcajada.

\- Bien…quizás esa debió salirme a mí.

\- Pues ya vez…dime _lobito,_ ¿el tamaño importa?

\- En mi opinión, sí. Eso de que importa más si sabe usarlo o no, también puede ser cierto –expuso- Pero tú dime, ¿un pene extremadamente grande no te asustaría? -Sakura tragó secó y asintió- ¿Y uno extremadamente pequeño, lo sentirías?

Sakura no pudo evitar llevar su mirada a la parte del pantalón de Shaoran donde debajo se encontraba su pene, el castaño lo notó y sonrió.

\- No quiero sonar presuntuoso, pero no te puedes quejar de mi tamaño…o grosor –agregó ladino logrando que Sakura hiperventilara.

\- Es el único que conozco, así que no diré si es grande o pequeño. Para mí es lo normal –cortó la conversación cruzada de brazos, Shaoran soltó una carcajada.

\- Me molestaría tu respuesta, pero adoro ser el único y lo sabes.

\- Estúpido ego masculino –soltó- A mí también me hubiera encantado seguir siendo la única –soltó venenosa.

\- Bien –dijo el castaño sirviendo la tercera ronda de cortitos- Esto realmente está funcionando.

Y volvieron a beber al seco.

\- ¿Quién fue tu peor pareja en la intimidad?

Sakura alzó una ceja.

\- Tú cuando te ibas y me dejabas con las ganas –soltó directa.

Shaoran se sintió herido.

\- Te pedí disculpas esas veces y te compensaba después –contesto entre dientes.

\- Pues la pregunta necesitaba una respuesta y la di –respondió retadora.

Shaoran apretó los dientes y Sakura sacó una tarjeta.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te masturbaste? –leyó y miró interesada al castaño esperando su respuesta.

Shaoran se trapicó con su propia saliva y enrojeció como cuando niño.

\- Hace tiempo no te veía así –comento con nostalgia Sakura cuando Shaoran dejó de toser.

\- ¿Atorado?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

\- Nervioso y avergonzado –aclaró.

\- Siempre estoy nervioso cuando se trata de ti.

\- Dejaste de estarlo hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

\- Que dejaste de ponerte nervioso a mi lado hace mucho tiempo.

Shaoran alzó una ceja.

\- Sakura, no estás siendo clara.

\- Recuerdo el tiempo antes que confesaras tus sentimientos y los años que le siguieron. Siempre fuiste muy serio y te volviste bastante observador si se trataba de mí, pero los últimos años perdiste todo ese interés.

\- Jamás perdí el interés en ti.

Sakura suspiró derrotada.

\- Shaoran, no quiero discutir sobre eso.

\- Yo sí, estás haciendo una acusación directa y quiero defenderme.

Sakura jugó con la esquina de la tarjeta que contenía una pregunta olvidada.

\- El último tiempo cuando íbamos a algún lado, parque, playa o lo que fuera, siempre que yo no estaba a tu lado, te miraba en algún momento para saludarte, porque siempre ocurría que estabas mirándome, pero esas últimas veces te miraba y siempre estuviste concentrado en alguna otra cosa.

\- Yo no recuerdo eso.

\- Claro que no, a ti no te afectaba, pero el desinterés era evidente, por lo menos para mí. Quizás suene como una niña mimada, pero siempre me mimaste, Shaoran, no conozco otra clase de amor que no sea el que tú mismo me enseñaste y cuando ya no querías o podías mimarme como siempre lo hiciste, la que lo notó fui yo.

Shaoran meditó al respecto, no recordaba específicamente los hechos a los que Sakura hacía alusión, pero si tenía presente algo que él mismo le dijera a Tomoyo esas vacaciones, y era que él estaba tan acostumbrado y tenía tan asumido que Sakura estaba a su lado que dejó de mirarla para asegurarse que aún seguía ahí.

\- La última vez que lo hice fue antes de venir a estas vacaciones –respondió para volver al juego.

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida, un poco perdida por no recordar la pregunta. Volvió a leer la tarjeta en su mano y suspiró.

\- Creo que necesito otro cortito –informó y Shaoran sirvió dos más que fueron bebidos más rápido de lo que los sirvió.

\- ¿Cuál es tu peor recuerdo en la cama? –leyó Shaoran.

Sakura levantó la mirada, jade y ámbar se miraron intensamente.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? –pregunto la castaña.

Shaoran asintió.

\- Una de nuestras primeras veces.

\- La tercera –especificó Sakura.

\- Nuestra tercera vez –repitió- Pero era mi pregunta, puedes contarla con lujo de detalles, si es lo que quieres –dijo herido.

\- El peor recuerdo es cuando fuiste un maldito desconsiderado, pensando que porque ya no era virgen podías llegar y meterla, sin preocuparte de que me excitara.

Shaoran rodó lo ojos.

\- Y luego tuve el descaro de reírme -agregó.

\- Si, te burlaste, porque creías que por no ser virgen simplemente no iba a doler.

\- Bien, te toca –cortó Shaoran.

\- ¿Cuál es tu mayor secreto? –leyó rápidamente Sakura- No tienes que decirlo si no quieres –dijo al notar que Shaoran meditaba sobre su respuesta.

\- No es que no te quiera contar –aclaró- Pienso realmente cuál es mi mayor secreto, no es que toda la gente tenga un "mayor secreto" –dijo señalando las comillas con sus manos en las dos últimas palabras. Al rato agregó- La verdad, quizás tengo uno, pero puede que no lo creas.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué no lo creería?

\- Porque se trata de ti.

\- ¿De mí? ¿Tu mayor secreto se trata de mí?

\- Te involucra, por supuesto –tras unos segundos continuó- Cuando tenía diez años y vine aquí me costó un poco relacionarme –Sakura asintió- Me molestaba de sobremanera que fueras tan amable, no podía creer que hubiera una niña que fuera inocente y buena; tenías que tener algo falso. Como me sentaron detrás de ti muchas veces tuve la oportunidad de observarte sin que nadie lo notara, como hablabas con Tomoyo y tus amigas –sonrió- Luego llegó el idiota de Eriol y me descubrió el primer día. Tomoyo creo que siempre lo supo.

\- ¿Qué me mirabas?

Shaoran asintió.

\- Te observe mucho tiempo Sakura, y de pronto empecé a ser parte de tu grupo de amigos, en el mismo momento de Eriol, a pesar que yo había llegado mucho antes.

Sakura frunció sus cejas y sus ojos esmeraldas mostraban confusión.

\- No veo cuál es tu mayor secreto en todo esto.

\- Mi mayor secreto es que memorice el día que me sonreíste. El día que directamente me regalaste una sonrisa.

\- Eso no tiene sentido, Shaoran, tú mismo has dicho que siempre sonrío a todos.

\- Si, pero tienes una sonrisa especial para tus cercanos y nunca olvidaré cuando me regalaste esa a mí. Era un día de otoño, el día anterior Eriol me había arrastrado con ustedes a comprar después de clases. Estuviste callada todo el viaje. A la mañana siguiente teníamos el servicio juntos y cuando llegaste corriendo, abriste la puerta y me regalaste la mejor de las sonrisas que hubiera visto junto con un "buenos días, Li, espero no llegar tarde".

Las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron rosadas.

\- ¿Por qué eso cuenta como tu mayor secreto? –quiso averiguar la castaña.

\- Porque nunca le dije a alguien, ni siquiera a ti, que fue el momento exacto en que me enamoré de ti.

El tono rosa de las mejillas de Sakura se tornó rojo.

\- Siempre dijiste que…

\- Si –interrumpió el castaño- Sé lo que dije, me avergonzaba mucho el hecho de haberme enamorado de ti solo porque me sonreíste y tú no reparaste en mi hasta que te confesé mis sentimientos –agregó con el orgullo herido- Siendo amigos no te pusiste celosa de otras chicas, no mostraste ni siquiera que podía atraerte físicamente.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

\- Solo teníamos diez años, Shaoran.

\- Si y estabas condenadamente enamorada de Tsukishiro.

Sakura dejo de reír y se sonrojó otra vez.

\- Luego pasaron dos años y logré decirte al fin que me gustabas –termino de relatar Shaoran.

Sakura asintió, de ahí en adelante recordaba la historia perfectamente.

\- ¿Y yo puedo saber tu mayor secreto? –se aventuró el castaño.

\- No era una pregunta para mí –se excusó Sakura alzando los hombros.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada.

\- Está bien, sigamos –tomó una tarjeta, la leyó y frunció el ceño notablemente- Si no quieres responder, estás en tu derecho –dijo y Sakura alzó una ceja- Cuenta un sueño erótico que hayas tenido con alguien que no sea yo.

\- Ah –soltó Sakura- La verdad es que…

\- En serio, no sé si quiera escuchar eso –interrumpió Shaoran.

\- ¿Seguro?

Shaoran la miró a los ojos verdes que tanto amaba y lo meditó un momento.

\- Está bien, dime.

Sakura había pensado jugar un poco con los celos de Shaoran, pero dadas las circunstancias quizás eso no era lo mejor, por lo que optó por la verdad.

\- No he tenido ningún sueño erótico con alguien que no seas tú –confesó- Lo cierto es que no veo otro –y apuntó el miembro de Shaoran- Entrando… -y la voz le fallo.

Shaoran no se contuvo y se acercó a besarla, solo un toque.

\- No sabes cómo amo esa inocencia tuya –depósito un segundo beso y volvió a su lugar- ¿Quieres seguir jugando o pasamos a algo más interesante?

\- ¿Qué es algo más interesante?

\- Pues, no es muy difícil de adivinar, muero por hacerte el amor desde que apareciste esta mañana en la cocina.

Sakura no contuvo una carcajada relajada y feliz.

\- ¿Todo el día conteniendo las ganas?

Shaoran suspiró desde lo más hondo de sus pulmones.

\- No te imaginas lo que es tener a este amigo en su lugar.

\- ¿En su lugar? –pregunto coqueta.

Shaoran lo entendió.

\- Muere por ir a su hogar ahora.

Sakura le sonrió con ternura y a la vez excitada. Shaoran había dicho una de las primeras veces después de que lo habían hecho que era como volver a su hogar cuando volvía a estar dentro de ella; era como estar en casa, todo ahí era suyo y por él no volvería a salir, aunque fuera biológicamente imposible.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, Sakura metió la mano a la caja.

\- No –dijo Shaoran frustrado.

\- Si –dijo ella triunfante.

\- Juegas con fuego, ¿lo sabes?

\- Perfectamente.

Pero en realidad Sakura no leyó la tarjeta, solo quería ver el ceño fruncido y frustrado de Shaoran, quería verlo apretar los dientes y quería saber que aun podía jugar con su paciencia.

\- Shaoran –lo llamó delicadamente- ¿Quién te gusta?

\- Demasiado fácil la pregunta, saca otra tarjeta.

\- No leí la tarjeta -informó.

Shaoran contrariado fijo su vista en Sakura, la miró minuciosamente, no quería caer de nuevo en su trampa, pero el tono rosado, distinto al de cuando se avergüenza, los ojos verdes de un verde oscuro, como cuando se excita, la respiración suave y los labios levemente separados, le indicaron que esta vez Sakura no estaba jugando.

\- Vas a matarme –dijo antes de tomar sus labios con posesión- Sabes perfectamente como tentarme, cerezo.

Antes de profundizar el beso, Shaoran tomó la caja y las tarjetas y las dejó en la mesa de centro, de esa forma tenía libre acceso a la castaña en ese sillón.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír cuando se encontraba bajo el cuerpo de Shaoran.

\- ¿Qué es lo gracioso, Sakura?

\- Llevamos dos noches en esta cabaña y solo hemos ocupado este sillón.

\- Le tomaré un cariño especial.

\- Consérvalo solo para nosotros.

\- Así será.

Y con la promesa implícita cedieron a sus instintos. Se besaron por poco tiempo, pues Shaoran necesitaba pasar rápidamente a la acción. Bajo a su cuello y susurró algunas palabras en el oído de la castaña que poco a poco fueron mojando su intimidad, eso y el constante vaivén que tenía Shaoran.

Sakura sintió frío cuando Shaoran se alejó de ella lo suficiente para sacarse la parte de arriba de su vestimenta.

\- Desvístete -le ordenó el castaño.

Sakura se acomodó en el sillón y tímidamente se sacó sus prendas, quedando únicamente en ropa interior.

\- Todo, cerezo.

Sakura se sacó su sostén y calzón bajo la atenta mirada ámbar; mientras él se sacaba su pantalón y calzoncillo, dejando a la vista su notaria excitación.

Desvestidos tomaron la misma posición que antes.

\- Me hiciste esperar todo el día.

\- De lo bueno, poco –contestó altanera logrando una carcajada del ambarino.

\- Si, no lo discutiré.

Y volvieron a besarse, mientras Shaoran acercaba su pene a la intimidad de Sakura sin entrar, se quedó ahí moviéndose, esparciendo la humedad que poco a poco se hacía más.

\- Shaoran… -dijo Sakura entre jadeos- Por favor…

\- Amo ese tono excitado en tu voz –dijo éste mientras se separa, miraba la parte de sus cuerpos que pronto estaría unida y se acomodaba para penetrarla, lenta y tortuosamente. Se dejó caer sobre ella cuando llegó al fondo.

\- Se siente tan bien como siempre –dijo entre jadeos antes de empezar un vaivén fascinante que provocó que ambos se desconectaran y se dejaran llevar por los más bajos instintos.

Esa vez no fue solo suficiente estar de una forma, al rato Shaoran se sentó y llevó a Sakura a sentarse sobre él, mirándolo, acarició sus pechos, cintura y caderas; la ayudo en el vaivén que esta vez ella manejaba. Luego la colocó boca abajo con las rodillas flectadas, el trasero de Sakura siempre había sido una debilidad para el castaño y a pesar que jamás había podido penetrarlo no dejaba de ser exquisito tocarlo o verlo mientras le hacía el amor, y era más excitante aún si tenía de fondo los gemidos de ella.

Shaoran sabía que Sakura estaba excitada, pero los años le habían enseñado que en esa posición era muy difícil que ella alcanzara su orgasmo, por lo que llevó su mano derecha a la intimidad de ella y busco el punto exacto donde sabía que la haría explotar.

\- Shaoran…no… -dijo la castaña intentando apartar la mano de él.

\- Cerezo, quiero terminar así y quiero que termines conmigo.

\- Pero si lo haces…yo… -ahogó un gemido.

\- Eso es lo que quiero.

Y cuando la vio ocultar su rostro en un cojín y apretarlo mientras sus gemidos no eran acallados, la penetró fuerte y duro mientras su mano seguía acariciando el lugar preciso, cuando las paredes y la humedad de ella le dieron la señal, saco la mano y se agarró de los costados de ella, la penetró fuerte y preciso, logrando sacar todo de él y teniendo todo de ella.

Sakura se dejó caer exhausta y Shaoran se quedó sobre ella, aún unidos.

\- Realmente esto sigue siendo lo mejor –comento la castaña saciada.

\- Pero no quiero que sea lo único –le susurró Shaoran- Tenemos muchas cosas en las que encajamos bien.

Sakura no dijo nada, esperó que él saliera de ella y tomando sus cosas fue al baño a asearse, cuando salió él estaba en el mismo sillón, vestido y con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

Se acercó cautelosa, pero él no notó su presencia.

\- Shaoran –llamó su atención- ¿Estás bien?

Shaoran la miró.

\- ¿Realmente crees que después de estos días podrás darme una segunda oportunidad?

Sakura sintió un dolor en su pecho ante la mirada triste del hombre que amaba, no quería hacerle daño, pero así y todo no respondió la pregunta.

* * *

¡Hola, hola!

¿Cómo están?

Lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo y no hay excusa que valga, pero en compensación les traigo un capítulo más largo que los anteriores; espero que 21 hojas compensen el tiempo transcurrido.

El capítulo en sí me gusto como quedó, pero me costó redactarlo, lo confieso, empezaba y quedaba pegada, luego debía seguir y me quedaba pegada de nuevo y así hasta que logré tener esto. Espero les guste, ya queda menos.

(*) Realmente no sabía que actor poner, pero él me pareció lo suficientemente guapo para ser alguien con quien Sakura engañaría a Shaoran. Un poco inalcanzable, pero eso el castaño no tiene porque saberlo jajaja.

 **cicilina:** Te entiendo, yo misma he esperado con ansias las historias que leo. Espero realmente que este capítulo más largo que los que acostumbro a escribir compense el tiempo. ¿Te gusto este final?

 **Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26:** Aun tenemos un par de capítulos para el desenlace, espero te siga gustando el rumbo que lleva la historia.

 **Guest:** Es una alta posibilidad, sí, pero como siempre digo: los capítulos no están hechos, todo sucede en la marcha.

 **Erzeth:** No sabemos aún si volverán, están compartiendo solos, pero sin responsabilidades ni preocupaciones…pero cuando vuelvan a sus rutinas ¿qué pasará?

 **Cata06:** Bienvenida, gracias por animarte a dejar tu opinión. Sakura tiene unas cualidades y características muy particulares, no es mala, es bondadosa y siempre pone los intereses de sus seres queridos por sobre los de ella, ¿lo hará esta vez?

 **Quimi:** ¿Cierto? Shaoran es el hombre ideal jajaja. Tengo un par de ideas para el final, pero debo aun decidir entre una u otra, ya veremos cual queda, gracias por decir que de todas formas te gustará, espero realmente que así sea, no me gustaría que te gustara toda la historia, pero no así su final. Saludos!

 _Nos leemos._


	11. Día dos

" _El error es mirar lo de ayer con ojos de hoy, querer que las cosas vuelvan a ser igual cuando tú ya no eres el mismo, como si se pudieran reciclar los suspiros o dar un mismo beso por segunda vez."_

* * *

Extraños con Recuerdos

 _Capítulo X_

 _Cuenta regresiva: dos días y restando._

Esa mañana Sakura andaba ajetreada, como todos los años, hace cinco años, tenía la misión de comprar los elementos necesarios para la fiesta.

No se quejaba, era algo que le gustaba. Desde que tenía memoria, los cumpleaños estaban dentro de las festividades que más le gustaba.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las 11.30 de la mañana. Levantó la mirada y buscó el café en el que había quedado con Tomoyo.

\- ¡Saku, por aquí! –escuchó a su espalda la dulce voz de su amiga y al girarse la vio sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

Se acercó feliz, Tomoyo la recibió igual de contenta.

\- Insisto que no debiste venir –fue lo primero que dijo la castaña al sentarse.

\- ¿Por esta barriga? Amiga, no soy la primera mujer embarazada y no seré la última –dijo levantando una ceja.

Sakura tosió y se removió en su asiento.

\- ¿Qué pediremos? Necesito terminar antes de…

\- Si, lo sé y ya pedí, dos téy unas galletas para compartir, espero no te moleste.

\- Para nada, es justo lo que necesito a esta hora.

A los pocos minutos Sakura pudo corroborar lo que Tomoyo le había dicho, cuando su pedido llegó. Disfrutó esa tasa de té en medio de la mañana. Disfruto la compañía de su amiga.

\- ¿Continuamos? –pregunto Sakura cuando pagaron la cuenta.

\- Está bien.

Y así siguió su travesía comprando los artículos necesarios; a pesar que en un principio se había negado a que Tomoyo la acompañara, luego se sintió aliviada –como todos los años- que la amatista insistiera en ser parte de eso.

\- Bien –dijo Tomoyo subiendo a su limosina- Yo me llevo las bolsas y las paso a dejar a tu casa.

Se abrazaron y se despidieron; cuando perdió de vista el auto de Tomoyo volvió a mirar su reloj y aun con tiempo emprendió hacia su destino.

Sonrió, pensando que Tomoyo la acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo.

Esos días fríos no le gustaban del todo, pero no se quejaba. Llevó sus manos a su boca e intentó calentarlas. Llevaba gorro y bufanda, también un abrigo.

Cuando llegó a su destino miró a su alrededor y notó que había llegado unos minutos adelantada, por suerte tenían una pequeña sala de espera, por lo que no tuvo que quedarse bajo el frío día.

Escogió un rincón de esa sala junto a una ventana. Suspiró y salió vapor de su boca.

Afuera se había puesto a nevar, volvió a recordar sus frías manos y las llevó a su boca para frotarlas y soplarlas, en un claro intento de calentarlas.

Cuando el timbre sonó, despegó sus ojos del horizonte y se giró.

Muchos pequeños corrían saliendo de sus salas, abrigados de pies a cabezas. A ambos lados madres, padres y familiares buscando a sus niños.

\- Hola –dijo un pequeño tímido llegando a su lado.

Era de piel blanca, ojos ámbar y cabello castaño claro.

\- Hola –respondió ella.

\- Hoy le tocaba a papá venir a buscarme –dijo delicadamente el niño una vez que Sakura lo tomó de la mano y emprendieron rumbo a la salida.

Sakura abrió los ojos.

 _Maldita despistada._

Dejó escapar el aire que había contenido.

\- ¿Es jueves ya?

El niño asintió.

\- Y quedan solo dos días para mi cumpleaños –informo el pequeño de ojos ámbar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sakura le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

\- Eso no lo olvidaré –dijo sabiendo ser la persona más despistada del planeta tierra.

\- Lo sé, mamá, nunca lo has olvidado –respondió el niño inocentemente.

Pronto se escucharon unos pasos apresurados en el pasillo, pasos característicos de un hombre. No paso mucho tiempo cuando dando vuelta en la esquina del pasillo apareció Shaoran. Alto, varonil, apurado, con traje y extremadamente sexy.

Chocolate y jade se miraron.

\- No me demoré tanto –se defendió inmediatamente el castaño mientras se cercioraba mirando su reloj de pulsera- Han sido solo dos minutos –informo contrariado por encontrarse con Sakura allí.

Sakura y su hijo sonrieron.

\- Mamá olvido que era jueves –informó el pequeño a su padre.

El relajo que sintió Li padre se notó en su cuerpo.

\- Tan despistada como siempre –acotó Shaoran mientras se agachaba a tomar a su hijo en brazos, caminando ahora ambos padres uno junto al otro.

\- Ya sabes, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

\- Pero no olvidará… -empezó el pequeño.

\- Que quedan solo dos días para tu cumpleaños –terminaron la frase ambos padres, logrando una carcajada familiar.

El cuadro, cuando salieron del colegio, era el de una familia feliz y perfecta. Los castaños hacían una bella pareja y el pequeño Li sacó la belleza de ambos padres.

\- Te portas bien –dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a besar la mejilla de su hijo.

\- ¿Y yo? –preguntó Shaoran ofreciendo su mejilla para ser besada.

\- También pórtate bien, Li –dijo Sakura, pero no beso la mejilla del hombre.

\- Eres cruel –dijo fingidamente dolido el castaño.

\- Papá siempre se porta bien –dijo el pequeño a su madre mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su padre del cuello y besaba la mejilla rechazada- Y es el mejor papá del mundo.

Sakura soltó una carcajada sincera.

\- No me cabe duda, últimamente es el mejor en muchas cosas –dijo la castaña haciendo mención a un artículo reciente en que señalaban al Chino como uno de los mejores empresarios del último tiempo- ¿Se cuidaran?

Ambos hombres asintieron con la cabeza y emprendieron su camino al auto negro que los esperaba.

Sakura los miró hasta que desaparecieron tras voltear en la esquina y tomó el camino contrario por el que se había ido el auto.

Había andado distraída toda la semana, a pesar que no olvidaba que el sábado sería el cumpleaños número cinco de su hijo.

Volvió a suspirar. No le gustaba mucho ese jueves. Se sentía melancólica.

Sakura había quedado embarazada hace cinco años y nueve meses. Sonrió, su hijo no había sido planeado. Cuando dejó de planear y cuestionarse las cosas de su vida todas empezaron a suceder como al parecer se las merecía. Y no se quejaba.

Luego de enterarse que quedó embarazada trabajó dando clases hasta poco antes que naciera su hijo, a pesar de la rotunda oposición de Shaoran, pero tal como dijera Tomoyo esa mañana, le dijo Sakura a Shaoran, no era ni la primera ni la última mujer embarazada, así que continuó trabajando mientras pudiera y no fuera riesgoso para su hijo.

Por suerte su embarazo fue normal, era joven y no tuvo complicaciones de ningún tipo. Incluso, su abultado vientre solo vino a ser públicamente notorio al entrar en el séptimo mes.

Cuando llegó a su casa dejó su abrigo, guantes y bufanda en la entrada y subió a su habitación.

\- Se… -le hablaron, pero con una mano dio a entender que no quería nada.

Subió a su habitación y se sentó en su cama, abrió su cajón y sacó un libró, el que hojeó buscando algo entremedio. Encontró allí una flor seca y un papel con una nota.

\- El error es mirar lo de ayer con ojos de hoy, querer que las cosas vuelvan a ser igual cuando tú ya no eres el mismo, como si se pudieran reciclar los suspiros o dar un mismo beso por segunda vez –Sakura paso su dedo por sobre esas líneas y recordó el día que Shaoran se la dio.

 _Sakura se estiró perezosa en la cama, el día anterior habían recorrido los alrededores, como Shaoran lo había prometido. Habían reído, compartido y hecho el amor._

 _Abrió los ojos y notó que estaba sola en la habitación, se concentró en sentir si se escuchaba ruido en la cocina, pero nada._

 _Estirándose de nuevo se sentó en la cama y buscó con qué abrigarse para salir a buscar al castaño, pero antes miró por la ventana de la habitación, hacía un día precioso._

 _Bajo contenta y en su mente tarareaba una canción; buscó a su alrededor, pero nada._

 _Entró a la cocina y miró en la mesa, encima había un tazón, una flor y una nota._

Sakura cerró el libro y secó una lágrima traicionera que rodaba por su mejilla.

La castaña había aprendido de la peor manera que la que estuvo equivocada todos esos días de verano había sido ella. Quizás en parte tenía razón, pues estaba dolida y no había podido superar ninguna de las heridas que había hecho el castaño, pero a diferencia de él, ella nunca intentó curarse, ni siquiera cuando había entendido que debía hacerlo y que lo haría a su ritmo. Su mente lo tenía claro, pero su corazón se negaba a ser expuesto nuevamente para salir dañado.

Lamentablemente, se había equivocado y había vuelto a herir al castaño. Fue cuando entendió que se había comportado inmadura y egoístamente, pero era tarde.

Se recostó en su cama en posición fetal y se abrazó al libro, no paso mucho cuando se durmió.

Cuando despertó fue porque tocaban a su puerta. Se desperezó y se levantó.

\- Lo siento –dijo la muchacha- Pero no ha comido desde que llegó y… -la miró afligida

Sakura sonrió.

\- Está bien –cedió la castaña, logrando un inmenso alivio en la muchacha- Me cambiaré y bajo.

Sakura volvió a cerrar la puerta y se puso ropa más cómoda para bajar a cenar y en lo que lo hacía pensaba que debía hablar seriamente con Yumi, no podía vivir atemorizada que ella se saltara las comidas, había veces que uno no tenía muchas ganas de comer y punto, y no era grave mientras no se hiciera costumbre.

\- ¿Y el niño Hien? –preguntó de pronto la muchacha.

\- Acompañaría a su padre –le recordó Sakura.

\- Ah, ¿es jueves ya? –pregunto a la nada la muchacha pensativa y retirándose.

Sakura sonrió mientras tomaba la agradable sopa de Yumi, era joven pero había heredado la buena mano de su madre para la cocina.

La verdad que esos días era en los que más extrañaba a su hijo y, porque no reconocerlo, al padre de ese niño. Se había acostumbrado a tenerlos rondando por su vida.

Había pensado en volver a trabajar, volver a los niños cuando Hien empezó a ir al jardín. Y así fue, pero esa semana su establecimiento estaba en reparaciones, por lo que algunos días se le habían hecho muy largos.

Miró la hora en su reloj y notó que no era muy tarde, así que tomó un abrigo y salió a caminar.

No llevaba dos cuadras cuando un hombre frente a ella quedó igual de congelado al verla.

\- Sakura… -habló él y el vapor salió de su boca.

\- Ryu –saludó ella y ambos se acercaron un par de pasos- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces acá? -pregunto jugando con sus manos.

\- Bien…bien –repitió aun nervioso- Yo, me mude hace poco –contó distraído- ¿Hace cuánto…?

\- Cinco años –contestó.

\- Estás…hermosa –dijo el cumplido bajando la mirada.

\- Gracias –dijo cortésmente- ¿Y cómo ha ido todo?

\- Bien, bien… -contestó sin salir de su sorpresa.

Sakura soltó una carcajada. Ryu la miró extrañado.

\- Lo siento, es solo que… ¿Siempre fuiste tan repetitivo?

\- ¿Repetitivo?

\- Si, me convences y te convences de estar bien –aclaró.

\- Ah –entendió Ryu- Nada es solo que… ¡Dios! –dijo tapándose la cara- Nunca pensé que volverías a ponerme nervioso y que nos encontraríamos aquí –confesó.

Sakura enrojeció como farolito.

\- Yo…yo…-bajo la mirada y esta vez fue Ryu el que soltó una carcajada.

\- Estamos a mano –dijo cuando la castaña levantó levemente la mirada y aun enrojecido le sonrió amablemente- He estado bien, estoy en un trabajo que me gusta. Me mude hace un par de meses.

\- Eso es bueno –dijo sincera y no dejo pasar la oportunidad de retomar un tema pendiente- Por cierto, nunca pude disculparme.

\- No, nunca llamaste -cedió.

\- Las cosas fueron muy rápidas y no estaba en mi mejor momento, aunque eso no sea excusa.

\- Descuida, Li hizo un muy buen trabajo como para no querer siquiera contestarte el teléfono, aunque internamente rogaba que llamarás.

\- Lo siento.

\- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, descuida.

\- Si, pero nunca tuve la decencia de llamarte y darte una explicación, era lo mínimo.

\- Sakura, casi te fuerzo a… -dejo la frase en el aire y se sonrojó- Yo debo pedirte disculpas.

Sakura miró lo ojos castaños del hombre. Estaba cambiado, más varonil, adulto. El tiempo había logrado en transformarlo en un hombre que no pasaba desapercibido.

\- Tengo entendido que Shaoran te dio tu merecido por eso, creo que las disculpas ya fueron recibidas –respondió amable.

Ryu soltó una carcajada y llevó una de sus manos a la mandíbula.

\- Ese hombre sabía de artes marciales, tuve una notable desventaja –contó en broma.

\- Pero sé que no se las llevó limpia.

\- Si, también se lo merecía –cedió Ryu- Por cierto, ¿cómo estás tú, todo bien?

\- Si –contestó radiante- Tengo un hijo –informó.

Ryu abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- Eso es maravilloso, felicidades –dio un paso para abrazarla, pero se arrepintió y estiró su mano, Sakura lo miró extrañada y sonrió, estirando su mano.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Niña o niño? –pregunto Ryu.

\- Niño –dijo Sakura buscando en su bolsillo la foto que siempre portaba en su porta documentos.

\- Igual a su padre –no pudo evitar decir Ryu al mirar atentamente la foto- Da escalofrío -Sakura frunció el ceño mientras el castaño le devolvía la foto- Lo digo por la semejanza –se defendió- Es impresionante como hiciste una copia exacta de él. Asumo que...

\- ¡Sakura!

Ante el llamado frío y serio, Sakura se giró sobre sus talones y el hombre que la había nombrado se acercaba a ella a paso firme.

\- ¿Qué haces afuera? –preguntó apenas la tuvo enfrente.

\- Hola, Touya –dijo Sakura suspirando- También me da gusto verte.

\- ¿Sabes la hora que es? –pregunto el mayor de los Kinomoto ignorando el saludo de Sakura y al hombre junto a ella.

\- Si, Touya, necesitaba un poco de aire, solo estoy a dos cuadras de la casa.

\- ¿Vives por aquí? –preguntó Ryu y tras la mirada asesina de Touya se disculpó- Lo siento, no debes recordarme, soy Ryu, fui novio de Sakura hace años.

Touya lo miró de pies a cabeza con el ceño fruncido y estiró su mano, la que Ryu recibió en un corto apretón.

\- Sakura, debes entrar ahora –dijo antes de darse la vuelta y volver camino a casa.

\- Eso fue… -empezó Ryu.

\- Si, lo siento. Touya es un maldito controlador, aun no se da cuenta que tengo edad suficiente para salir de casa a la hora que se me plazca.

Ryu entendió que debía despedirse, pero una pregunta nació.

\- Pero… ¿Aun vives con tu hermano? –pregunto extrañado.

\- Ah…ehm…no –confesó- Llegó hoy, tiene un curso acá, es médico y empezará hacer un doctorado, tiene su primera clase mañana.

\- Ah, por un momento temí que vivieras eso a diario.

\- No, hace tiempo no lo veía y sigue igual –informó Sakura.

De pronto Ryu soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?

\- ¿Dijiste "maldito controlador"?

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- Es una mala costumbre –se excusó avergonzada.

\- ¿Qué se te pegó de tu novio?

Sakura enrojeció.

\- No…él no…

El teléfono celular de Ryu empezó a sonar, disculpándose tomo la llamada, dándole la espalda.

\- Si, si, si, estoy llegando –pudo escuchar Sakura.

Cuando Ryu volvió a girarse miró a Sakura y mostró su mano izquierda para que la castaña viera el anillo.

\- Mi mujer tiene 5 meses de embarazo y me mandó por uno de sus antojos –contó- Y como vez, he demorado más de lo previsto.

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida y luego que no salió nada se acercó a abrazar al que alguna vez fue su novio.

\- Te felicito, no sabes la alegría que se siente.

\- En realidad si –dijo recibiendo el abrazo- Es mi segundo hijo.

Sakura sonrió.

\- Ve, no la hagas esperar más –dijo al separarse.

\- Fue un gusto volver a verte, Sakura.

\- Fue un gusto, Ryu.

Y con un último abrazo ambos castaños tomaron caminos separados. Sakura llegó a la reja de su casa y miró el cielo antes de entrar.

La vida y sus caminos era muy extraña, pero al pasar el tiempo todo tenía sentido.

Entró rápidamente a su casa, pues Shaoran pronto traería a Hien y debía esperarlo con chocolate caliente.

 _A ambos_ , se recordó.

Al entrar a su casa supo que Touya había entrado a darse un baño y que luego bajaría a cenar.

Fue a la cocina y buscó dos tazones, buscó el chocolate y puso a hervir el agua.

Se acercó al ventanal que daba al patio y suspiró. Se había llevado todo ese día suspirando y mirando el reloj, estaba demasiado distraída y debía volver a ser ella misma.

Aunque también entendía que estaba así por los acontecimientos de esos últimos días y su estado.

El invierno siempre la ponía a pensar en ciertas cosas y las hormonas siempre hacían su aparición cuando uno menos las quería.

Con su respiración empaño parte del ventanal y el sonido del agua hervida la volvió a la realidad.

El timbre sonó y tras unos segundos sintió los pasos de un niño corriendo a saludarla.

\- ¡Mamá!

Sakura se agacho a recibir el abrazo.

\- ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Bien, ayude a papá en su trabajo.

\- ¿Hiciste tu tarea? -el niño asintió con su cabeza- Entonces mañana podrás contar del trabajo de papá.

\- Si –volvió a asentir el pequeño.

\- Puedes revisar su dibujo, si quieres –dijo la voz grabe de Shaoran en la entrada de la cocina.

\- Confío que te retrato bien –le dijo tomando la mano de su hijo para llevarlo a su pieza y dejar sus cosas.

Al pasar por la puerta Shaoran la tomó del brazo deteniéndola.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás así?

Sakura alzó una ceja.

\- Un día más, ¿te parece bien? –preguntó sarcástica.

Shaoran suspiró exasperado y la soltó.

\- Después hablaremos –le advirtió con una voz baja.

\- Como ordene, señor Li.

Shaoran apretó las manos en puño y cerró los ojos, sintiendo los pasos y voces de Sakura y su hijo en la escalera, alejándose.

Intentando tranquilizarse para no empeorar las cosas, se acercó al tazón que sabía era suyo y sirvió chocolate, se sentó en una de las bancas de la cocina y bebió tranquilamente.

¿Qué haría ahora?, se preguntó.

\- Te dije que casarte con ella era un error –fue la voz de su cuñado que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Kinomoto –saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Li –respondió el saludo mientras buscaba un tazón para servirse un café.

\- Deberías dejar de decirme eso, han pasado años y siempre te lo digo, no fue un error –le dijo cuando su cuñado se sentó frente a él.

\- Tan enamorado como siempre –dijo fingiendo asco.

\- Tu hermana puede ser un poco difícil, pero vale la pena.

\- ¿Difícil? Es una palabra interesante para definirme –dijo Sakura entrando en la cocina con Hien en brazos.

\- Si, mamá es difícil –repitió el niño logrando la carcajada de los hombres presentes y el ceño fruncido de la castaña- Mamá enojada.

Sakura bajó a su hijo y éste fue con su padre, que lo tomó en brazos para ofrecerle de su chocolate caliente.

\- Te lo dije, fue un error –dijo Touya poniéndose de pie e invitando a Hien a ver tele con él.

Una vez que salieron ambos, Sakura se sentó frente al castaño.

\- Estoy furiosa y sensible –dijo calmada.

\- Mala combinación.

\- Pésima –concedió la castaña- Estoy pensando en muchas formas de torcer tu cuello, pero no es lo que realmente quiero.

\- Lo agradezco –dijo Li en broma.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no me agradaba?

\- Sakura no creo que…

\- Cuántas –exigió una respuesta.

\- Varias.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y no te hice caso, porque pensé que solo…

\- Da igual.

\- Es lo que vengo diciendo… -Shaoran levantó las manos en muestra de inocencia ante la mirada asesina de Sakura.

\- ¿Recuerdas la nota?

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- ¿Me estoy comportando como en ese verano?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Porque temo que… -y su voz la traicionó.

Shaoran se puso de pie y se colocó junto a Sakura, abrazándola.

\- Tranquila –acarició su espalda y cabello, luego la separó de su pecho y secó sus lágrimas- Hien no estará contento de verte así.

\- Es como tú en eso…y en todo –dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

\- Mira, desde que la contraté me dijiste que debía despedirla y debí hacerte caso, es solo que pensé que estabas más susceptible con lo de tu embarazo.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

\- Con Hien no fue tan caótico –recordó- No sé qué le suceden a mis hormonas ahora.

\- Nada con lo que no sepamos o aprendamos a lidiar.

Sakura sonrió y se abrazó de nuevo a su marido.

Si, estaba casada con Shaoran Li, tenía un hijo con Shaoran Li y estaba embarazada de Shaoran Li.

 _Pero…_

… _¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?_

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola!_

Lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo y no tengo excusa. Simplemente les puedo explicar lo que sucedió. Amo esta historia, pero me vi en un momento bloqueada. Sabía lo que quería, pero no podía plasmarlo y transmitírselos. Quiero que sea una buena historia y me surgen muchas dudas de si la estoy llevando bien o no y fue cuando termine bloqueada intentando complacer a todos quienes me leían, y me di cuenta que no siempre podré hacerlo y prima que yo disfrute lo que escribo para que ustedes lo disfruten.

Así que todo bien, creo.

Review:

 **Cata06:** El capítulo de hoy dudo que pueda resolver tus dudas, creo que se generaron más ¿o no? Decidí darle un vuelco a la historia y les traje el final antes que su desenlace, lo que no significa que esto ha terminado. Espero te guste.

 **Blue jeans:** Primero: agradezco enormemente te animaras a dejarme tu opinión. Segundo: me tuviste mucho tiempo pensando, porque resulta que mi intención siempre fue que Sakura fuera la culpable, por sus dudas e inseguridades, en el fondo, quería que la odiarían un poco, lo que al parecer conseguí, jajaja. Pero una vez que tú y otra persona más lo indicaron tan abiertamente no supe lidiar con eso y ayudo mucho a mi bloqueo. Adoro a Sakura tal cual es, pero nunca es la mala o la que no permite que la historia avance. Y aquí lo fue, pero también yo me estaba aburriendo de ella. Así que di un cambio drástico, puede que confunda, pero espero cumpla las expectativas y ayude a que se vuelvan a enamorar de la historia, a la que por cierto a lo sumo le quedan un par de capítulos. Saludos y gracias.

 **Cicilina:** Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo y espero ansiosa en saber si este te pareció interesante y también te gustó. Ya sabemos que Sakura le dio una oportunidad a Shaoran, ¿pero cómo ocurrieron las cosas después de la nota? Nuestro castaño le dio a Sakura lo que al parecer necesitaba para decidirse. Saludos.

 **Lunabsc:** Y ahora, ¿estás en coma? Jajajaja.

 **Erzeth:** Ya sabemos lo que pasará, está casada, con un hijo y embarazada….pero ¿cómo fue que llegaron a eso? Es algo que espero resolver en los últimos dos capítulos y espero que estés hasta entonces. Saludos.

 **Quimi:** Jajajaja lo dije, quería que Saku fuera nuestra "villana", pero una vez que lo conseguí no supe que hacer con ella. Le quise dar un vuelco a la historia y de verdad espero no estar metiendo la pata. Ahora, siempre estuvo en mi mente contarles algo del futuro antes del desenlace, pero llego un momento que no supe cómo, hasta que hoy salió esto. Gracias por insistir en que volviera, pues ese review me motivo a sentarme frente al computador y traer si o si este capítulo. Ya sabemos como terminaron ciertas cosas, pero no sabemos qué pasaron esos días o años. Sabemos qué hizo que Sakura se diera cuenta que estaba embarrándola y que no dejara ir al castaño. Pero ciertas dudas volvieron años después. Veremos que desenlace se le ocurre a esta loca escritora. Saludos.

 **Guest:** De verdad espero te guste esta continuación, ya solo nos queda un par de capítulo y espero cumplir con sus expectativas. Saludos.


	12. Día uno

" _El secreto está en encontrar a una persona que sepa estar sin ti, pero prefiera estar contigo"_

* * *

Extraños con Recuerdos

 _Capítulo XI_

 _Cuenta regresiva: un día y restando._

Esa noche Sakura se acercó a su marido y se aferró a él. Las hormonas le estaban jugando una mala pasada, pero ella aún estaba consciente que no podía cometer los errores del pasado.

Tranquilamente cerró los ojos y lo sucedido hace cinco años empezó a pasarse por su mente como una película.

…

Sakura se estiró perezosa en la cama, el día anterior habían recorrido los alrededores como Shaoran lo había prometido. Habían reído, compartido y hecho el amor.

Abrió los ojos y notó que estaba sola en la cama y en la habitación, se concentró en sentir si se escuchaba ruido en la cocina, pero nada.

Estirándose de nuevo, se sentó en la cama y buscó con qué abrigarse para salir a buscar al castaño, pero antes miró por la ventana de la habitación, para corroborar que hacía un día precioso.

Bajo contenta y en su mente tarareaba una canción; buscó a su alrededor, pero nada.

Entró a la cocina y miró en la mesa, encima había un tazón, una flor y una nota.

\- El error es mirar lo de ayer con ojos de hoy, querer que las cosas vuelvan a ser igual cuando tú ya no eres el mismo, como si se pudieran reciclar los suspiros o dar un mismo beso por segunda vez –Sakura paso su dedo por sobre esas líneas y un vacío en su pecho le robo la respiración- ¿Shaoran? –preguntó inaudiblemente- Dios, no –llevo sus manos a su pecho y cayó de rodillas.

Lloró un par de minutos o quizás fueron solo segundos. Simplemente lloro hasta que una idea cruzo su mente.

Corrió escaleras arriba y busco ropa que ponerse. Buscó su teléfono y empezó a hacer una llamada.

\- Tomoyo, necesito ayuda –y cortó.

A los pocos minutos su amiga estaba estacionada afuera, Sakura salió corriendo de la casa y se subió al auto.

\- Estabas preparada –asumió la castaña cuando Tomoyo solo dio marcha al auto y ni preguntó el camino.

\- Shaoran le avisó a Eriol y… –alzó los hombros restándole importancia- Habían dos opciones.

\- O me quedaba llorando y lo dejaba ir, al fin; o me daba con la realidad en la cara y superaba el pasado.

\- Yo siempre esperé que fuera lo segundo. Lo amas, Sakura, no entiendo por qué te demoraste tanto en entenderlo.

\- No soportaba la idea que estuviera con otras, pero no lo quería a mi lado –confesó- Es egoísta, lo sé.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, lamentablemente, el avión de Shaoran ya había partido.

El vacío del pecho de Sakura incremento y volvió decepcionada donde Tomoyo.

\- Toma –le entregó Tomoyo una carta- La dejó en la puerta de nuestra cabaña.

Sakura la tomó y leyó:

 _Tomate tu tiempo, cerezo… solo no tardes mucho._

 _Shaoran._

\- Debiste darme una cachetada cuando aún tenía tiempo de retenerlo a mi lado –le dijo a Tomoyo una vez que subieron al vehículo de la amatista para volver a la cabaña.

\- Mi misión como amiga es aconsejarte y apoyarte en lo que decidas –dijo sabiamente- Te dije que amabas a Shaoran más de una vez, ya no podía hacer más. Tú decides.

\- Lo sé –fue lo último que dijo la castaña y apoyo su frente en el vidrio de la puerta del auto.

Como era el último día de las vacaciones, lo ocuparon en empacar y subir todo al auto, dejar la cabaña y tomar el camino de regreso a casa.

El viaje a Sakura se le hizo largo, como iba sola en la parte trasera se recostó y jugó con su celular.

Si llamaba a Shaoran, ¿él contestaría?

Si enviaba un mensaje, ¿le respondería?

Sakura sabía que necesitaba hacer algo más que una llamada o un mensaje. Sakura sabía que debía recuperar al hombre de su vida. Pero también sabía que necesitaba tiempo.

El tiempo suficiente para ser la mujer que Shaoran se merecía.

Pasó un mes exacto en que no se comunicó con él, no pidió noticias de él ni permitió que sus amigos se la dieran. No preguntaba por él y nadie hablaba de él.

Entonces fue cuando Sakura lo notó, supo lo que Shaoran debió haber sentido cuando sanó sus heridas, podía sobrevivir el uno sin el otro, pero preferían estar juntos.

Cuando al mes de estar separados se sintió sanada, empezó a pensar cómo podía volver a ver al castaño, pues llegar a su puerta y decirle que estaba lista distaba mucho de ser una buena manera de volver. O por lo menos, una manera mínimamente romántica.

No creía correcto solo llegar y entrometerse en la vida del castaño.

Al mes y medio de darle vuelta al asunto empezaron a atacarlas las dudas.

¿Y si estaba con otra?

¿Y si ya no estaba enamorado de ella?

¿Y si la había olvidado?

Generalmente las dudas la asaltaban durante la noche y no podía conciliar el sueño, durante el día se encontraba tan ocupada que ni siquiera pensaba en ello.

Pero fue un domingo en la noche, fingiendo ver una película, que no pudo contenerse.

Agarró sus llaves y manejo a casa de Tomoyo.

Golpeó varias veces y tras unos minutos, Eriol abrió.

\- ¿Sakura?

Sakura lo miró de pies a cabeza, no había duda de lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo, pero no tuvo tiempo de disculparse por la interrupción.

\- Necesito saber cómo y dónde está –más sonó a súplica que exigencia.

Tomoyo apareció abrochándose la bata detrás de Eriol y una bella sonrisa que expresaba que había esperado ese momento quizás más que la propia Sakura.

\- Bien y en China –contestó el de ojos azules.

\- ¿Soltero? –preguntó asustada.

Eriol asintió.

\- No es algo que yo le hubiese preguntado directamente, pero si hubiera conocido a alguien supongo que me lo hubiera contado –dijo tras meditar sobre el asunto.

\- Pero entonces no puedes asegurarme que no esté con alguien –concluyó la castaña derrotada.

\- Ha viajado mucho estos…

\- Sakura, entra, hace frío –interrumpió la amatista tomando a su amiga de la mano y haciéndola entrar mirando de reojo a Eriol, quien solo alzó los hombros en muestra de inocencia.

Una vez dentro, los novios se sentaron frente a la castaña.

\- Yo le pregunté directamente –informó Tomoyo.

Ante esa información los ojos verdes brillaron expectantes

\- Cuando respondió se puso a reír y dijo _"si ella quiere saber, que venga y lo averigüe"_.

Las palabras de Tomoyo seguían en su mente cuando esa misma madrugada Sakura estaba arriba del avión rumbo a China.

Su estómago subía y bajaba, su pecho le avisaba de lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Su respiración no lograba estabilizarse.

No recordaba cuánto tiempo tomaba de Tokio a Hong Kong, pero lo que fuera sabía era una eternidad.

Cuando se bajó y se encontró en medio del aeropuerto, agradeció enormemente que Tomoyo la obligara a ponerse un vestido, de ser por ella hubiera venido con la ropa de casa que andaba trayendo.

Aferrada a su pequeña maleta de mano, que traía lo necesario para un par de días, camino con paso firme fuera del aeropuerto.

Busco en el bolsillo de su maleta la dirección que le diera Eriol de la casa y de la oficina de Shaoran, pues era lunes y el castaño de seguro estaría trabajando cuando Sakura llegara a Hong Kong.

Su básico manejo del idioma no impidió que se comunicara y expresara dónde quería llegar.

Cuando pagó el taxi y se bajó ante el imponente edificio de las empresas Li, sus piernas temblaron y no cayó solo por la fuerza de voluntad.

No recordaba realmente ese edificio, pues nunca acompañó a Shaoran en su trabajo. Se lamentó, siendo consciente de la cantidad de errores que había cometido con el castaño.

Armándose de valor entró al edificio. Como era de esperarse, la entrada del edificio era tan imponente como el edificio mismo. Un _hall_ espacioso, con gente en traje yendo y viniendo.

Se acercó a la recepción y esperó que las mujeres allí sentada dejaran de atender el teléfono.

\- Bienvenida a _Li Corporation_ , ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? –dijo limpiamente en Chino la mujer.

\- Necesito ver a Shaoran Li –dijo torpemente la castaña.

\- ¿Sha-o-ran? –repitió confundida la mujer.

\- Xiao Lang –pronunció perfectamente Sakura.

La muchacha la miró de pies a cabeza y le hizo una seña de que esperara un momento.

Sakura se sintió intimidada. Por supuesto que no sería tan fácil reunirse con el dueño de la empresa.

\- ¿Tiene una cita? –pregunto la mujer tras un momento de teclear algo en su computadora.

Sakura negó.

La mujer hizo una mueca que no pasó desapercibida para la castaña.

\- Veré si el señor Li puede atenderla.

Sakura asintió y se alejó un paso del mesón mirando a su alrededor.

¿Cuántos pisos tendría ese edificio? ¿Y en cual de esos pisos estaría Shaoran?

La lógica le indicaba que los dueños de esas compañías siempre tenían sus oficinas en lo más alto del edificio, pero la lógica también le decía que no sería tan simple subir.

Pensaba en todo eso, porque la mujer jamás pregunto su nombre, así que asumía que no la dejarían pasar.

\- Señorita –la llamó la mujer de pelo negro y con un perfecto moño- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Sakura frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

\- Hiraguizawa.

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida y volvió a anotar algunas cosas en su computador.

Sakura fingió confianza y esperó.

\- Señorita, por favor acompáñeme.

Sakura caminó junto a la mujer hasta un ascensor que no estaba a la vista de todos, apretó algunos botones y salió del ascensor.

Sakura tuvo miedo.

\- Alguien la recibirá arriba –le informo formal y el ascensor cerró sus puertas.

Efectivamente el ascensor subió a lo que Sakura pensó era el último piso y como le dijera la mujer, otra con un uniforme de un tono más claro que la de abajo la recibió.

\- Buenos días, señorita Hiraguizawa. Por favor acompáñeme, el señor Li la atenderá en un momento.

Sakura se puso nerviosa, siempre había sido despistada, pero la facilidad con que la habían llevado a la oficina del dueño la preocupaba. O la seguridad era muy buena o muy débil.

Se sentó a esperar, la nueva mujer le ofreció algo de beber que rechazó amablemente.

Pasaron los segundos y los minutos. Empezó a jugar con su pie, marcando un ritmo que solo existía en su cabeza.

Había olvidado todo lo que había planeado decirle a Shaoran.

Concentrada en entender lo que decían a su alrededor notó como dos mujeres la miraban.

Y algo llamó su atención, ¿trabajaban puras mujeres allí?

Frunció el ceño y detuvo el movimiento de su pie.

Pronto, el mismo ascensor por el que ella había subido volvió a abrirse.

Un hombre con traje oscuro gris, camisa y corbata a tono, zapatos negros debidamente lustrados, pelo castaño y ojos ámbar salió de él.

Sakura se puso de pie como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero y el movimiento que hizo su vestido hizo que Shaoran fijara su vista disimuladamente en las piernas de ella.

\- Hisana –llamó con voz grave y la mujer que la había recibido cuando el ascensor apareció frente a ellos, se paró frente a Shaoran.

\- Señor Li –dijo asustada y luego carraspeo para aclarar su voz- Ella es la mujer que dijo ser una Hiraguizawa, aquí está su expediente.

Sakura abrió los ojos y la boca cuando la mujer le pasó a Shaoran una carpeta que él recibió y con un gesto, la que ahora sabía se llamaba Hisana volvió a su puesto de trabajo.

Shaoran estiró su mano con la carpeta indicándole a Sakura que avanzara a la gran puerta que había a unos pasos. Una vez dentro a Sakura pareció volverle la voz.

\- Diez minutos –dijo asombrada- ¿Habré estado diez minutos acá y te hicieron una carpeta con mis antecedentes?

Shaoran se sentó y abrió la carpeta.

\- En realidad has estado acá 18 minutos –informo.

\- ¿Por qué me dejaron subir?

\- Hay cámaras de seguridad en la mayoría de los lugares del edificio –se reclinó en su silla hacia atrás- Mi jefe de seguridad tiene fotos y datos de las personas cercanas a mí.

Sakura abrió la boca y la cerró. La abrió de nuevo y volvió a cerrarla.

Shaoran con una sonrisa de medio lado se puso de pie, rodeó su escritorio y al quedar frente a Sakura se apoyó en su escritorio y se cruzó de brazos. La analizo de pies a cabeza.

\- Y bien, señorita _Hiraguizawa_ , ¿viene a informarme que se casó con mi mejor amigo y le robo el novio a su mejor amiga?

Sakura lo analizó, se mordió el labio y bajo la cabeza.

\- Tus recepcionistas me atemorizaron y no sabía si me dejarían subir.

\- Existe el celular, Sakura –aclaro el castaño- ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

\- No se me ocurrió, solo quería verte, no estaba en mis planes decirte por teléfono que estaba en la recepción de tu edificio.

El porte cómodo y dominante de Shaoran hizo temblar por dentro a Sakura. Su olor inundó sus fosas nasales y la imagen de él penetrándola llegó a su mente. Volvió a morderse el labio mientras con su mirada inspeccionaba a Shaoran.

\- ¿A qué debo tu distinguida visita?

\- Tengo que hacerte una pregunta –dijo seria.

\- Ya veo, una que no podía ser por teléfono ni por correo –se descruzó de brazos y puso sus manos en el escritorio una a cada lado de su cadera- Bien, soy todo oídos.

\- ¿Estás con alguien? –pregunto de forma directa.

Los segundos en que Shaoran alzó las cejas y formo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en su boca, fueron eternos para la de ojos verdes.

\- Con alguien, ¿cómo? –jugó el castaño.

Sakura suspiró exasperada.

\- No juegues conmigo, Shaoran –pidió jugando con sus dedos en la manilla de su maleta de mano- Sigues… ¿soltero?

\- No me he casado –contestó rápidamente.

\- ¿Y estás con alguien ahora como pareja, novia, lo que sea?

\- No soy bueno teniendo amigas, deberías saberlo –le recordó- No tengo novia y…

Dejo la respuesta en el aire cuando ante sus ojos Sakura palideció y de no ser por su rápida reacción la castaña hubiera dado con la cabeza en el suelo.

\- ¡Sakura, Sakura! ¿Estás bien? –pregunto el castaño alterado con ella en el suelo.

\- Si –dijo suavemente ella, pestañeando lentamente- Solo…me maree –dijo llevando su mano a su frente.

Shaoran suspiró aliviado y pegó su frente a la de ella, cuando ella bajara su mano. Ambos cerraron los ojos.

\- Bien, no vuelvas a hacerme esto. No tengo a nadie en mi vida –aclaró tan rápido como pudo.

Sakura, aun con los ojos cerrados, sonrió.

\- Eso es bueno, porque vine a decirte algo importante.

\- Bien, pero eso tendrá que esperar –dijo alzándola en brazos y llevándola al sillón de cuero negro que tenía el castaño en su oficina. La dejó ahí con delicadeza y se arrodilló a su lado.

Sakura llevo su mano a la mejilla de él y la acarició, él movió su cara para poder besarle la palma.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Agua? -Sakura negó y la duda se notó en su cara ante la mirada de Shaoran, por lo que él expresó sus pensamientos- Será raro, pero cuando compré este sillón siempre pensé que podríamos tener sexo desenfrenado en él.

Sakura enrojeció y fue consciente de lo suave y blando que era el sillón.

\- Lo siento –dijo él tomando sus manos- ¿Tenías algo que decirme?

\- Quiero decirte que aprendí a vivir sin ti…

La carcajada de Shaoran la interrumpió.

\- Pues fue un largo viaje para solo decirme eso –dijo aun sonriendo.

Sakura sintiendo que el mareo se le había pasado se sentó con la ayuda de Shaoran el que al terminar su misión se sentó junto a ella y dejaron sus manos entrelazadas.

\- …pero prefiero estar contigo –terminó la castaña.

Shaoran le regaló ese día una sonrisa que Sakura solo volvió a ver dos semanas después, cuando descubrieron que el mareo que había sufrido la castaña era producto de los dos meses, recién cumplidos, de embarazo.

Descubrió también que el sillón negro de la oficina de Shaoran era muy cómodo para tener sexo y que el castaño había sido muy valiente en aguantarse para cumplir su fantasía de tener relaciones con su secretaria cuando hizo que ella se hiciera pasar por una. La hizo apoyarse en el escrito levantar su falda y no llevar nada abajo, para penetrarla libremente.

La tercera vez que volvió a ver la sonrisa especial de Shaoran fue cuando dieron el sí, un mes después, convirtiéndose en marido y mujer. Sakura dejó de ser Kinomoto y paso a ser la señora Li. Se mudó a China, aprendió las costumbres un poco conservadoras de la familia de Shaoran; aprendió el idioma e incluso de finanzas.

Cambio su vida, acepto el pasado, vivió el presente y fue feliz.

Porque después de eso ella fue testigo de las innumerables veces en que Shaoran le regaló esa sonrisa, que solo tenía para ella y su hijo.

 _O como supo unos cuantos años después…sus hijos._

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola!_

Lo sé, lo sé. Es raro y lo entiendo. Simplemente creo que fue la forma correcta de darle el desenlace a la historia. Espero de todo corazón que les guste como a mí, porque se los digo, a mí me gusto.

Lamento mucho si las confundí y espero disfruten esta lectura.

Después de esto solo queda un capítulo que es muy probable empiece desde donde quedamos en el capítulo anterior y así la historia habrá terminado. Aun no lo decido, acepto sus opiniones.

Recuerden dejarme sus review.

 _Nos leemos._


End file.
